Gwendoline la Fantasque
by les.coautrices
Summary: Angleterre, 14e s. Une jeune sorcière se fait traître à son Sang afin de venir en aide au monde sorcier et gagner sa propre liberté... Ou comment déshonorer la très noble et très ancienne famille des Blacks...fic de Mephie Première partie du chap 7 en lig
1. où gwendoline entre en scene

Disclaimer : à Rowling l'argent et ses persos (Gwendoline la Fantasque est mentionnée dans le tome 3), à moi mes propres persos, prière de ne pas y toucher sans mon consentement. (encore que j'imagine peu de personnes écrire sur cette époque, mais sait-on jamais…)

Titre : Gwendoline la Fantasque

Autrice : Mephie

Rating : G

Pairing : Vous verrez bien, je ne vais tout de même pas tout vous dire quand même ??

Genre : Humor/Romance

Note : Je reposte ce chapitre, version améliorée et maladresses plus ou moins toutes gommées. Le deuxième est en cours de remasterisation également, il sera posté dimanche.

§

§

Chapitre 1 : Où Gwendoline entre en scène...

Ce fut un Burdock Muldoon passablement échevelé qui débarqua ce matin du samedi 14 octobre 1307 à cinq heures tapantes dans le bureau du chef du Quartier général des Aurors des bâtiments du Département de la justice magique.

« Maugrey, j'ai absolument besoin de votre coopération !

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, monsieur le Chef du Conseil des Sorciers, lorsque vous m'avez cheminetté chez moi vers trois heures ce matin ! répondit le chef suprême des Aurors, localement surnommé avec affection 'Grand Sachem' par ses subalternes.

-Il était trois heures ? questionna Muldoon, surpris. Par la moustache de Merlin, j'ai donc du supporter pendant plus de douze heures les remontrances du vieux Gringotts ? Joli record, personne ne m'avait passé un savon aussi longtemps à ce jour, sauf peut-être cette barbante d'Elfrida Clagg… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai absolument besoin de votre aide ! s'écria-t-il avec vigueur alors que son interlocuteur se resservait d'un air las et dubitatif sa huitième tasse de thé du jour.

-Si cela concerne l'incident des Trolls du Chemin de Traverse d'hier soir, je vous assure que je ne peux …

-Au diable ces fichus Trolls, Magnus ! L'affaire qui m'amène ici à cette heure est mille fois plus grave que des Trolls pillant les magasins sorciers les plus chics d'Angleterre et causant une sacrée frayeur à Lady Malfoy. Notez que j'aurais bien voulu la voir nez à nez avec l'une de ces répugnantes créatures en pleine séance d'essayage chez Madame Guipure ! Vous pensez que le Troll s'est enfui parce qu'il avait vu sa tête ou parce qu'il avait aperçu son propre reflet dans le miroir ? Parce que vous savez ce qu'on dit : la Lady Malfoy serait une Vélane de sang pur et non une simple petite noble française, et…

-Eh bien… Je n'en ai aucune idée, Monsieur… Mais, pourrions-nous en revenir à notre affaire ?

-Oh… Certes… Je vous disais donc que j'avais…

-… Absolument besoin de mon aide, vous l'avez déjà dit ! coupa, un rien moqueur, le Chef des Aurors.

-Cette affaire est à aborder avec la plus grande sévérité, Magnus ! Ne plaisantez pas ! L'avenir du monde sorcier reposera sans doute entre vos mains lorsque vous saurez de quoi il retourne ! » répliqua dignement Muldoon.

L'Auror ne répondit pas, se mordant les lèvres quand il se souvint que ce pauvre et incapable Chef du Conseil des Sorciers avait évoqué également « l'avenir du monde sorcier » quand il lui avait demandé de veiller à ce que les fournisseurs de Honeydukes ne mêlent plus de champignons hallucinogènes de courte durée dans les friandises constituant la majeure partie des cadeaux de nouvelle année que le Conseil des Sorciers destinait aux familles les plus influentes et les plus respectées d'Angleterre.

« Bien… Par où commencer ? reprit un peu plus calmement le politicien.

-Le commencement me paraîtrait un choix judicieux, proposa Maugrey.

-Bien sûr ! acquiesça l'autre. Le commencement, donc. Magnus, l'heure est grave ! Hier soir, le roi Philippe le Bel de France a ordonné l'éradication des Chevaliers de l'Ordre du Temple de France. Je crois que c'est le Philippe numéro quatre… Mais enfin, vous rendez-vous compte ?

-Assez mal… En quoi serions-nous concerné par cette regrettable décision ? convint l'Auror.

-J'avais raison ! jubila Muldoon. Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas être au courant ! Si même VOUS ne savez pas… Quand je pense que le vieux Gringotts a failli m'en faire une crise cardiaque !

-Monsieur ! appela Maugrey, qui avait certes l'habitude des digressions de son supérieurs, mais à qui il ne faut pas trop demander de patience, surtout un samedi vers cinq heures du matin après seulement huit tasses de thé. Venez-en au fait, si cette affaire est tellement urgente, il convient de s'en occuper dans les plus brefs délais…

-J'y viens, j'y viens, laissez-moi donc le temps de parler… Ah la jeunesse… » soupira-t-il sans remarquer le haussement de sourcils de l'Auror : ils avaient tous deux à peu près le même âge…

« Voici donc toute l'affaire : la banque internationale Gringotts s'est développé il y a un certain temps maintenant… Elle naquit en effet en même temps que celle des Templiers, continua Muldoon sans accorder grande importance au froncement de sourcils de son interlocuteur. En fait, les deux banques sont intimement liées : 'pour plus de facilité dans le monde moldu, …

-…pensez à la banque Gringotts du coin de la rue', je connais cette formule, Monsieur le Chef du Conseil. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est…

-Mais laissez-moi finir voyons ! protesta l'autre, frustré. Bref, si Gringotts a tant de facilité à satisfaire les clients sorciers dans le monde moldu, c'est uniquement parce que des agents gringottiens travaillent en tout incognito dans le système bancaire templier. Oh, ne faites pas cette tête-là, c'est parfaitement légal : il n'y a à ma connaissance aucune loi qui interdise cet état de fait.

-Sans doute parce qu'aucun des politiciens sorciers n'en a connaissance, fit remarquer ironiquement l'Auror.

-Là n'est pas la question aujourd'hui ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous avons donc d'un côté d'honnêtes travailleurs anglais chez ces Templiers, ainsi que d'immenses richesses sorcières mêlées, afin de passer inaperçues, aux richesses moldues, et de l'autre un roi en mal d'argent qui déclare hors-la-loi et veut mettre au bûcher nos si utiles Templiers, afin de vider leurs coffres et de s'en mettre plein ses poches vides. Merlin soit loué, continua-t-il précipitamment alors qu'il voyait que Maugrey allait faire un commentaire, nos compatriotes ont eu l'ingénieuse idée de dissimuler grâce à la magie l'ensemble des sommes astronomiques des Templiers qui avaient été placées par nos chers concitoyens anglais.

-Une minute ! coupa brusquement l'Auror qui s'était résigné jusque là à écouter son laïus sans essayer de l'interrompre plus avant. Vous avez bien dit L'ENSEMBLE ? Mais pourquoi ? L'argent moldu doit être restitué aux Moldus, même si les pièces sorcières et Moldues sont parfaitement identiques ! Nous ne voudrions tout de même pas les voler, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, mais encore une fois, laissez-moi le temps de terminer mes explications ! protesta le pauvre Muldoon. Le vieux Gringotts m'a assuré que l'argent placé par les Moldus reviendrait aux Moldus, dès qu'ils auront fait le tri de l'argent que votre agent ramènera à la banque centrale de Londres.

-Mon agent vous dîtes ? releva Maugrey, un peu perdu.

-Bien sûr votre agent ! acquiesça le Chef du Conseil. C'est-à-dire l'agent que vous désignerez pour aller en France rechercher les employés de Gringotts qui ont caché l'argent, mais qui sont malheureusement dans l'incapacité de communiquer avec nous !

-Hum… J'ai entendu parler en effet de cette nouvelle maladie qui fait des ravages parmi les hibous… convint l'Auror, puis il vit la mine gênée de son interlocuteur, et la lumière fut. Etes-vous en train de me demander de désigner un agent que vous pourrez envoyer dans les geôles de France afin de récupérer quelques écus d'argent ? siffla-t-il brutalement.

-Eh bien… Je n'aurais pas employé ces mots… mais… l'idée générale y est : un de nos courageux Aurors aura l'insigne honneur de porter secours à Gringotts et d'infliger à ce vieux grigou une dette faramineuse envers le Conseil des Sorciers ! Bien sûr, je vous le demande en toute amitié et discrétion… continua-t-il. Vous rendez-vous compte de la pagaille que pourrait générer une telle nouvelle, rien que dans la bonne ville de Londres ? Les Aurors auraient à patrouiller jour et nuit afin de prévenir les tentatives de vols, et à longues échéances les attaques de balai, et peut-être même des chantages, que sais-je, des meurtres ! Mon cher Magnus, nous vivrions là une époque bien troublée… soupira finalement Muldoon.

-Je… saisis votre point de vue, Monsieur le Chef du Conseil, répondit lentement l'Auror qui fulminait intérieurement contre son interlocuteur pour avoir, pour la première fois de sa vie, eu un trait d'intelligence, et avoir réfléchi aux conséquences d'une telle chose. Mais pensez-vous réellement que j'ai sous la main une personne assez folle pour tenter l'aventure ? »

A ce moment, la porte du bureau de l'Auror s'ouvrit à toutes volées et une tempête brune fit irruption, traînée par un vieil Auror reconnaissable à son uniforme.

« Mais puisque je vous dis de me lâcher, l'ancêtre ! Je ne faisais rien de mal ! s'écria rageusement la jeune fille brune, toujours maintenue par l'Auror par le col.

-Silence fillette ! répliqua l'ancêtre en question. Et je serais à votre place, que je ne me donnerais pas de la sorte en spectacle ! Et vous n'aviez rien à faire dans les vestiaires des Aurors !

La jeune tornade ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avec véhémence, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par la voix autoritaire et pas si enchantée que ça du Supérieur des Aurors, qui commençait sérieusement à envisager de prendre une retraite anticipée.

-DU CALME !!!! Figg, si vous voulez bien escorter Miss Black jusqu'à votre bureau et lui offrir une tasse de thé, vous m'obligeriez. J'arrive dans quelques instants, termina Maugrey, et il poussa les deux nouveaux venus vers la porte.

-Miss Amelia Black vient d'être traînée dans votre Quartier général à cinq heures du matin, parce qu'elle rôdait dans les vestiaires des Aurors ? s'étrangla Muldoon.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit tranquillement l'Auror après avoir compté mentalement jusqu'à dix, j'ai l'habitude. »

Pour le coups, Muldoon faillit jaillir de sa chaise :

« L'habitude ??? Il est pour vous monnaie courante que la cadette d'une des plus influentes et nobles familles d'Angleterre soit retrouvée à une heure indue dans les vestiaires de vos hommes, et je n'en ai JAMAIS été inform ?

-Remettez-vous, monsieur le Chef du Conseil, sourit Maugrey. Cette affaire-là n'est pas aussi grave qu'elle le semble, et je pense même qu'elle peut nous aider à résoudre votre petit problème français ! A votre tour de m'écouter sans m'interrompre, si vous le voulez bien. »

Devant l'absence de réaction du politicien, Maugrey commença à conter son histoire…

« Comme vous le savez, Miss Amelia Black a passé avec succès ses ASPICs à Poudlard l'an dernier. Sitôt son diplôme en poche, cette exquise demoiselle vint dans ce bureau afin de me demander un dossier de postulation à l'entraînement des Aurors. Or, il s'avéra que la demoiselle en question était bien connue de mes services, bien que son père aient toujours pris soin d'étouffer les différentes affaires dans lesquelles elle s'était retrouvée enrôlée dans le passé. Il faut en effet que vous sachiez que Miss Black, en sa qualité de Metamorphmagus, se trouva, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'étudiante de Serdaigle à Poudlard, une source assez peu commune de divertissement : elle se mit à fréquenter les pires tripots qu'elle pût trouver et, s'acoquinant avec des bandits de la pire espèce, elle infiltra plusieurs réseaux de contrebandiers, voleurs de grands chemins ou autres, et joua les espions anonymes au service des Aurors, bien que personne ne lui aie jamais demandé ou même donné la permission de faire quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle arriva la bouche en cœur dans ces lieux, j'avais déjà une assez bonne idée de ses capacités et de son entêtement. Je lui ai donc dit que, étant une femme et membre d'une éminente famille noble anglaise, je ne pouvais accéder officiellement à sa demande, même si, et je doutai sincèrement que ce fût un jour le cas, son père intercédait en sa faveur. En revanche, je l'autorisai officieusement à revêtir l'apparence d'un homme et à participer discrètement à certains entraînements, ses missions futures devant rester par la suite dans le plus total anonymat. Jusqu'à ce jour, elle a toujours fait preuve d'un talent incroyable à se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou mais à s'en tirer avec les honneurs et son anonymat intact, ou peu s'en faut : suite à un regrettable incident, mes hommes ont découvert qu'elle était une fille. Son efficacité en tant qu'espionne est indéniable, à la hauteur de sa remarquable suffisance, je pense. Ses gouailleries ont également vite conquis la confiance de chacun de ses partenaires, mais bien sûr, aucun des membres de sa famille n'est au courant de notre arrangement, et si cela venait un jour à être le cas, les deux partis nieraient avec la dernière énergie avoir eu toute espèce de relation. Pour en finir au sujet de Miss Black, je vous saurez gré de l'appeler Skia si vous la recroisez un jour en tant qu'auxiliaire Auror, c'est le pseudonyme qu'elle s'est choisi. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller m'enquérir auprès de Figg de son dernier « crime », puis j'amènerai la demoiselle ici afin que vous lui expliquiez plus avant les détails de sa mission.

-Sa mission ? répéta un peu hagard Muldoon, encore sous le choc de cette avalanche de nouvelles.

-Bien sûr ! Skia est l'agent idéal pour cette mission en France, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Et sur ces mots, Magnus Maugrey, responsable de la section des Aurors, laissa le Chef du Conseil des Sorciers dans son bureau afin qu'il digère un peu toutes ces informations, mais surtout aussi pour éviter que Figg ne finisse par étrangler la jeune Black.

§

Suivant les éclats de voix clairement audibles maintenant qu'il avait quitté l'abri sécurisant de son bureau, il se dirigea, résigné, vers la source des hurlements… Ce qu'il vit dépassa ses cauchemars les plus fous : Figg avait apparemment essayé dans un premier temps de suivre les instructions de son Chef, mais le contrôle de la situation et de ses nerfs lui avait visiblement échappé. A en juger d'après la mare de thé verdâtre à paillette qui gisait sur le sol, Skia avait une fois de plus trafiqué la théière de son mentor la veille au soir, ou qui sait ? peut-être même au petit matin, et n'avait pas eu envie d'en subir les conséquences… Devant tant d'effronterie, l'Auror n'avait pas résisté à la tentation et avait entrepris de lui faire ingurgiter la mixture de force, ce qui expliquait les cadavres de tasses brisées disséminées par terre, sur le bureau et les chaises, jusque dans les tiroirs. Et d'après les traces pailletées qui ornait les murs, on pouvait facilement deviner que Skia avait mis à contribution ses talents de batteuse pour repousser les tentatives furieuses de Figg, à l'aide d'un… porte-manteau ? supposa Maugrey en voyant ledit porte-manteau accroché à la lampe du plafond, en deux morceaux. Il ne cesserait de s'étonner de l'inventivité de cette petite. Il se décida enfin à parler lorsque Figg, apercevant enfin son chef, renonça à tenter d'enfoncer la tête de la jeune Black dans la théière…

« Hum… Monsieur le Supérieur … j'ai…

-Salut, Grand Sachem ! coupa Skia qui redressant une chaise, la répara d'un coups de baguette magique et s'assit dessus, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'elle se massât délicatement son épaule gauche, par laquelle Figg l'avait maintenue.

-JEUNE IMPERTINENTE ! Ce n'est p…

-Et si vous me disiez tout de suite ce qui s'est passé cette fois ? interrompit Maugrey. A vous la parole, Figg.

-Eh bien je faisais mon inspection habituelle des Quartiers d'entraînements… Parce que vous savez, les jeunes recrues oublient toujours cinq ou six poignards, voire même leur baguette à la fin de la journée, et sur le matin, les apprentis se retrouvent, à peine arrivés dans les Quartiers, avec quatre ou six orteils en moins, ce qui est toujours un bon motif pour flemmarder à l'infirmerie, et… Enfin bref, je faisais ma ronde habituelle quand j'entendis un énorme tintamarre provenant des vestiaires. Sur le coups, j'ai songé au Troll de montagne qui avait servi pour un entraînement la veille, et je suis allé voir. Le vacarme cessa dès que j'ouvris la porte, et avec la plus grande des prudences, je me suis tout de même avancé dans l'obscurité. Et c'est à ce moment que cette jeune dame m'a sauté dessus !

-Hey, je vous signale que vous n'aviez rien à faire dans les vestiaires à cette heure ! intervint une Skia assez renfrognée à l'idée qu'on ait pu la prendre pour un Troll.

-Il me semble que ton supérieur direct vient de nous donner une raison excellente pour justifier sa présence là-bas. Quelle est la tienne ?

-Flint m'a piqué mes Serpoignards ! explosa la jeune fille, furieuse. Je me suis donné un mal de chien pour les « emprunter » à l'armurerie de mon père, et ce Poufsouffle dégénéré me les a volé pendant l'entraînement d'hier !

-Les Serpoignards sont des objets d… commença le vieil Auror.

-Mais ça n'explique toujours pas ta présence là-bas ! intervint Maugrey qui tenait à garder le fil de la conversation.

-Cet idiot les faisait admirer à ses potes après l'entraînement.

-Je vois… Et bien sûr tu ne pouvais pas exiger qu'ils te les rendent, sinon tu aurais du expliquer d'où tu les tenais, et tu ne pouvais décemment pas griller ta couverture en tant que Skia, fille et petite-fille de voleurs de grand chemin… réfléchit le Chef des Aurors. Non, ce genre de poignard est typique de la famille Black… Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit qu'ils étaient bien à toi, que tu les avais eu en héritage de ton arrière-grand-père qui avait réussi il y a des années un casse chez les Black ?

-Mais c'est bien sûr ! C'est ça que j'aurais du dire ! se morigéna la brune. Rhaaaaa pourquoi faut-il toujours que je préfère l'action à la réflexion ? J'ai jamais eu de tendances griffondor pourtant ! Bon, je vous fait toutes mes excuses ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais Père nous emmène au Chemin de Traverse ce matin, donc j'ai pas intérêt à être en retard, pas vrai ? pépia-t-elle en se préparant à sortir.

-Skia… appela Maugrey.

-Oui, je sais, c'est pas bien de mettre de l'encre indélébile dans les théières… j'en mettrai plus dans celles de l'ancêtre, promis !

Et avant que l'un des deux hommes ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle transplana.

-Enfin tranquille… soupira Figg. Mais si j'étais vous, j'y regarderai à deux fois avant de boire du thé à l'avenir… Elle vous a promis de ne plus trafiquer le mien, mais je pense que la prochaine victime sur sa liste, c'est vous…

-Ô joie ! Ce sera l'occasion de me défaire de ma dépendance à mes chères tasses d'eau chaudes parfumées…

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait l'incapable de service ? La tête du Troll d'hier sur un plateau en partance pour le manoir Malfoy ?

-Oh non, cette fois c'était sér… Nom d'un Troll! Elle est partie avant que je puisse lui exposer sa mission ! Et le Chef du Conseil qui attend de régler les derniers détails avec elle dans mon bureau…

§

Pendant ce temps, dans la très noble et très ancienne maison des Blacks, Amelia apparut soudainement dans sa chambre. Avec un soupir, elle vérifia discrètement les sorts de non-intrusion qu'elle avait placé sur chacune des issues de la pièce, puis se laissa finalement tomber sur son lit de tout son long. A ce moment, un étrange couinement de protestation se firent entendre. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, puis ses mains semblèrent chercher quelque chose dans le vide sur l'empreinte que son dos avait laissé sur l'amas de couvertures et, l'ayant trouvé, elle le tint à bout de bras.

« Que je t'y reprenne, tiens, à te sauver comme ça pendant que je prépare mes petites blagues… fit-elle sévèrement. Franchement, Mim, tu n'aurais pas pu visiter autre chose que les vestiaires comme lieu de villégiature ? »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, la chose à laquelle elle s'adressait, un singe des plus gracieux et mignon, commença lentement à apparaître.

« Tu m'imagines un peu en train d'expliquer que oui, je sais parfaitement, Grand Sachem, qu'avoir un Demiguise comme animal de compagnie, c'est puni par la loi, mais que voulez-vous, il fallait bien que je sauve la pauvre bestiole de la transformation en cape d'invisibilité au profit de mon père… Et puis vous comprenez, elle s'est prise d'affection pour moi, et moi pour elle…blablabla… Remarque, j'adorerais voir sa tête à ce moment-là…, rit-elle.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloirs, mais elle n'eut que le temps de reprendre son apparence normale, de balancer Mim redevenue invisible sous son lit et de changer ses vêtements à l'aide d'un rapide sort tout en remerciant mentalement son mentor de l'avoir harcelée sur la rapidité de ses réflexes, avant d'entendre un coups sourd retentissant contre sa porte, précédé d'un « Miss Am… ».

Se maudissant pour avoir oublier d'ôter les sorts de non-intrusion, le jeune fille les leva en vitesse et ouvrit la porte à toute volée, tombant presque sur le corps inanimé de l'elfe de maison qui venait de se précipiter sur la susnommée porte dans le but charitable de réveiller sa maîtresse. Avant que l'humaine n'ai pu esquisser un geste, l'elfe se redressa soudain, les yeux louchant encore un peu, mais au moins toujours en vie.

« Miss Amelia ! Il faut faire vite, Miss ! Monsieur a dit que si Miss Amelia n'apparaissait pas au petit-déjeuner, Monsieur refuserait d'emmener Miss Amelia avec les autres Miss !! pépia le petit être en ouvrant résolument la garde-robe qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

§

« Quand je pense que j'ai laissé Sally m'aider à m'enfiler cette fichue robe, me friser les cheveux et me maquiller comme un poupée de porcelaine !!! Et tout ça pour QUOI ? Pour subir le babillage stupide de cet abruti de Flint ! Déjà que sa tête ne me plaisait pas quand je le voyais de loin au Quartier d'entraînements, mais EN PLUS il a fallu qu'il me tienne la main TOUTE la journée d'un air aussi suffisant et satisfait que le gosse Malfoy lorsqu'il a réussi à obliger le professeur Weasley à lui faire des excuses publiques pendant ma dernière année à Hogwart… La prochaine fois que je vois ce fils à papa, JE LUI ECLATE SA SALE PETITE TETE !!! »

Telles étaient les douces pensées qui traversaient la tête de Skia, alors qu'elle arrivait aux environs de minuit dans le bureau de Maugrey. Pour célébrer sa mauvaise humeur, elle s'était affublée de longs cheveux noirs corbeau, et ses yeux à l'étrange éclat de glace lançaient paradoxalement des flammes à quiconque les croisait. Pour son malheur, le Chef du Conseil, qui se trouvait là en compagnie de l'Auror, eut la malchance de darder son regard sur ces prunelles explosives. Le pauvre homme se figea sous l'impact, tandis que Skia, qui ne se doutait pas d'être à l'origine de son malaise, prenait souplement place sur l'un des sièges faisant face à la table de travail de son bien-aimé patron, le saluant au passage d'un signe de tête.

« Alors, on m'annonce la couleur ? fit-elle, mordante, alors que Maugrey observait d'un air amusé Muldoon qui se remettait difficilement de son attaque.

-B… Bonsoir mad… Mademoiselle ! bégaya le politicien. Sachez tout d'abord que je n'ai eu connaissance de votre … situation des plus p… particulières il y a fort peu de temps… et j…

-De quelle situation voulez-vous parler, Monsieur le Chef du Conseil ? coupa froidement la jeune fille, sur ses gardes.

-Tout va bien, Skia, la rassura son supérieur. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de mettre M. Muldoon dans la confidence après ton entrée de ce matin. Mais cela m'a permis de trouver la solution à un épineux problème… Nous avons une mission pour toi.

-Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec Gringotts et ces histoires de bûchers en France ? demanda l'air de rien Skia, décidée à ne pas se laisser prendre pour une gamine capricieuse jouant les Jeanne d'Arc avant la lettre.

-Comment savez-vous que ces évènements sont liés ? s'écria, paniqué le Chef du Conseil.

-Oh, mais je ne le savais pas avant que votre réaction me le confirme, répondit tranquillement Amelia en changeant la couleur de sa chevelure. Bien entendu, le bond du vieux Gringotts de cet après-midi lorsque Père a évoqué devant lui l'actualité française y a aussi été pour quelque chose… Bien, ce doit être assez croustillant, puisque cela vous amène à des heures respectivement aussi matinale et tardive chez mon chef… continua-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

-Vous acceptez alors ? s'empressa de demander Muldoon. Ma chère, le Conseil des Sorciers vous en sera éternellement reconnaissant ! soupira-t-il de soulagement.

-Skia n'a pas encore acceptée ! intervint Maugrey. Vous ne lui avez rien dit encore de sa mission !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand le Grand Sachem se préoccupait-il de son avis ? Elle se contentait d'habitude de prendre son ordre de mission et de foncer…

La protestation de l'Auror ne plut apparemment pas à l'autre homme, mais il se contenta de soupirer puis de tendre un parchemin à la plus jeune. Celle-ci le prit, circonspecte, et en entreprit la lecture. Quand elle releva la tête quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux pétillaient.

« Vous vous rendez bien sûr compte, Monsieur le Chef du Conseil, que cette mission est des plus délicates et demande un … doigté des plus subtils, commença-t-elle mielleusement, et à ce moment, Maugrey se dit que tout compte fait, il n'aurait peut-être pas du choisir la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr, Miss, et votre supérieur m'a assuré que vous en étiez parfaitement capable, répondit Muldoon.

-Et donc, vous conviendrez avec moi que, toute peine méritant salaire, la récompense pour ce … service que vous me demandez, sera à la hauteur du labeur occasionné, bien entendu.

-Bien entendu ! renchérit Muldoon, qui ne voyait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Donc, je pense qu'il n'est que justice que je vous demande un simple papier signé de votre main…

-Jamais je n'oserai fuir mes engagements, Miss, et c'est grand outrage que de penser que vous aurez besoin d'un tel document pour me contraindre à vous payer pour ce travail ! protesta-t-il.

-Vous vous égarez, Monsieur le Chef du Conseil. Ce parchemin autographié par votre auguste main ne sera en aucun cas un quelconque contrat qui me permettra de vous forcer à respecter votre parole, mais plutôt le salaire lui-même que vous allez me payer, répartit la jeune Black.

-Plaît-il ?

Maugrey retint à grande peine le sourire qui menaçait d'éclore sur son visage quand il entendit ce faible croassement sortir de la bouche de Muldoon.

-Mais c'est évident, je pense, expliqua Skia, qui pour sa part souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. La seule chose que je demanderai pour le sauvetage de ces Sorciers et de l'argent qu'ils ont caché, sera un papier officiel par lequel vous me reconnaîtrez ma propre indépendance avant l'âge légal de 22 ans. _De sorte que je n'ai pas à assassiner ce cher Flint lors de nos fichues fiançailles prévues pour le mois prochain_, ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

-Mais… Miss Black, je ne peux…

-Mon nom ici est Skia ! coupa brutalement la jeune personne avec emportement. Mais bien entendu, vous mettrez votre document au nom de Miss Amelia Black, reprit-elle sur un ton plus doucereux.

-Votre père… retenta le malheureux, épouvanté à l'idée de la réaction de Lord Black.

-… est un gentil toutou soumis à l'intérêt de la nation sorcière, ou plus précisément à son propre intérêt financier, le corrigea-t-elle d'une voix acide. Et de toute façon, si vous décidez maintenant de me retirer cette mission, je ferai tout, et je dis bien tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour que Gringotts ne revoit jamais ses écus d'argent. Votre décision ?

-Eh bien… commença lentement l'Auror après un long moment de silence, je pense qu'il te faudra choisir un autre pseudonyme pour cette fois. Le nom de Skia est bien trop connu parmi les Aurors pour que tu le gardes pour cette mission qui te propulsera sur les feux de la rampe.

Le Chef du Conseil, atterré, les observa, l'œil hagard.

-En effet, Skia découverte en tant qu'Amelia Black risquerait d'amener des parchemins remplis de questions gênantes sur votre bureau… L'idée générale est de récupérer les fortunes du bon peuple anglais, puis de faire la différence entre argent moldu et argent sorcier, mais ça, ce sera votre boulot. Or, les fortunes sorcières de Gringotts se compte essentiellement en pièces d'argent, contrairement aux monnaies moldues plus courantes d'or et de bronze. Voyons si je me souviens de mes cours de langues anciennes du collège… Le celte qui s'approche le plus de 'pièce d'argent' est … Gwen… dolen… , réfléchit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers les deux hommes, un immense sourire accroché au visage. Vous savez quoi ? fit-elle en faisant pâlir son teint et en blondissant ses cheveux au point qu'ils tiraient sur le blanc. Je me sens comme une Gwendoline ! » finit-elle fièrement en caressant une de ses mèches soyeuses.

La mâchoire du Chef du Conseil se fracassa par terre, tandis que Maugrey se pliait de rire :

« Tu parles d'un déguisement, tu ressembles trait pour trait à l'idéal aristocratique des Malfoy ! Les Français repèreront ta flegmatique frimousse au premier coup d'œil ! »

§

Remarque aux lecteurs : les reviews sont plus que bienvenues !


	2. En route pour la France!

Disclaimer : à Rowling l'argent et ses persos (Gwendoline la Fantasque est mentionnée dans le tome 3), à moi mes propres persos, prière de ne pas y toucher sans mon consentement. (encore que j'imagine peu de personnes écrire sur cette époque, mais sait-on jamais…)

Titre : Gwendoline la Fantasque

Autrice : Mephie

Rating : G

Genre : Humor/Romance

Note : Voici comme promis le chapitre deux, à partir de maintenant j'updaterai tous les dimanches ! Bonne lecture !

§

§

Chapitre 2 : En route pour la France !

L'horloge indiquait quelques minutes avant minuit. Se retenant de soupirer d'impatience – un Black ne soupire pas d'impatience, tout lui vient toujours à point, le concept de patience et d'impatience lui est inconnu – Lord Black décida d'accorder quelques instants de son précieux temps à l'étude de la tapisserie familiale.

Des générations et des générations de Blacks, de Sang-Pur, sa fierté. Il était désormais le pilier de cette famille, le garant de sa pureté, et, comme chacun de ses prédécesseurs, il veillerait à ce que ses enfants vivent dans le but de conserver cette tradition sacrée.

Son regard se porta lentement vers les extrémités de l'arbre généalogique et un léger sourire détendit ses lèvres. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ses ancêtres pouvaient être fiers de ses choix d'alliances… Sa fille aînée avait épousé un lointain cousin de la famille Parkinson. Un mariage parfait : le garçon ne lui avait donné que des filles, trois, pour être exact, et semblait avoir compris qu'un descendant mâle n'était pas de rigueur. Oui, Anguitia avait su manier les potions avec brio pour se conformer à ses ordres. Elle était sa fille préférée, la plus dévouée à son clan. Il avait eu raison d'écouter les prédictions de la Devineresse et de ne pas l'étouffer à sa naissance. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle été née fille, elle avait compensé à de nombreuses reprises cette terrible tare, acceptant d'œuvrer dans l'ombre et de ne pas faire valoir ses légitimes prétentions à la direction de la Maison des Blacks lorsqu'il avait désigné son deuxième enfant, son seul fils, comme son successeur.

Ophiuchus ferait un superbe chef de clan. La preuve était qu'il avait déjà déniché sa future épouse, une Sang-Pur bien entendu, et noble roumaine, qui étudiait dans une année inférieure à la sienne alors qu'il était encore à Durmstrang. Il était d'ailleurs en train de lui faire sa cour et serait marié d'ici juin, le temps que la fille ait fini ses études.

Bérénice était promise à tout autre chose. Troisième rejeton, elle n'existait que pour redorer le prestige de la famille. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient un visage angélique, et cette seule caractéristique l'avait rendue digne de compter dans la famille Black. Elle était la ravissante idiote de la famille, son père y avait veillé. Sa beauté naïve, sa fraîcheur rassuraient les autres sorciers qui avaient vu d'un très mauvais œil l'inscription d'Ophiuchus à Durmstrang. Elle resterait ce petit modèle délicat de pureté, et jamais elle ne se marierait.

Et enfin, Amélia, la dernière-née. La seule qui fît grincer les dents de son père. La seule qu'il n'aurait jamais du laisser vivre. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, après que la Devineresse lui eût chuchoté combien de problèmes cette enfant causerait à son Sang. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sceller la bouche et le nez du bébé avec une lourde couverture, elle s'était subitement tendue de tout son corps et son visage était devenu la réplique parfaite miniature de celui de son père qui la surplombait, imitant jusqu'à l'éclat inquiétant de ses yeux sombres. Prenant cela pour une soumission à la Famille qu'il représentait, il l'avait épargnée, et maintenant, il s'en mordait toujours les doigts. Une Serdaigle chez les Blacks ! Aux tendances gryffondoriennes qui plus est ! Enfin… Le fils Flint était réputé pour son caractère brutal et dominant ; bientôt la Maison des Blacks serait débarrassée de cette honteuse plaie. D'une façon ou d'une autre…

Une petite explosion et un nuage de fumée verte dans la cheminée sortirent le maître des lieux de ses pensées. Le nouveau venu, Lord Lacertus Malfoy, épousseta des grains de poussière inexistants de la cape qui le recouvrait et s'assit sans préambule sur le siège qui faisait face au bureau de Lord Black :

« Mon cher beau-frère, j'ai la solution idéale à notre petit désagrément français… Il est temps pour nous de mettre au pas ce misérable Gobelin de Maltheus Gringotts et, faisons donc d'une pierre deux coups, de nous donner les moyens financiers auxquels nous trouverons toujours une certaine utilité…»

§

Au même moment, dans l'obscurité nocturne, la ville de Londres bruissait des rafales tourbillonnantes du vent. Alors que les ténèbres recouvraient la lune pour un temps, une ombre se glissa furtivement le long des ruelles, plus silencieuse qu'un chat, frôlant les maisons endormies. Elle se retrouva bientôt devant le grand bâtiment de la banque Gringotts aux ombres inquiétantes. A pas de loup, elle s'approcha du portail de bronze, et il sembla qu'un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres quand une porte apparut soudainement dans le métal lisse et opaque. Elle la passa sans hésiter et se glissa à l'intérieur. La porte disparut tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparut et une lumière aveuglante figea la souple silhouette.

« Vous vous rendez bien compte, Miss, que si vous faîtes un jour allusion à ce passage secret, je devrai nier en bloc puis m'assurer d'un silence plus… définitif de votre part, grinça le vieux Gringotts.

Un mince sourire détendit le visage de Skia rosi par les assauts du vent glacial qui sifflait au dehors. Rabattant sur ses épaules la capuche couleur de pierre qui recouvrait sa tête, elle secoua ses boucles brunes d'un air mutin.

-Voyons mon cher monsieur le directeur de cette banque, pour cela, il faudrait d'abord que vous m'attrapiez, répondit-elle.

-Trêve d'amabilité, Skia, nous ne sommes pas ici pour plaisanter ! » intervint Maugrey en sortant de l'ombre.

-Grand Sachem ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! commença la jeune fille en lui administrant une grande claque dans le dos. Toujours à faire des heures sup' à ce que je vois !

Le Supérieur des Aurors se contenta de lui répondre par un froncement de sourcils, et, lui faisant signe de le suivre, la mena dans le bureau du directeur de la banque où attendait déjà le Chef du Conseil. Le Gobelin qui avait joué le rôle de comité d'accueil adressa à ce dernier un regard noir et lui prit vivement des mains la petite balance de cristal qu'il était en train d'admirer, pour la reposer à sa place sur le manteau de la cheminée. Ceci fait, il s'assit confortablement face à ses hôtes.

« Bien, nous connaissons tous la raison pour laquelle nous sommes réunis en ces lieux, commença-t-il nerveusement. Cependant, je ne crois pas que nous ayons eu le plaisir d'être présenté, continua-t-il en reportant son regard sur Skia. Je suis Maltheus Gringotts, directeur de cette banque.

-Et voici Miss Amelia Black ! s'empressa de compléter Muldoon, désireux d'écourter au plus vite cette réunion.

Un silence de plomb suivit des déclaration. Le Gobelin semblait pétrifié de stupéfaction puis de colère, tandis que la mâchoire de Maugrey se crispait de contrariété.

-Je n'ai pas fait appel à v…, gronda sourdement Gringotts.

-Seriez-vous donc aussi borné que le commun des humains, Directeur ? coupa Amelia d'un ton tranchant.

Un sombre éclat joua dans les yeux du vieux Gobelin. Comment cette enfant gâtée pouvait-elle oser lui adresser la parole de la sorte ? Mais la jeune fille ignora son humeur.

« Pensez-vous donc réellement que le Chef du Conseil des Sorciers des Iles de Grande Bretagne et le Responsable de la Sécurité de la Nation sorcière anglaise s'amuseraient à vous présenter une incapable pour remplir la mission dont il est question ce soir ?

Les prunelles de la jeune Metamorphmagus passèrent du vert tendre au bleu polaire tandis qu'elle parlait, et elle se leva brusquement, rejetant sur son siège son ample cape, révélant ainsi à la vue des trois hommes une robe de mage de guerre couleur de nuit bardée de cuir retenue par une ceinture à laquelle brillait une longue épée d'airain dont la poignée incrustée d'argent étincelait de mille feux aux côtés d'un assortiment de petites fioles soigneusement scellées.

« Pensez-vous réellement que je n'ai pas les qualités requises pour un tel travail ? Pensez-vous réellement que je puisse usurper cet uniforme en la présence même du Supérieur des Aurors ?

La voix de la jeune fille semblait régner soudain d'autorité dans la pièce. Lentement, le Gobelin la détailla, puis il reprit la parole, soutenant le regard implacable planté dans le sien.

-Il s'avère, Miss Black, qu'il me semble au contraire devoir vous reconnaître non seulement l'arrogance caractéristique de votre famille, mais également une présomption qui n'a d'égale que votre suffisance. Cependant, continua-t-il légèrement moins mordant, je pense que cela vous sera bien utile pour faire face à ces Français infatués de leurs personnes.

A ce changement de ton, Muldoon soupira de soulagement, remerciant Merlin que la situation n'ait pas occasionné de complication dues à l'effronterie de la cadette des Blacks, tandis que Maugrey prenait note mentale de féliciter pour une fois la jeune fille de son incroyable et épouvantable caractère. La fierté des Blacks, dont la part importante dans le caractère de Skia était indéniable, même si vigoureusement reniée par la principale intéressée, venait d'opérer un petit miracle en convaincant sans équivoque le vieux Gobelin grincheux et misogyne de la valeur d'une femme. Skia, quand à elle, se contenta de se rasseoir.

« Voici, fit le Gobelin en lui présentant un parchemin, la liste des personnes que vous devrez rapatrier. L'adresse au bas de la feuille est celle de votre seul et unique contact français. Il habite à Paris. Il vous aidera dans votre entreprise. Avez-vous des questions ?

La jeune fille parcourut diligemment des yeux la cinquantaine de noms inscrits à l'encre rouge si particulière de Gringotts – après tout, n'assurait-on pas que ce n'était non pas de l'encre, mais plutôt le sang des malheureux qui avaient tenté de braquer la banque ? – et s'attarda une seconde sur l'adresse.

-Puisque vous me le demandez si aimablement, commença-t-elle avec un charmant sourire, j'aimerai assez savoir si vous accepteriez d'être mon témoin !

Alors que le banquier haussait un sourcil des plus circonspects, la jeune espionne, qui arborait maintenant une chevelure rousse flamboyante, se tourna vers Muldoon, dans une attente muette. Avec un regard malheureux, le Chef du Conseil soupira à fendre l'âme et sortit de la sacoche soigneusement posée sur ses genoux un parchemin à l'en-tête du Conseil des Sorciers, et le lui tendit. Dans un sourire éblouissant, elle le saisit et, l'ayant soigneusement parcouru des yeux, elle le tendit à Maugrey. Pendant que celui-ci le lisait à son tour, elle dit :

« Voyez-vous, Monsieur le Directeur, je ne suis pas exactement un citoyen libre et en pleine possession de ses droits civiques, même si je peux parfaitement prétendre au titre d'Auror ; et étant donné le caractère pour le moins vital de la mission que je me prépare à effectuer, je me suis permis de demander en guise de rémunération, une majorité anticipée et mon entière indépendance au Conseil des Sorciers. Grâce à ce document que je compte laisser dans un de vos coffres réputés inviolables… » Elle s'interrompit soudain, comme frappée par une idée particulièrement désagréable avant de reprendre d'un ton suave : « Bien sûr, s'il venait à en disparaître…

-Mon établissement a bâti sa renommée sur la fiabilité de nos coffres, Miss Black, l'interrompit vivement Gringotts. Soyez certaine que nul ne touchera à ce document avant votre retour, assura-t-il en saisissant le parchemin que lui tendait maintenant le Supérieur des Auror, lançant au passage un regard en biais d'avertissement vers Muldoon qui se ratatina sur sa chaise. Il en lut le contenu avec soin, puis apposa sa signature près de celle de Muldoon qui ornait déjà le bas du papier. Maugrey puis Skia l'imitèrent avant qu'il ne le range méticuleusement dans son coffre-fort personnel.

« Je vous remercie de tant d'application dans votre travail, commenta Skia, alors qu'il finissait de replacer les sorts compliqués assurant l'inviolabilité du coffre. Maintenant, pouvez-vous me dire comment je passerai outre les barrières magiques de la douane sorcière française ?

-Ces barrières ne contrôlent que les transplanages et le réseau de cheminées, et ce pour la simple raison que les autorités françaises sorcières estiment que personne ne serait assez fou pour tenter la traversée de la Manche en balai ou par toute autre voie aérienne. Il te sera donc facile de les passer en balai. Bien entendu, ce sera à ce moment des vigiles moldues que tu devras te défier : elles ont toutes été dotées d'une vision capable de percer les sortilèges d'invisibilité, à leur insu bien sûr. Mais le grand nombre de navires templiers en panne dans le port de La Rochelle devrait te permettre facilement de passer inaperçue, les mâts et les cordages forment sans doute une sorte d'écran dans lequel tu devras te faufiler, estima son supérieur.

Skia fit la moue, déçue à l'idée de ne pas faire, comme à son habitude, une arrivée éclatante sous un déguisement de riche moldue… Le rôle de comtesse ivre qu'elle avait du jouer lors de sa précédente mission dans le fin fonds des Highlands avait été des plus divertissants !

Tous trois passèrent ensuite en revue divers détails de moindre importance, puis chacun des hommes serra gravement la main de la jeune fille, à un tel point qu'elle imagina un moment qu'ils devaient assister à un enterrement le lendemain et venaient soudainement de s'en souvenir.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la nuit, Skia ne vit pas une petite silhouette sortir quelques minutes après elle du bâtiment, et presser le pas furtivement à sa suite.

Cependant, un vieil homme à la robe couleur de nuit dissimulée dans une cape couleur de pierre avait vu la petite silhouette, et il se glissa à son tour dans le bâtiment.

« Figg ! s'exclama Maugrey en voyant le vieil Auror passer soudainement la porte du bureau de Gringotts où il discutait encore du pourcentage de réussite possible de Skia dans sa mission. Je vous avais demandé de veiller à ce que personne n'ait connaissance de cette réunion ! Que faites-vous à l'intérieur de la banque ? questionna-t-il vivement alors que Gringotts se remettait difficilement de l'attaque que la soudaine apparition de l'Auror avait provoqué chez lui.

-Un Gobelin vient de sortir des bâtiments, Monsieur ! répondit le vieil homme. Et il a apparemment pris Skia en filature. Vous m'aviez dit que le seul Gobelin présent serait Maltheus…

-Balivernes ! s'écria le Gobelin. Aucun de mes Gobelins n'était autorisé à rester cette nuit. Ils sont tous rentrés chez eux, et la banque est inviolable !

-En tout cas, il était à l'intérieur avant que je ne prenne ma garde, donc avant le crépuscule ! assura Figg. Je peux vous le certifier.

-Si le Gobelin a entendu cette conversation, commença Muldoon, la voix tremblante, et qu'il prévient la presse…

-Au diable la presse ! s'écria avec emportement Maugrey. Marcus, avez-vous reconnu le Gobelin en question ?

-Je me souviens surtout de l'avoir vu accueillir ici Lord Black hier matin ! répondit sombrement Figg.

-Le conseiller financier de M. Black est Agrippa, intervint le banquier, mais il est actuellement couché avec une poussée de furoncles fébriles depuis une semaine… Je devais accueillir moi-même Lord Black hier, mais j'ai eu un empêchement… Le rapport de mon secrétaire doit bien faire mention de… Par tout l'or des mines de Zama! Pourquoi donc a-t-il confié le rapport mensuel de ce Black de malheur à un saisonnier ?

-Un saisonnier ? releva Maugrey.

-Un fainéant qui plus est, et un incapable ! grommela le vieux Gringotts. Ce Porsenna n'a jamais été capable de comprendre la différence de prix entre l'or blanc et l'or jaune.

-Et je suppose que vous avez l'adresse de ce … Porsenna ? questionna Figg, une sinistre lueur brillant dans son regard.

§

Après s'être débarrassée de l'uniforme d'Auror au Quartier Général, Skia rentra chez elle.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers sa garde-robe, son œil capta un reflet blond dans le miroir de la coiffeuse en frêne. Elle s'approcha et un sourire sans joie lui monta aux lèvres. Ce n'était qu'elle-même. Elle avait une fois de plus oublié de quelle apparence elle s'était dotée. Examinant les boucles blondes et le petit visage pale, elle comprit pourquoi elle avait cru voir sa sœur Bérénice : sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle avait donné au personnage de Gwendoline un physique qui rappelait énormément la blonde jeune fille.

Non, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Elle ne pouvait pas garder cette apparence pour Gwendoline ; elle aurait l'impression d'imiter sa sœur… Et elle savait très bien qu'il n'y avait aucun point commun entre Amelia Black et Bérénice Black autre que leur nom de famille. Bérénice était la constance et la douceur même. Amelia était la mutation perpétuelle et la rébellion incarnée. Bérénice était la fille chérie qui faisait bonne figure dans les bals ; Amelia était la brebis galeuse que l'on mariait au plus vite afin de s'en débarrasser. Et pourtant c'était grâce à Bérénice qu'Amelia était devenue ce qu'elle était. Deux ans seulement séparait les deux jeunes filles, et elles avaient plus ou moins grandi ensemble. La remuante et détestable Amelia avait profité de la douceur de son aînée, l'élevant au rang de modèle inatteignable. Amelia estimait que c'était l'influence de Bérénice qui l'avait sauvé d'être envoyée à Gryffondor. Tout comme Bérénice avait longuement argumenté avec le Choixpeau pour être envoyée à Serpentard et non à Poufsouffle, Amelia, se souvenant de la confidence de sa sœur au sujet de sa répartition, avait bataillé avec le même Choixpeau pour éviter non seulement Serpentard par pur esprit de contradiction, mais aussi Gryffondor, car appartenir à cette maison lui aurait valu d'être forcée par son père à avaler le stock entier de poisons de sa chère et tendre sœur Anguitia.

Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune Black métamorphosa lentement ses longues mèches de manière à ce qu'elles soient plus courtes et plus bouclées, puis s'attaqua au problème épineux de la couleur de ses yeux. Du vert tendre, ils passèrent au bleu acier puis au violet. Malheureusement, le violet était la couleur caractéristique des yeux des Vélanes en furie, mieux valait donc l'éviter, même si elle aurait eu un franc succès pour se faire obéir, songea-t-elle avec amusement. Perplexe, elle fit passer ses prunelles par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel avant de soupirer de découragement. Elle avait espéré faire de Gwendoline son meilleur personnage, mais comment atteindre l'excellence si le déguisement n'est que banal ? Fatiguée de fixer le miroir, elle baissa son regard vers la table de sa coiffeuse où trônait l'horrible collier d'opale que Flint lui avait offert le jour même. Les yeux écarquillés, elle reporta son regard sur son reflet. Son talent créatif piqué à vif, elle s'appliqua à faire adopter à son regard la même nuance que l'opale, puis rectifia la couleur de sa chevelure en l'assombrissant légèrement, ne laissant que les deux mèches de devant aussi blanches que la neige. Le nez retroussé d'un air mutin du plus bel effet, elle se sourit à elle même, un seul mot lui venant à l'esprit : parfaite !

S'arrachant à son auto-contemplation, elle ne devait partir que deux heures plus tard, calcula-t-elle, ce qui lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour finir ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Se saisissant d'une brosse, elle attira Mim sur ses genoux et s'appliqua à brosser soigneusement son pelage, ignorant les petits grognements de désaccord de la Demiguise.

« Allons ma belle, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas te présenter les poils emmêlés chez les Français… On dit que ce sont les gens les plus soucieux de leur toilette que la Terre ait jamais portés… Il ne faudrait pas faire mauvaise impression… »

Une fois lustrée, Mim courut se réfugier sous le lit, et entreprit, boudeuse, de retrouver le désordre confortable de sa fourrure… Réprimant un sourire, Skia se contenta de hausser les épaules et rassembla avec précaution les poils de l'animal restés sur sa brosse. D'un geste négligent du poignet, elle conjura ensuite un rouet et un fuseau qui s'activait déjà à tisser une cape faite d'un étrange matériau. Sans se démonter, Skia tordit rapidement la petite pelote de poil en un fil lisse et confia le tout à la machine. L'idée de se faire une cape d'invisibilité lui était venue quelques mois auparavant alors qu'elle avait retrouvé sous une armoire une de ses capes préférées qui semblait ornées d'un énorme trou en son milieu. Il s'était avéré que l'accroc était inexistant, et que ce n'était qu'un tas de poils du petit animal qui avait donné cette illusion. Ce moyen d'obtenir une cape aussi utile était certes plus long, mais aussi moins… définitif que celui que son père avait voulu mettre en application, à savoir écorcher la Demiguise.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle avait tranquillement rassemblé quelques affaires nécessaires pour son voyage, la jeune fille entendit résonner des pas furieux dans les couloirs. Vivement, elle rassembla ses affaires de voyages dans un sac qu'elle envoya auprès de Mim, et dissimula le rouet sur le point de terminer sa tâche sous l'une de ses couvertures, ne sachant que trop bien qui approchait. Et apparemment, son père ne se souciait pas de réveiller toute la maisonnée, ce qui signifiait qu'il était dans une colère noire. Etant donné qu'Amelia était la seule à pouvoir susciter une telle colère, mieux valait se préparer à l'orage. Elle n'eut que le temps de transfigurer ses vêtements de voyage en chemise de nuit, avant que son père ne pénètre dans la pièce, faisant exploser au passage les barrières magiques que la jeune fille avait une fois de plus oublié de lever.

« Jamais deux sans trois ! Mais y aura-t-il vraiment une troisième fois ? » pensa-t-elle distraitement, avant que son regard ne tombe sur la petite silhouette cachée dans l'ombre de son père. Un Gobelin… « Mauvais, très très mauvais !!! »

Sans plus réfléchir, elle sauta à terre, récupérant sous le lit son sac auquel une Mim invisible de peur se cramponnait désespérément, mais Lord Black fut plus rapide qu'elle et la rejeta brutalement sur son lit. Le père et la fille s'affrontèrent du regard ; si les yeux pouvaient tuer, ils seraient sans nul doute étendus tous deux au sol, sans vie.

« Comment as-tu osé… cracha le Lord, la baguette levée. Tes frasques ne te suffisaient donc pas ! Il a fallu que tu proposes tes services à ces incapables d'Aurors, reniant par ce geste même ta propre famille ! Je n'avait pas voulu ajouter fois aux ragots, tu n'étais pas la seule Metamorphmagus existant en Angleterre, mais maintenant… Mon sang ne déméritera pas le nom des Blacks ! s'écria-t-il. _Avada_…

-Non !!! hurla le Gobelin, en agrippant son bras. Son meurtre ne pourrait que vous nuire et faire péricliter notre projet !

A ce même moment, le rouet, ayant fini de tisser la cape, se mit à vrombir sous la couverture jetée négligemment sur lui. Profitant de ces deux diversions, la jeune Black attira à elle la cape d'invisibilité ainsi que son balai à l'aide d'un _Accio_, et fonça à travers la fenêtre, une Mim invisible glissée dans le sac qu'elle tenait toujours.

Malgré sa fuite, Skia ne s'éloigna pas tout de suite de la maison honnie, mais se contenta plutôt de prendre de la hauteur, échappant ainsi aux hurlements furieux et à la vue de son père, et s'engouffra en douceur dans la volière familiale. Se saisissant d'un bout de parchemin préparé de longue date dissimulé dans un replis de son sac, elle l'attacha sans tarder à la patte d'un hibou, l'enjoignant d'apporter le message au plus vite au Supérieur des Aurors. Ceci fait, elle redécolla, ignorant les gémissements paniqués de Mim, terrifiée par les hauteurs. Après que l'animal lui ait occasionné bon nombre d'embardées vertigineuses, Skia se décida à lui jeter un _Somnum cape !_ pour plus de sécurité.

« Et tu oses me reprocher d'avoir la frousse des araignées… Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'une trentaine de mètres d'altitude face à une sanguinaire arachnide armée de six pattes et de deux féroces mandibules frémissantes à l'idée de me bouffer ? »

§

Beaucoup plus tard…

« Maudite gamine infernale ! J'avais bien dit qu'une femme ne ferait que nous apporter des ennuis, mais croyez-vous que l'on m'ait écout ? Non, bien sûr ! Le vieux Figg ne sait faire que radoter, qu'ils disent … Vieil oiseau de mauvais augure… Ah ça il n'a pas le talent de sa mère-grand ! Et blablabla ! Et blablabla ! Fichue marmaille… Ca n'a même pas de poils au menton et ça se permet de bavasser sur les anciens… Et bien sûr, maintenant que la donzelle est en détresse, qui envoie-t-on sur son vieux balai aux blanches brindilles ? Le vieux Figg bien sûr ! Ah je l'aurait méritée ma retraite ! »

Le sorcier émit un grognement excédé tout en relevant le col de sa cape. La nuit était glaciale au sol, et certainement polaire en altitude.

« … il y a pourtant longtemps que j'ai dépassé l'âge légal des Princes Charmants, moi ! Foutue gamine… Et cet idiot de Chef du Conseil qui me répétait combien il était vital pour la nation sorcière de ramener la brebis égarée au bercail… Et la nation par-ci, et sa survie par-là… Il voulait plutôt dire son mandat de Chef, oui ! Quand je pense que le patron a osé m'envoyer courir après cette tête-en-l'air… Mais qui l'avait envoyée là-bas après tout ? Qui lui a agité sous le nez une possibilité de libert ? Et on ose dire, oui monsieur, qu'il assume parfaitement ses fonctions… Mais où va la jeunesse si les adultes foirent leurs décisions ? »

Marmonnant encore quelques imprécations dans sa barbe, il décolla en douceur et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité, veillant à profiter de la couverture nuageuse. Il sentait déjà le rhume et les rhumatismes pointer le bout de leurs vilaines petites bouilles…

§

Dimanche 15 octobre 1307, port de La Rochelle, 3h59.

Deux jeunes gens, rentrant sans aucun doute d'une nuit de débauche cheminaient paisiblement dans le quartier proche du chantier naval, leurs pas résonnant à peine dans les rues encore endormies.

« IL EST QUATRE HEURES ET TOUT VA BIEN ! DORMEZ BONNES GENS !!!!

Splash !

Le jeune homme, la chevelure brune tirée élégamment en arrière, habillé de pied en cape pour la première fois de sa vie en véritable noble sire venait d'entrer en collision avec ce qu'il assuma être un seau d'eau. Ou plutôt un seau d'eau venait d'entrer en collision avec lui. Glacé qui plus est.

Bien.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-La FOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEUUUUUUUUHHHHHH !!! Nan mais ça va pas de hurler ça alors que JE suis sous une fenêtre ???!!!

-Tu portes si bien le seau, Latro… , se moqua son compagnon, je n'ai pas pu résister ! Au fait, tu me dois deux écus… Tu avais parié pour le pot de chambre la dernière fois.

-Même pas vrai d'abord ! Ce pari concernait uniquement ce que TU prendrais sur la t

Le jeune homme se figea soudain alors qu'ils avaient pratiquement atteint la grève, comme frappé par une révélation.

« Dis, tu crois que les gens s'entraînent au lancer de seau en secret ? Nan, mais franchement ? Mais arrête de rire comme un âne ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'ils atteignent toujours leur cible alors qu'on les réveille au beau milieu de la nuit !

-Latro, mon cher ami, étant que la douce aurore aux doigts de rose nous apparaît en ce moment dans son plus splendide apparat, je ne pense pas que le terme d…

-Aurore ? Dans le plus simple appareil ? Mais o ? fit l'autre en regardant dans tous les sens, imaginant déjà la délicate jeune fille s'ébattant dans les eaux océanes…

-Aurore… Aube ! répliqua son compagnon, agacé d'avoir été coupé dans son élan poétique matinal.

-Avec Aude ?

-Mais non ! Aurore, aube, lever de soleil par opposition à crépuscule, bougre d'imbécile !

Latro le fixa d'un air malheureux, prêt à fondre en larmes.

-Comment oses-tu me donner de faux espoirs ?

-Comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre ! C'est pas demain la veille que tu admireras de tes yeux mon exquise cousine en tenue d'Eve !

-Mais si je le fais pas avec MES yeux, je ne crois pas apprécier autant de le faire à travers les yeux d'un autre… AIEUH ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as tap ?

-Sans commentaire…

-…

-…

-Dis…

-Quoi ?

-Ils avaient prévu un grain pour ce matin dans l'Almanach du Sorcier…

-Ouaip.

-Mais ça, ça dépasse la taille du grain réglementaire, non ? Si tu veux mon avis, fais-toi rembourser ton abonnement.

-Il ne t'est bien sûr pas venu à l'esprit que cette chose n'était pas un grain ? demanda poliment le blond.

-Maintenant que tu le dis et que la chose s'est rapprochée, je dirai que ça ressemble plutôt à… une sorte d'énorme … araignée… volante… douée de la parole… et d'un sacré vocabulaire… et … oh non pas elle ! s'affola-t-il soudain en voyant la 'chose' se rapprocher de plus en plus vite d'eux sans faire mine de ralentir.

-Elle ? releva, circonspect, son ami.

-Pose pas de question, et COURS !!! répondit l'autre en entamant un sprint.

Malheureusement, il ne put éviter sa deuxième collision de la journée.

Après un réjouissant concert de grognements, de gémissements, de jurons particulièrement colorés et de recrachage de sable mouillé, Latro fit face à son assaillant volant.

-Skia, ma douce, je suis conscient de te faire perdre la tête par la seule vue de ma personne, mais c'est pas une raison pour te jeter à la mienne ! En privé, je ne dis pas, mais tout de même, pas devant témoin !

L'autre sembla prête à répliquer vertement, mais elle se figea.

-Latro ?

-En chair, en os et en magie ! Et lui c'est La Fouine… parce qu'il adore mettre son précieux petit museau dans les affaires des autres ! Mais dis-moi, c'est pas très gentil de ne pas me prévenir de ton arrivée ! Si j'avais su, j'aurai prévu de te consacrer un peu de mon précieux temps, tiens, et même des vêtements, mais ne t'y habitues pas, hein, parce que ç'aurait été seulement parce que j'en aurais eu l'occasion ! Et comme l'occasion fait le larron comme dit le proverbe…Jolie cape au fait ! Elle vaut presque la mienne ! Où est-ce que tu l'as volée ? babilla-t-il en tentant de découvrir la tête de la jeune fille. Ou plutôt devrais-je demander… lequel de tes copains Aurors te l'a offerte par amour pour tes beaux yeux ? finit-il en se rembrunissant.

-Pas touche ! le coupa-t-elle en administrant une légère incision dans la main baladeuse à l'aide d'un poignard qu'elle avait soigneusement dissimulé jusque là. Et puis d'abord, comment tu m'as reconnue ?

-Il n'y a que toi pour jurer par tous mes pseudonymes…, répliqua le brun. Dis, tu me souhaites vraiment de me retrouver pendu par les …

-Tout ça, c'est du pass ! Latro, mon cher, j'ai une proposition à te faire ! fit soudain Skia, en rejetant soigneusement la capuche qui masquait son visage aux deux jeunes gens.

Le mouvement eut l'effet escompté, et elle put récupérer furtivement une Mim encore sonnée sur le sable et la ranger sous son ample manteau sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, trop occupés à fixer son pâle visage angélique serti de deux magnifiques yeux couleur d'opale et ses boucles d'un blond foncé contrastaient étrangement avec les deux mèches presque blanches qui folâtraient sur ses joues.

-Ah non ! La dernière fois que je t'ai écoutée, j'ai du quitter en catastrophe le pays ! protesta le brun après s'être remis du choc.

-Et si je te dis que c'est le genre de proposition que tu es incapable de refuser ? minauda la jeune fille en battant des cils.

A suivre…

§

Petites précisions :

Le mot Skia vient du grec qui se prononce pareil et qui signifie 'ombre'. Sous ce pseudo, Amelia a donc bien pu se faire passer pour un homme parmi les Aurors et autres.

D'autre part, je ne choisis pas les noms de mes personnages au hasard, ça intéresse quelqu'un d'avoir les équivalences françaises des noms latins ?

Dans ce chapitre apparaissent bien des personnages. Est-il nécessaire de faire un rappel à chaque chapitre ?

Les formules :

-Tout le monde connaît l'_Accio_ et _l'Avada Kedavra_ je pense, vu qu'ils sont mentionnés dans l'œuvre de Rowling.

-_Somnum cape_ ! endort la personne (ou dans la situation présente l'animal) visé.

§

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Lulu-Cyfair : Et voilà la suite des aventures de Skia ! Ou plutôt de Gwendoline ! J'espère que ça te plait toujours ! Un grand merci pour ta review ! Je commençais à croire que ce que j'écrivais seule n'avait pas grand intérêt…

Docteur Gribouille : Heureuse que ça te plaise ! En effet, il y a longtemps que j'avais écrit ce premier chapitre, et même une partie du deuxième, mais je n'avais plus d'idées pour la suite ! En fait je pensais faire uniquement une fic humoristique, mais récemment j'ai eu l'idée de bâtir toute une intrigue qui sera le fil rouge de l'histoire et qui me permettra d'insérer les éléments comiques que j'avais en tête depuis le début. En tout cas, je promets de ne pas la laisser non finie ! Merci de ta review ! Je pensais que personne n'avait aimé cette fic lors de sa première mise en ligne sur ce site, c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles je me suis découragée et que je ne l'ai pas continué avant aujourd'hui.


	3. Etrange cuisine

Disclaimer : à Rowling l'argent et ses persos (Gwendoline la Fantasque est mentionnée dans le tome 3), à moi mes propres persos, prière de ne pas y toucher sans mon consentement. (encore que j'imagine peu de personnes écrire sur cette époque, mais sait-on jamais…)

Titre : Gwendoline la Fantasque

Autrice : Mephie

Genre : Humour/Romance

Rating : G

Résumé/Sujet : L'Histoire nous apprend qu'au XIVe siècle, le roi de France Philippe le Bel ordonne l'arrestation des Templiers. J.K. Rowling ajoute dans la tome 3 de _Harry Potter_ qu'une certaine Gwendoline la Fantasque passa intentionnellement sur le bûcher 47 fois à cette même époque…

Et si ces deux faits apparemment sans relation n'étaient que le sommet émergé de l'iceberg ?

§

Chapitre 3 : Etrange cuisine 

L'auberge où les trois jeunes gens avaient trouvé bain chaud et copieux petit-déjeuner attendait tranquillement la venue des clients alors que les trois amis étaient encore attablés…

« Non, non et NON ! Je ne t'écoute pas… Je n'entends rien !!! Lalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-Latro ! Pour l'amour de Morgane, mais qui t'a appris à chanter aussi faux ?! protesta Skia en reculant vivement.

-Lalalaaaaaaaaaaa lalaaaaaaaa !!!LaaaaaalaaaAIEUH ! La Fouine, je te jure que tu as intérêt à savoir courir ! gronda furieusement le voleur en s'apprêtant à sauter sur son compère qui venait de lui allonger une taloche.

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille fut plus rapide et le saisit au collet avant de lui enfourner dans la bouche un verre de rhum qu'il avait commandé quelques minutes auparavant.

-Tu sais, belle Skia, la tradition n'est pas de lui faire avaler le verre en même temps que l'alcool, commenta La Fouine. Tut tut mon cher, fit-il à l'attention de Latro qui s'évertuait à faire lâcher prise à la jeune fille en tirant sur ses boucles blondes, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on traite une dame !

-Deux remarques, blondinet ! articula la jeune anglaise tout en relâchant Latro. D'abord, mon nom ici sera Gwendoline, je ne connais aucune Skia. Et ensuite, je ne veux pas discuter de la façon dont cet énergumène me traite, mais bien plutôt de l'affaire que je veux traiter avec lui. Donc, si tu veux bien nous excuser, on ne te retient pas !

-Ah mais si on le retient ! protesta vigoureusement le jeune voleur avant de se reverser une rasade généreuse de rhum.

Gwendoline fronça les sourcils. Un instant, La Fouine crut voir ses yeux bleus virer au rouge flamme, mais l'étrange éclat disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu ; la fatigue sans doute…

-Latro, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Tu as ma confiance, je t'ai berné assez souvent pour cerner ta personnalité, mais lui…

-La Fouine est mon ami ! Il me doit un service, alors j'aime autant l'envoyer au casse-pipe dans lequel tu vas m'envoyer à ma place !

-Tout va bien, Latro, je vais vous laisser, tout compte fait, je ne voudrais pas mécontenter une si jolie demoiselle, intervint le blond alors que son ami prenait une large inspiration pour mieux continuer ses protestations. Je te vois ce soir à la taverne, comme d'habitude, finit-il à l'attention de Latro tout en baisant galamment la main de Gwendoline avant de s'éloigner. Au plaisir de pouvoir à nouveau laisser mes yeux affamés de beauté se régaler de votre personne !

Agréablement surprise de l'élan poétique impromptu du jeune homme, la jeune fille esquissa en retour un légère révérence et le regarda s'éloigner. Puis, elle se tourna résolument vers son ami.

-Oh non… Ne me regarde pas comme ça… Je ne veux rien entendre !

-Templiers.

Le mot était tombé des lèvres de la jeune fille comme une goutte de rosée des pétales d'une rose à peine éclose. C'est du moins ce qu'aurait dit La Fouine s'il avait encore été là.

-Templiers, répéta lentement le jeune brun. Tiens, c'est marrant que tu dises cela, les ex-banquiers du pays portent ce nom, fit Latro, l'air soudain rêveur. Et tu sais quoi ? Les sommes colossales de ces mêmes banquiers n'ont presque pas été retrouvées…

-J'étais sûre que nous parlions la même langue, approuva la jeune fille en plongeant le nez dans son bol de gruau.

Quelques heures plus tard, Latro, un énorme sourire affiché sur le visage, se leva de sa chaise et s'étira de tout son long.

-Je crois jeune fille que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire avant ce soir… N'oublie pas de te faire belle, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de se diriger gaillardement vers la porte.

-Latro ! Tu oublies quelque chose, voyons ! protesta la jeune fille.

Le sourire encore plus éclatant si c'est possible, le jeune homme revint vers elle et, la prenant tendrement par la taille, il déposa un baiser amoureux sur ses lèvres. Sidérée, Gwendoline ne retrouva l'usage de la parole que quelques secondes plus tard.

-Je parlait de l'addition ! cria-t-elle au voleur qui avait déjà pris soin de prendre le large.

-Moi je n'ai pas oublié l'addition, j'ai simplement fait comme si elle n'existait pas ! Par contre, je ne pourrais pas dire la même chose de La Fouine. A ce soir ma toute belle !

§

La France était humide et boueuse. La France était remplie de Moldus à la mine louche et certainement pas un endroit pour un vieil Auror proche de la retraite. C'est du moins ce que pensait Erwan Figg alors qu'il parcourait La Rochelle à la recherche d'informations sur le moyen moldu le plus rapide pour se rendre à Paris. Etant britannique, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer dans le monde sorcier, et le seul moyen de contacter Skia était de la prendre de vitesse chez le contact parisien dont Maugrey lui avait donné l'adresse. Grommelant encore quelques imprécations dans sa barbe naissante, il se décida à aller demander où trouver les horaires des diligences au patron d'une taverne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue, bousculé au passage par un jeune homme blond qui ne daigna même pas lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il lâcha un juron dans sa barbe au sujet de petit-cousins malfoyens qui envahissaient toutes les villes d'Europe.

§

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? Ce… ce misérable petit voleur a os ! IL A OSE ! s'écriait Gwendoline pour la vingtième fois au moins.

Mim lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches : non seulement sa maîtresse était remontée dans sa chambre sans un seul petit morceau de nourriture alors qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, mais en plus il fallait qu'elle produise ces cris bizarres qui n'avaient aucun sens – du moins pour l'animal – et qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance de monter dans les aigus sans prévenir. Retroussant ses lèvres de manière à découvrir ses dents, la Demiguise lui tourna résolument le dos et se remit à la toilette de sa fourrure.

« C'était mon premier baiser ! Mon PREMIER ! Même Flint n'avait pas réussi à me le voler ! Et pourtant, Merlin sait combien il a essay ! continua à vitupérer la jeune fille. Je déteste Latro ! Ce n'est qu'un… qu'un voleur ! Je vais le tuer ! Non ! Le tuer serait trop rapide ! Je vais l'écorcher vif ! Lui arracher ces lèvres abjectes avec lesquelles il a osé me… Rhaaaaaaaaaa ! Je le hais ! » finit-elle en brandissant furieusement sa brosse en direction de Mim. Laquelle se carapata en vitesse sous le lit, ayant un souvenir bien trop cuisant de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille lorsque sa maîtresse avait eu une brosse du même genre entre les mains.

Poussant un profond soupir d'exaspération, Gwendoline s'assit et se mit à brosser ses cheveux.

« De toute façon, il n'a absolument aucune chance avec moi, il le sait. Par contre, il va peut-être falloir que je notifie cela aussi à La Fouine.

Prudemment, Mim tenta un coup d'œil depuis le pied du lit avec un petit gémissement interrogatif avant de battre précipitamment en retraite en voyant la jeune fille manier activement l'instrument de torture.

« Mais si, tu le connais, assura Gwendoline en délaissant le miroir pour aller pêcher une tenue convenable dans son sac. C'est le beau blond qui était avec Latro ! Et tu n'as pas pu ne pas entendre avec quelle aisance il parle français ! Rien à voir avec l'accent détestablement britannique de ce sale petit voleur ! Et ses manières sont exquises, je n'aurais peut-être pas du refuser de lui laisser entendre mon affaire… Après tout, il est du pays, ses connaissances pourraient nous être fort utiles. Bah, il sera là ce soir de toute façon, je pourrais toujours essayer de tâter le terrain… réfléchit-elle en passant derrière un paravent pour se déshabiller.

Mais en attendant, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller visiter un peu la ville ? J'en profiterai pour t'acheter à manger, je suis sûre que tu as faim !

S'il était un mot humain que Mim maîtrisait parfaitement, c'était bien le mot 'faim'. Jaillissant comme un boulet de canon de dessous le lit, elle fut un instant désorientée de ne pas voir la jeune fille dans la pièce. Etait-ce une mauvaise blague ? Une vilaine ruse ? L'animal s'apprêta à manifester son mécontentement par un grognement retentissant quand un mouvement derrière le paravent la fit sursauter violemment, renversant au passage le sac de Gwendoline négligemment posé sur une chaise.

Le bruit attira l'attention de la jeune fille qui tentait tant bien que mal de nouer les attaches de son corsage :

« Mim ! D'accord, tu as faim, mais quand même ! Et tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a rien à manger là-dedans ! la gronda-t-elle doucement en tendant les lacets de son corsage à l'animal.

Penaude, la Demiguise s'empressa de resserrer et nouer avec application les fines cordelettes comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsque Gwendoline s'habillait pour une sortie « non officielle » de la maison des Blacks.

§

Le manoir Black se dressait sur Grimmauld Place comme une ombre menaçante en cette monocorde matinée d'automne 1307, pensa Lord Malfoy alors que sa diligence s'arrêtait devant la grille imposante qui protégeait le domaine Black des intrusions importunes, moldues ou sorcières. Aussitôt, un elfe de maison s'avança pour lui ouvrir la portière, et il s'extirpa de la voiture, veillant précautionneusement à ne pas tremper le bas de sa cape de fourrure aux flaques d'eau qui coulaient en rigoles de chaque côté du petit chemin dégagé à l'aide de la magie de toute pluie qui le menait au Manoir.

A peine avait-il franchi la porte que le même elfe de maison accourut pour le débarrasser de sa cape, se défendant bien de ne pas tendre la main vers la canne du visiteur et le guider de suite dans l'étude du maître de maison : les visites de Lord Malfoy à sa sœur, Lady Stella Black, étaient suffisamment fréquentes pour que chacun des elfes de maison rattachés au Manoir Black ait appris à ne pas y toucher sous peine de recevoir un sort bien senti, voire une pluie de coups.

Dans le bureau de Lord Black pétillait un feu de cheminée des plus accueillants, surtout pour un visiteur qui, comme lord Malfoy, avait affronté le froid mordant du dehors pendant quelques minutes aussi désagréables que brèves.

« Lacertus ! l'accueillit le maître des lieux. J'espérais votre visite.

D'un geste, il l'invita à s'asseaoir avant de s'adresser avec irritation à l'elfe de maison :

« Sally, va avertir Lady Stella et Miss Bérénice que nous les rejoindrons dans le jardin d'hiver dans une demi-heure, ordonna-t-il à l'elfe de maison qui avait guidé Lord Malfoy au bureau et qui maintenant se chargeait du porte-bûches vide, lequel faisait plus des trois-quarts de sa taille.

Le petit être acquiesça vigoureusement à s'en décrocher la tête du corps tout en murmurant un rapide « Oui Maître Lord Corax ! » avant de sortir avec diligence.

Une fois assurés que la porte avait été refermée avec soin, les deux hommes en vinrent immédiatement à leurs préoccupations du moment.

« Vous vous êtes décidé sur lequel de vos … gens vous enverrez en France ? questionna Lord Black.

-Mon choix s'est arrêté en effet sur les personnes les plus aptes à remplir cette mission, convint son visiteur.

Un léger silence s'installa.

-Eh bien ? interrogea vivement le maître du Manoir en se levant de son siège. Nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer à cela, Lacertus ! D'autant plus que je voudrais ajouter un petit complément aux ordres dont nous avions déjà discuté.

-Un changement de dernière minute est la dernière chose qui nous soit utile, cela ne nous attirerait que des ennuis ! commença Lacertus, les sourcils froncés. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de…

-Nous n'avions pas abordé le sujet d'Amelia ! coupa avec aigreur son interlocuteur. Ma fille peut nous causer nombre de problèmes, n'oubliez pas ce que ce stupide Gobelin m'a révélé avant de se faire prendre par ce vieil Auror gâteux ! Ses seuls talents de Metamorphmagus pourraient nous causer de graves préjudices ; si elle réussi à infiltrer vos agents…

-Et je suppose que vous avez la solution toute prête à cette épineux problème, fit Lord Malfoy, goguenard.

Pour toute réponse, Lord Black sortit d'un tiroir de son sombre bureau une petite fiole de couleur bleu clair.

« Ma fille Anguitia m'a prié de vous remettre ceci, pour votre femme, afin de soulager ces terribles migraines qui la clouent au lit. Il faut lui administrer la dose habituelle.

-Vous remercierez votre fille de ma part, Corax, mais où voulez-vous en venir ? Cette potion n'a d'effet que sur les Vélanes.

Ignorant la dernière phrase de son invité, le Lord regarda fixement la petite fiole prisonnière de ses longs doigts fins.

-Vous remercierez vous-même ma chère fille, elle devrait être ici sous peu, il y a si longtemps que Stella n'a pas vu ses petites-filles que je l'ai invitée à venir ici pour le déjeuner avec les fillettes…

Lord Black leva les yeux et, plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, il lui énonça posément :

« Amelia a cessé d'être ma fille le jour où elle devint Auror. Elle n'est plus maintenant que la branche morte plantée dans les rayons de la roue grâce auxquels nos plans s'acheminent vers leurs accomplissements et qui les empêchent de s'accomplir correctement. Je veux qu'elle disparaisse. Qu'elle soit en France est une occasion inespérée, jamais je n'aurais pu la faire disparaître en Angleterre sans attirer les soupçons, surtout après ce qu'a pu raconter Porsenna. J'ai contacté Anguitia après votre départ la nuit dernière. Elle apportera en plus de ses trois magnifiques petites pestes une fiole, un poison violent. Je souhaite que ce poison entre en … contact, dirons-nous, avec Amelia. Et qu'elle n'y survive pas.

-Vous vous attirerez des ennuis avec les Flints, objecta Malfoy. Vous pourrez échapper à une accusation de meurtre de la part des Aurors, mais les Flints ne seront pas dupes et vous feront payer l'affront subi. On dit que leur guilde d'assassins est particulièrement douée et coriace.

-La famille Flint se taira, puisque je l'aurai largement dédommagée du … désagrément occasionné par la tragique perte de la fiancée de leur fils aîné. Et s'ils ne veulent pas perdre tout aussi tragiquement ce même fils aîné, ils me laisseront tranquille. Anguitia a toujours eu envie de se faire les griffes sur cette famille depuis que la fille Flint lui a cassé sa poupée lorsqu'elles étaient enfants. La question maintenant est de savoir si votre homme de main saura faire preuve d'assez de doigté pour réussir cette délicate mission.

-Oh mais qui a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, protesta Lacertus avec complaisance. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Corax, j'ai choisi mes meilleurs éléments.

-Mes ? Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur la nécessité de mettre le moins de monde possible au courant afin d'éviter tout fuite d'information, souligna son hôte.

-Certes, mon vieil ami, mais je puis vous assurer que ces deux personnes n'ont absolument aucun intérêt à nous trahir.

Lord Malfoy avait prononcé ces mots avec une mine d'enfant goûtant sa première friandise avec délectation.

-Vais-je devoir vous arracher les mots de la bouche ?

-Je vais vous expliquer, n'ayez crainte, mais nous aurons alors une nouvelle histoire de famille à garder entre nous… Bien, vous savez que ma femme, Iris, est une Vélane de Sang pur originaire de France, et que mon mariage s'est déroulé là-bas, faute de quoi on ne m'accordai pas sa main. Vous savez également combien la jalousie amoureuse viscérale de ma chère Iris me m'affecte guère…

Le Lord marqua une pause.

« Iris avait absolument voulu aller présenter notre fils nouveau-né, Lycaon, à sa mère en France, et bien sûr je l'accompagnai. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'être abordé un soir par une jeune jouvencelle que j'avais connu assez intimement pendant la période précédant mon mariage, et de me voir annoncer l'existence de deux bâtards, des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Mais Ariane ne voulait pas simplement m'informer de cette malencontreuse paternité. Elle voulait plus, bien plus… Sous prétexte que ses enfants étaient nés la même nuit que Lycaon, l'insolente m'affirma que ses deux enfants avaient autant de droit que lui de prétendre recevoir mes titres après moi, voire même plus puisqu'ils avaient été conçus quelques jours avant mon union avec Iris, et leur avait donné les prénoms de Lord et Lady. La péronnelle m'avait même amené leurs extraits de baptême afin que nous allions devant un mage apposer ma signature dessus afin que les petits monstres portassent mon nom. Bien sûr, je lui riais au nez.

Il soupira, les yeux perdus dans les flammes dansantes de l'âtre de la cheminée.

« Elle menaça alors d'aller tout raconter à ma femme. Je la laissai cracher sa bile et ses injures, mais ses menaces m'avaient donné une idée. Je l'assurai que je ne tenterai rien contre elle et ses enfants tant qu'elle me laissait en paix, promettant les pires représailles qui soient si elle venait à s'entêter dans ses chimères. Cela sembla la calmer, et elle me dit alors qu'elle voulait y réfléchir, puis insista pour que je visse ce qu'elle s'obstinait à désigner comme mes héritiers et que j'entende les prédictions de la Devineresse locale, une certaine Mantô sur leur futur. Comme le veux la coutume, j'étais seul en compagnie de la Devineresse et des deux bébés quand les prédictions furent produites. Et je sus alors que ces enfants serviraient la Famille Malfoy de toutes leurs jeunes âmes, mais que pour cela ils devaient être séparés de leur mère, ce qui me confortait dans l'idée que j'avais eu plus tôt.

« De retour chez moi, je mis mon plan à exécution : jouant les maris repentants, j'avouai à ma femme ma faiblesse pré-maritale et le fruit qu'elle avait donné. Le Sang d'Iris ne fit qu'un tour, et après m'avoir assuré de son pardon et m'avoir prié de la laisser seule afin de digérer l'information, elle se rendit incognito chez Ariane et la mit en pièces. Elle épargna les jumeaux, car dans leurs veines coulaient mon Sang, et – tu sais combien les Vélanes se soucient des sentiments de leur partenaire – parce qu'il s'agissait, qu'elle le veuille ou non, d'enfants nés de moi au sujet desquels j'avais accepté d'entendre la Devineresse.

« Plus jamais nous n'abordâmes le sujet, et je sentais que la proximité de ces deux descendants issus de moi mais non d'elle ne pourrait qu'amener Iris à s'enfoncer lentement dans une espèce d'auto dévaluation mentale, voire une autodestruction qui aurait transformé son attachement pour moi en haine implacable. Je décidai donc de laisser ces jeunes rejetons s'épanouir en France ; une sorte d'expérimentation en un sens, visant à statuer si le Sang des Malfoy pouvait seul amener ceux en qui il coulait à faire allégeance à notre Famille et à la servir. J'ai veillé à leur éducation ; j'ai veillé à ce qu'on les amène à croire ce que je voulais qu'ils croient. Ils me sont dévoués corps et âmes, et en constante compétition pour m'agréer le plus. Crois-moi, Corax, s'il existe quelqu'un capable de remplir cette mission, ce sont eux, termina-t-il, dramatique. Et bien sûr, ils ne verront aucun inconvénient à assassiner une jeune fille traître à son Sang, même s'il ne s'agit pas que du Sang Malfoy. Après tout, ton Sang est aussi noble que le mien, puisque j'ai autorisé mon unique sœur à se marier avec toi… Bien, si nous allions rejoindre ces dames ?

§

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, la voix d'Anguitia Black Parkinson aux intonations polaires résonna dans le salon du Manoir :

« Circé, il t'es interdit de toucher à mon sac, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?

La petite fille de cinq ans aux longs cheveux noirs sursauta brutalement, manquant de faire tomber une fiole contenant un liquide sombre sur le sol.

-Circé Parkinson ! glapit la voix, clairement exaspérée, je t'ai déjà répété de ne JAMAIS toucher à mes potions !

Furieuse, Anguitia était arrivée en deux enjambées auprès de sa fille aînée, lui avait pris la fiole de ses petites mains tremblantes et la secouait comme un prunier. Effrayée, l'enfant se mit à pleurer, balbutiant quelques mots tout bas, tandis que sa plus jeune sœur, encore un bébé, se mettait à pleurer dans les bras de son grand-père.

-Anguitia, ma chérie, suggéra alors celui-ci avec un sourire dur, peut-être pourrais-tu cesser tes hurlements, le mal a été évité, contente-toi de lui expliquer ce qui lui serait arrivée si elle avait absorbé cette potion et viens reprendre ta fille.

-Oui, Père, acquiesça la jeune femme brune en lâchant la petite, qui, elle, entendait bien plaider sa cause.

-Grand-père, je voulais seulement te montrer la Goutte de Morrigane que j'ai aidé Mère à fabriquer, s'écria-t-elle, inconsciente du regard venimeux que sa propre mère lui lançait.

Perplexe, Lord Black questionna sa fille du regard. Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire crispé.

-Elle veut parler de la Goutte du Mort Vivant que j'ai préparé pour Lady Malfoy, mais elle a confondu avec le prénom de sa nouvelle petite sœur.

-Mais, Mère, la potion Goutte d'hier soir était bleu clair, pas noire ! s'inquiéta l'enfant, catastrophée.

Lord Black pâlit légèrement quand il comprit quelle potion l'enfant avait réellement eu dans les mains quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Bien sûr qu'elle est noire, petite idiote, s'emporta Anguitia après avoir marqué un léger temps d'arrêt, elle a eu le temps de décanter !

Bérénice, qui était alors assise tranquillement sur un divan avec sa nièce de trois ans, dernier membre du Trio des Monstres, comme se plaisait à dire Lord Black, releva la tête et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Puis, installant la petite Locuste aux côtés de sa mère, elle se leva et se fit conciliante:

-Si tu le désires, Anguitia, je peux aller mettre ton sac et toutes tes potions à l'abri dans le bureau de Père, ainsi, Circé n'aura plus l'occasion d'être tentée.

La jeune femme brune interrogea son père du regard, puis acquiesça, rangeant soigneusement la fiole dans son sac. Vivement, Bérénice se leva et saisit le sac. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque son père l'appela :

-Prends donc Sally avec toi, elle devait ramener un plein porte-bûches pour la cheminée de mon bureau, mais elle n'est jamais réapparue tout à l'heure.

-Oui, Père, répondit docilement la jeune fille blonde avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière elle.

Une fois dehors, Bérénice laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement : elle avait au moins réussi à cette atmosphère étouffante qui régnait toujours pendant les visites de sa sœur aînée. Et la présence de son Oncle Lacertus n'arrangeait les choses en rien, songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le quartier des elfes de maison.

Au détour d'un couloir, c'est à peine si elle entendit des petits pas précipités avant qu'un elfe ne la percute violemment, avant de retomber au sol, déséquilibré.

« Oh ! Sobby n'a pas fait exprès, Miss Bérénice ! Sobby est désol !! couina le petit être en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, effaré de son acte.

-Ce n'est rien, Sobby, tu vois bien que je n'ai rien, le rassura la jeune fille. Mais j'aimerais trouver Sally, sais-tu où je pourrais la trouver ?

-Sally ?

Les yeux de l'elfe de maison se firent ronds comme des billes avant de bouger furieusement dans tous les sens tandis qu'il se mettait à babiller en tordant nerveusement le vieux morceau de rideau qui lui servait de toge.

-Oh là là, Miss Bérénice ! Sobby venait chercher le Maître justement pour Sally ! Le Maître, la Maîtresse, la Miss n'importe qui ! Même Miss Anguitia ! Sally veut se faire cuire dans le four ! Elle dit que pincer ses oreilles dans le four ne suffiront pas à la punir de sa terrible faute, alors elle veut s'y mettre tout entière, et avec les flammes !!! Sobby a bien essayé de lui dire qu'elle ne peut pas se tuer sans que le Maître, ou la Maîtresse, ou Miss Bérénice, puisque Miss Bérénice a maintenant vingt-deux ans, le lui permette, mais elle ne veut pas m'écouter ! Il faut faire vite, Miss Bérénice, Missy est vieille et ne pourra pas empêcher longtemps Sally de se faire cuire !!! »

Horrifiée, Bérénice suivit Sobby qui s'était déjà élancé avant même la fin de son discours. Arrivée aux cuisines qui d'ailleurs étaient grises de charbon éparpillé ça et là, Bérénice n'eut que le temps de hurler la première chose qui lui passait par la tête avant que Sally ne se libère de l'emprise d'une vieille elfe de maison :

« Inspection générale !

Tous les elfes se figèrent, même Sally qui s'apprêtait à plonger tête la première dans le four. La seconde suivante, tous étaient rangés en ligne face à une jeune Black hors d'haleine qui posa au sol le sac qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Bien, vous êtes tous là… Sobby, je voudrais que tu remplisses le porte-bûches qui est dans ce coin et que tu me l'apportes ensuite. Missy, tu peux nettoyer la cuisine de tout ce charbon. Les autres, aidez Missy. Sauf toi, Sally, finit-elle avec douceur. Je t'interdis de te faire cuire dans le four avant que nous ayons parlé sérieusement de la raison qui te pousse à le faire.

Sally fondit en larmes et courut se pendre aux jupes de Bérénice.

« Oh Miss Bérénice ! Sally est désolée d'avoir sali la cuisine avec le charbon, mais Missy ne voulait pas lâcher Sally ! sanglota-t-elle. C'est… c'est à Sally de s'occuper de nettoyer la cuisine, puis Sally va se jeter dans le four tout chaud pour se punir !

-Allons, je suis sûre qu'aucune faute ne mérite un tel châtiment… Raconte-moi donc que je puisse en juger.

L'elfe leva des yeux larmoyants vers sa Miss, la lèvre tremblante.

-Sally ne peut pas... Sally ne dois pas divulguer les secrets du Maître, murmura-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Les yeux agrandis de terreur, elle voulut se précipiter vers le four, mais Bérénice la retint par un coin du morceau de rideau crasseux qui la vêtait.

-Sally, tu ne bouges plus avant de m'avoir tout racont ! J'ai vingt-deux ans, et je suis une Black ; les secrets de Père sont les miens !

-Oh non, Miss Bérénice ! Miss Bérénice est trop bonne et douce pour qu'elle cache que Maître Lord Corax veut faire assassiner Miss Amelia !

Bérénice tressaillit :

-Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? Jamais Père ne…

Les évènements de la nuit précédente frappèrent Bérénice de plein fouet. Amelia avait été déshéritée, quand elle s'était levée au matin, son image avait été effacé de tous les tableaux de la maison, et son nom brûlé de la tapisserie familiale. Pour la première fois, cette nouvelle prit toute son importance pour la jeune blonde ; toute cette histoire de pureté du Sang, de dévouement à la Famille… Son Père serait-il assez fanatique pour faire disparaître sa propre enfant s'il pensait qu'elle avait trahi ?

Sally, désespérée, se prit la tête dans les mains, dévoilant par ce geste la marque qui avait été faite au fer rouge sur son avant-bras peu après sa naissance… Le sceau de la famille Black…

Oui, son Père serait assez fou pour cela…

Des souvenirs envahirent la jeune fille, des souvenirs de tous les moments passés à consoler Amelia d'une injustice de leur Père, à écouter ses promesses de vengeance, ses discours exaltés sur ce qu'elle ferait une fois majeure et libre de ses actes… Il semblait qu'Amelia n'ait pas attendu sa majorité pour mettre ses promesses à exécution.

-Sally, articula Bérénice d'une voix blanche, je veux que tu me dises exactement ce que Père a projeté pour Amelia, et tout de suite, m'entends-tu ?

-Mais Miss Bérénice, Sally n'était pas sensée entendre, geignit l'elfe. Sally rapportait e bois pour la cheminée et comme à son habitude, Sally a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour entendre si le Maître Lord Corax ne serait pas fâché que Sally interrompe sa discussion avec Lord Malfoy en entrant dans le bureau… Miss Amelia doit savoir que Sally fait cela pour éviter des situations embarrassantes comme le jour où Sally est entrée dans la chambre du jeune Maître Ophiuchus et l'a trouvé … euh… occupé avec une demoiselle Miss Parkinson ! Sally ne cherche pas à écouter ce que Sally ne doit pas écouter, Sally veut seulement ne pas déranger…

-Oui, oui, j'ai bien compris cela, mais il faut que tu me dises ce qu'ils vont faire à Amelia ! Tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à ma petite sœur, n'est-ce pas ? coupa la jeune humaine.

-Oh non, Miss Bérénice! Sally aime beaucoup Miss Amelia, Miss Amelia a même permis à Sally de l'appeler en secret Skia comme le fait le vieil homme grognon, alors Sally se montrera digne de la confiance de Miss Amelia et fera tout pour sauver Miss Amelia ! décida le petit être, les yeux soudain brillants non plus de larmes mais d'une affection sans bornes.

-Le vieil homme grognon ? fit, intriguée, Bérénice. Non, non, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, ne me dis rien sur cet homme pour l'instant, explique moi plutôt ce qui est prévu pour Amelia, que je puisse essayer de la sauver !

-Miss Anguitia va donner une potion empoisonnée à Lord Malfoy pour que Lord et Lady empoisonnent Miss Amelia ! synthétisa l'elfe.

-Quoi ? Oncle Lacertus et Tante Iris ? Mais enfin, Tante Iris est alitée depuis des jours ! Et Anguitia vient encore de fournir sa dose de Goutte du Mort Vivant pour calmer son cœur !

-Non, pas Lord et Lady Malfoy, Lord et Lady, les enfants bâtards que Lord Malfoy a eu avec Ariane, la Miss en France que Lady Malfoy a mis en pièces ! expliqua Sally.

-Oncle Lacertus a aussi des bâtards en France ? s'étrangla Bérénice. Vise-t-il à en avoir dans chaque capitale européenne ?

-Sally ne sait pas ça, mais en tout cas, Lord et Lady vont tuer Miss Amelia en France !

-Pourquoi l'emmener en France ? Ca n'a pas de sens ! Je ne…

-Miss Amelia est déjà en France, Miss Bérénice ! Le vieil homme grognon va la retrouver, mais lui ne sait pas pour le poison de Miss Anguitia !

-Le poison ? releva la jeune fille. La voix enfantine de Circé lui revint en mémoire :

_« Mais, Mère, la potion Goutte d'hier soir était bleu clair, pas noire ! »_

Bérénice se raidit tout à coup.

-Sally, qui est cet homme grognon dont tu parles ? Tu connais son nom ?

-Oh oui, Miss Bérénice ! Mais… Sally a promis à Miss Amelia de ne pas le dire ! Sinon Miss Amelia risque d'avoir de terribles ennuis avec Maître Lord Black !

-Franchement, Sally, tu crois pas qu'elle a suffisamment d'ennuis comme cela ? Mon Père veut la faire assassiner ! Il est impossible qu'elle en ai plus que maintenant, mais si tu me donnes ce nom, je pourrai aller voir le vieil homme grognon et il sauvera Amelia !

-Mais Sally a promis ! protesta l'elfe.

§

Une heure plus tard, Bérénice réapparut au salon en compagnie de Circé.

« Nous voilà, juste à temps pour le th ! Anguitia, ta fille a quelque chose pour toi !

Doucement, la petite fille s'approcha de sa Mère et lui tendit un parchemin.

-Bérénice, je t'ai toujours trouvée trop tendre avec elle… Elle s'était juste un peu effrayée de ce que Oncle Lacertus lui avait dit sur les effets de la Goutte du Mort Vivant, dit Anguitia en jetant à peine un coup d'œil sur le dessin de sa fille.

-Ma chère sœur, tu sais combien mon cœur saigne en voyant des larmes sur ces si jeunes joues, alors quand je l'ai trouvée en pleurs dans le couloir menant au bureau de Père, je n'ai pu résister, répondit doucement celle qui était maintenant la benjamine des Blacks. Ce dessin représente le piège à mauvais rêves que Missy nous avait appris à invoquer pour garder au loin nos cauchemars. Ainsi, ma petite Circé, même si tu bois la Goutte du Mort Vivant, aucun vilain monstre ne pourra t'attaquer pendant ton sommeil ! termina-t-elle à l'attention de la fillette qui avait déjà battu en retraite dans son giron.

-Bérénice, regarde un peu l'état de ta robe ! s'écria soudain Lady Black. Elle est couverte d'encre !

Surprise, la jeune fille baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements et vit qu'en effet de larges tâches sombres s'étalaient sur le délicat tissu blanc.

-Quelle tenue en présence de ton Oncle et de ta sœur ! Et quelle exemple pour tes nièces ! la fustigea sa mère.

-Je.. je suis désolée, Mère… J'ai voulu déboucher moi-même les encriers pour éviter ce genre de désagréments à Circ ; je n'avait pas vu… balbutia Bérénice, rouge de honte.

-Je n'ai que faire de ces pitoyables excuses ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois aussi maladroite qu'une enfant ? Une Black n'est pas maladroite, Bérénice ! Va dans ta chambre, et n'en sors plus ! ordonna Lord Black.

-Allons, Père, commenta mielleusement Anguitia, la pauvre n'y peut rien, elle a trop fréquenté cette traîtresse d'Amelia…

-Amelia n'est pas une traîtresse ! répliqua violemment Bérénice qui, la main déjà sur la poignée de la porte, s'était retournée vivement.

Un silence de mort accueillit sa déclaration. Anguitia, fière de son effet, observait maintenant sa cadette d'un air narquois. Lord et Lady Black fixaient leur fille avec stupeur : jamais elle n'avait encore fait preuve d'autant d'insolence.

« Non, Amelia… Amelia n'est pas une traîtresse… continua-t-elle lentement. Amelia n'est plus rien, elle n'existe plus. Et il est inutile de parler sur ce qui n'est rien. Ce serait du temps perdu.

A nouveau, seul le silence lui répondit. Finalement, Lady Black prit la parole :

-En effet, Bérénice, et il n'est rien de pire que de perdre du temps. Et c'est pourtant ce que tu obliges à faire en restant plantée là, les bras ballants. Alors obéis à ton père et file dans ta chambre. Et ce n'est même pas la peine de reparaître au dîner !

§

A suivre…

§

§

Tadaaaaaaaaa !!! Fin du troisième chapitre dont, il faut le dire, les trois-quarts sont sur cette mâaagnifique famille Black-Malfoy… Et j'ai survécu à son écriture ! Et vous à sa lecture, on dirait…

RaR :

Lulu-Cyfair : Voilà la suite ! Tu as aimé Lord Black ? Eh bien que dis-tu de Lord Malfoy ? Je suis heureuse que « mon monde » te plaise, mais rendons à JKR ce qui est à JKR : les détails sont siens, je ne revendique que l'intrigue, même si j'avoue prendre un plaisir fou à tout réarranger son monde à la sauce mephiesque ! Zoob !

Docteur Gribouille : Oui, en effet cette fic change des traditionnelles histoires au temps du Golden Trio ou des Maraudeurs ; je l'ai justement écrite et reprise à deux moments où j'en avait assez de lire à peu près toujours la même chose, ou en tout cas des histoires où les mêmes personnages se retrouvaient inlassablement ! C'est aussi vrai que j'avais écrit un petit prélude de quelques lignes faisant le trait d'union entre les Templiers et Skia, je l'ai d'ailleurs ajouté dans ce chapitre en tant que « résum ». Si tu veux, j'ai également écrit une sorte de prologue que je n'ai encore jamais mis en ligne et qui expose la situation, mais que je trouve trop 'technique' : il définit en gros le contexte initial, et oui je le garde pour cette fic. Si tu veux, je peux te l'envoyer par mail, mais je ne le publierai pas sur ffnet. En tout cas, voilà la suite ! Zoob !

Pandore : en effet, ta review a disparu, mais c'est normal : j'ai retiré la fic du site avant de la republier, parce que j'ai remanié les deux premiers chapitres. Il semble que Lord Black ait un certain succès, je dois avouer qu'il est terrible (enfin à mon avis !), et cela tient sans doute au fait que je l'ai rendu manipulateur au possible ! Quant à ce cher Malfoy, tu as vu comment il a évolué dans ce chapitre (mwahahaha diabolique Mephie !). En ce qui concerne Latro, eh bien tu verras, je ne vais tout de même pas tout te révéler ! Zoob !

Melisandre : Que de compliments ! Continue, j'adore, lol ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, cette fic a été écrite dans un moment de ras-le-bol des personnages fades et construits tout d'une pièce ! L'être humain a de multiples facettes, des sentiments et des désirs contradictoires que diable ! J'essaie de rendre cette fic intéressante par l'évolution de l'intrigue vue de différents points de vue, raison pour laquelle, dans le chapitre 4, Lord et Lady feront leur entrée en scène. Enfin, l'humour qui est présent dans mes travaux en général (sauf peut-être dans _Secondes d'éternit_ où je me suis essayée au tragique), eh bien c'est bien simple : il surgit toujours au moment où même moi je m'y attends le moins, c'est-à-dire au moment de l'histoire où soit il y a trop de tension dramatique et où j'éprouve le besoin de la relâcher un peu, la pauvre, soit où je m'embarque dans des récits trop détaillés où je n'ai pas réussi à me distraire grâce au cynisme de mes personnages. Je pense que c'est là la recette d'un « bon » humour ! J'espère que la continuation a été à la hauteur de tes espérances, et te saluant bien bas, je te dis au prochain chapitre ! Zoob !


	4. En route pour Paris!

Disclaimer : à Rowling l'argent et ses persos (Gwendoline la Fantasque est mentionnée dans le tome 3), à moi mes propres persos, prière de ne pas y toucher sans mon consentement. (encore que j'imagine peu de personnes écrire sur cette époque, mais sait-on jamais…)

Titre : Gwendoline la Fantasque

Autrice : Mephie

Rating : G

Genre : Humor/Romance

§

Chapitre 4 : en route pour Paris !

La fête battait son plein dans la taverne, lorsque Gwendoline y pénétra. Scannant la foule de son regard d'opale, elle repéra rapidement Latro, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile étant donné que le jeune homme était le centre de l'attention générale. Avec un soupir, la jeune fille s'assit à une table reculée, rejeta en arrière la capuche de sa cape, libérant par ce geste ses longues boucles qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir définir comme blondes et réclama un rhum à la serveuse qui venait s'enquérir de sa commande.

Ignorant les regards insistants coulés vers les Serpoignards qui brillaient d'un éclat métallique menaçant à sa ceinture, ce qui contrastait d'ailleurs agréablement avec le cuir qui barrait sa chemise de flanelle, elle observa de loin le voleur qui était depuis maintenant trois ans son ami.

Elle n'était qu'en sixième année à Hogwart quand elle en était venue à l'idée de faire la tournée des bars dans l'espoir de se vider de son trop plein de ressentiment envers les ordres paternels. Franchement, qui n'aurait pas eu besoin de se défouler un peu après avoir appris qu'elle était destinée à devenir la femme de cet immonde Flint ?

Ses qualités de Metamorphmagus l'avaient énormément aidé, au moins autant que son goût pour le déguisement. La première fois, pour plus de sécurité, elle avait pris l'apparence d'un homme : une femme ne se rendait dans un tripot que pour y trouver quelques clients bien éméchés que l'alcool aurait rendu suffisamment imbus d'eux-mêmes pour se croire désirables, voire capables de satisfaire une de ces « maudites femelles » - fin de la citation. Et à voir les épaves qui se traînaient dans ces lieux de perdition, nul doute que l'alcool qui y coulait à flot était nécessaire.

Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas pensé que le jeune damoiseau dont elle avait l'allure attirerait autant les convoitises des voleurs en tout genre qu'une fraîche jeune fille ne le ferait avec des soûlards invétérés. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait surpris Latro la main dans sa bourse.

Il avait tenté de fuir sur un sourire d'excuse angélique avec la main pleine de Mornilles, mais elle l'avait saisi par le bras et attiré brutalement vers elle. Une mine stupéfaite et un coup de poing plus tard, Latro gisait les quatre fers en l'air sur le plancher tandis qu'Amelia s'éloignait à vive allure, pestant contre son peu de sens logique : les couches de vêtement cachaient peut-être sa poitrine à la vue d'autrui, mais certainement pas à … disons leur sens tactile quand ils lui tombaient dessus.

Elle s'était juré de ne plus recommencer à se travestir en homme. Au lieu de cela, elle avait fait une descente dans les coffres de son père, y puisant des Serpoignards. Ces armes étaient suffisamment réputées pour appartenir à de grands maîtres de la magie noire pour éloigner les curieux et intimider les plus belliqueux. Par précaution, elle s'était tout de même entraînée à les utiliser. La Salle sur Demande d'Hogwart lui avait été fort utile sur ce point : elle y avait trouvé livres théoriques et hologrammes de grands maîtres d'escrime en pagaille.

Et donc elle s'était à nouveau aventurée, cinq mois plus tard, dans le monde magique et fascinant des pires tripots d'Hogsmead. Mais cette fois elle avait un projet : démontrer à tous qu'une femme pouvait être utile à la communauté sorcière. Et plus particulièrement au service des Aurors, ces misogynes qui refusait tout élément féminin dans leurs rangs.

Et elle était tombée à nouveau sur son voleur. Ou plutôt il lui était à nouveau tombé dessus, après avoir fait un magnifique vol plané à travers l'une des fenêtre du Snake's Den. Apparemment, il était toujours aussi fauché puisque le patron lui hurlait de revenir payer son addition sous peine des pires tortures.

Gwendoline fut tirée de ses pensées par un léger mouvement sur sa gauche : La Fouine venait de s'asseoir en face d'elle d'un mouvement fluide et avait tendu la main vers la sienne :

« Depuis notre dernière rencontre, vous avez peuplé mes rêves, Miss…

-Estimez-vous heureux que vous fûtes la proie de rêves et non de cauchemars ! répliqua automatiquement la jeune fille. _Malfoy's Way Of Life, quand tu nous tiens…_ pensa-t-elle en entendant sa réponse à la charmante entrée en matière du jeune blond.

-Jamais de cauchemar quand vous y êtes présente, sourit le jeune homme avant de baiser la main qu'elle lui avait finalement présentée.

-Oh ne parlez pas trop vite, vous ne me connaissez pas encore !

-Je connais vos yeux, et ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, Miss ? contra La Fouine avec un sourire joyeux.

-Cessez de m'appeler Miss, mon nom est Gwendoline, combien de fois devrais-je vous le rappeler, fit-elle, amusée, d'un air bougon que démentait le pétillement de ses prunelles.

-Oserais-je jamais prononcer ce nom divin qui désigne la plus divine des femmes ? murmura, faussement intimidé, son interlocuteur.

-La Fouine, mon ami, tu dis « femme », je dis « créature » ! s'exclama Latro en s'asseyant soudain à leur table. Gwennie chérie, tu es aussi resplendissante qu'une Naïade !

-Dois-je prendre ceci comme un compliment, Latro ? Les Naïades sont réputées pour être d'une beauté aussi envoûtante que celle des Sirènes, mais aussi tout autant – voire plus – dangereuses !

-Le danger, ma chère, répondit le jeune brun, c'est ce qui plait aux hommes ! Même si la beauté reste le principal critère capable d'éveiller l'attention masculine. Mais dis donc, ne t'avais-je pas dit de te faire belle ? soupira-t-il en désignant la tenue de la jeune fille. Tu ressembles plus à un guerrier barbare qu'à une frêle et délicate jeune fille ! Même si l'utilisation cuir est tout à fait intéressante ! Sauf que je ne l'aurais pas placé au niveau des …

La jeune fille soupira :

-Je ne philosopherai pas avec toi, nos conceptions sont par trop différentes, sache seulement que je n'ai pas pour ambition de commencer une période de catin de bas étage – une seule remarque et je te castre ! Et puis je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Si nous en venions à nos affaires ?

La Fouine afficha une mine affligée et fit mine de se lever.

« Non, non, jeune homme, fit Gwendoline en le retenant, vous restez ici ! Latro m'a dit que vous aviez l'intention de rallier Paris sous peu, et figurez-vous que cela pourrait arranger mes plans…

Latro fronça les sourcils, mais ne protesta pas. Au lieu de cela, il se retourna vivement vers le fond de la salle et fit un signe de tête à deux jeune filles brunes qui l'observaient discrètement. Gwendoline nota, réprobatrice, qu'il s'agissait des deux serveuses qui avaient été installées sur ses genoux lors de son arrivée à la taverne.

« On n'est pas ici pour que tu fasses le joli cœur !

-Voyons, Gwennie, ces deux jeunes filles, Aude et Aurore, sont la solution à tous tes problèmes…

-Latro, je t'interdis de mettre ma cousine dans une de tes entreprises foireuses ! protesta La Fouine.

-Et moi je t'interdis de lui interdire quoi que ce soit, cousin, protesta l'une des deux nouvelles venues. Latro est un confrère, et entre confrères, nous nous devons de nous entraider !

L'autre jeune fille se tourna vers Gwendoline, la main tendue :

-Je suis Aude, et Aurore que tu vois là est ma sœur ; et toi tu dois être Gwennie ?

-Mon nom est Gwendoline, et j'ai déjà interdit à Latro de le raccourcir ! fit Gwendoline en lançant un regard meurtrier au voleur. Apparemment, il est incapable de suivre des consignes simples…

-Bah, les hommes sont des idiots, mais des idiots utiles puisqu'ils sont faciles à berner ! philosopha Aude en s'asseyant près de La Fouine tandis que Aurore s'installait sur les genoux de Latro.

-Vous … travaillez ici ? finit par questionner Gwendoline.

-Dans un sens oui, dans l'autre non ! rit Aurore. Nous exerçons le même métier que Latro, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et notre couverture est notre travail de serveuse. Mais… je crois savoir que nous avons une chose que tu veux ?

-C'est possible, si cette chose est une liste qui, il y a quelques jours encore, pesait dans la bourse d'un certain archevêque, acquiesça Gwendoline.

Aurore gloussa, aussi bien en réponse à la réplique de la jeune fille qu'à cause de la main de Latro qui venait de se glisser sous son corsage pour faire « connaissance » avec un petit corps froid très fin long d'à peine quinze centimètres.

« Nom d'un Troll à plumes ! Tu avais promis de ne pas emmener cette horreur ce soir, Aurore ! glapit le jeune homme, la faisant tomber de ses genoux.

-Allons, Latro, tu as fait peur à Cissa ! protesta la jeune fille en pêchant précautionneusement le petit serpent niché entre ses seins.

-Un choix inhabituel de familier, remarqua tranquillement Gwendoline qui avait porté la main à ses Serpoignards en voyant l'animal. Tu sais que sa morsure est mortelle ?

-Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en serpent, releva Aude qui observait sa sœur cajoler le reptile. Et ton choix d'armement est plutôt inattendu pour une soi-disant amie de Latro.

-Disons que je suis une personne spéciale, sourit la jeune Anglaise, et que vous n'avez pas à poser de questions autres que celles du genre : est-ce que cinquante Gallions seront assez pour que j'obtienne les petits parchemins dont nous parlions précédemment ?

-Cinquante Gallions ?demandèrent en même temps Latro, Aude et Aurore.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une telle fortune, fit Latro, accusateur.

-Tout simplement mon cher, parce que je désirais que cette petite fortune reste entre mes mains jusqu'à ce que je puisse me procurer ces documents, d'une façon ou d'une autre, répliqua Gwendoline, puis reporta son attention sur Aurore et Aude. Puis-je voir les parchemins ?

-Puis-je voir les Gallions ? contra Aurore.

-Ils sont en sûreté, je n'irai les chercher que si j'ai confirmation que les papiers dont nous parlons sont bien ceux que je recherche, répondit la jeune Auror, les sourcils froncés.

-Oh mais les documents sont également en sûreté, commença Aurore.

-Montre-les lui, intervint Aude.

Aurore regarda sa sœur d'un air peiné puis dans un soupir, sortit des parchemins de son corsage et les lui tendit.

-C'est fou ce que ces petites choses recèlent comme merveilles, commenta Latro.

Gwendoline survola l'écriture serrée et calligraphiée avec soin, puis sorti elle aussi de son corsage une bourse qu'elle offrit à Aude.

-Je vous déconseille de l'ouvrir ici, cela pourrait aviver les convoitises, souffla-t-elle.

-Hey ! protesta Latro. Je ne vole pas mes consœurs!

-Tu sais, je ne vois franchement pas pourquoi tu te sens visé, Latro : je faisais allusion aux autres clients de ce splendide établissement.

Sans un mot, Aude tendit la bourse à sa sœur :

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas montrer à Latro la décoration d'une des chambres de l'étage ? Ca nous évitera par la même occasion des ennuis avec le patron qui semble nous trouver peu productrices !

Avec un sourire étincelant, Latro se leva d'un bond et tendit le bras à Aurore qui s'empressa de se pendre à son cou, et le dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, non sans se munir de la bouteille de rhum que Gwendoline avait commandé.

-Ils ne reviendront pas avant un bout de temps, commenta Aude faisant un clin d'œil à son cousin. Peut-être voudriez-vous vous divertir autre part ? Je sais que l'ambiance de cette taverne ne plait guère à mon cousin, Gwennie. Nous pourrions rallier le Manoir ? Aurore saura nous y retrouver.

-Le Manoir ? questionna Gwendoline, interrogeant la jeune blonde du regard.

-Notre petit chez-nous. Un endroit charmant pour le poète qu'est mon cousin. Il t'y déclamera Horace et peut-être même Catulle. Latro m'a dit que tu avais bénéficié d'une éducation solide, toi aussi. Tu sauras donc l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

-Comment ça moi aussi ?

-La Fouine est le frère de lait d'un fils de comte. Il a partagé chaque instant de son enfance avec lui, ce qui en a fait le doux rêveur qu'il est aujourd'hui, au lieu du digne héritier du grand maître des voleurs Thierry-aux-mains-d'argent. Quelle perte pour le monde des voleurs… D'autant plus que le comte en question a fait faillite il y a plus de huit ans ! Notre confrérie n'a pu en tirer aucun avantage.

§

De deux choses l'une : soit les Français avaient vraiment des goûts étranges en cuisine, soit la patronne de l'auberge avait repéré son accent anglais et avait fait exprès de lui donner ce qu'elle avait de plus mauvais, de plus gras et de plus écœurant sous la main pour constituer son petit-déjeuner.

En ronchonnant dans sa barbe, Figg engloutit rapidement ses petits pains, glissa l'argent qu'il devait dans la main de la serveuse dont le magnifique sourire baissa de trois crans au moins quand elle vit qu'il lui avait donné la somme juste, sans le moindre petit pourboire. Fichus vieux barbons !

D'un pas leste, le vieil Auror grimpa dans la diligence en partance pour Paris dans laquelle il avait réussi à se trouver une place. Il faut dire qu'avec la vague de procès pour paganisme qu'avaient déclenché les arrestations des Templiers, peu de monde se bousculait au portillon pour rallier les grandes villes de France, en particulier la capitale !

Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il se laissa tomber sur la banquette. Inconfortable, certes, mais au moins il était sûr de ne pas avoir à marcher et de ne pas prendre plus de retard qu'il n'en avait déjà sur Skia. Il était même presque certain de la prendre de vitesse, puisque aucune jeune fille blonde au caractère insupportable ne s'était présentée au service des diligences pour aller à Paris. Dire qu'il en était réduit à prétendre que la fille en question était sa fille. S'il avait eu une gosse pareille, il aurait tout fait pour la perdre dans la nature – pourquoi pas au beau milieu d'un fleuve bien profond ? – au lieu de lui courir après de la sorte ! Bref, il était presque sûr de la rattraper avant qu'elle n'aille se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Figg frissonna en repensant aux informations qu'il avait pu extirper du traître Porsenna avant que celui-ci ne soit pris d'affreuses convulsions qui l'avaient achevé en quelques minutes. A bien y réfléchir, le souvenirs des brèves mais répugnantes dernières minutes du gobelin lui faisaient tout autant froid dans le dos.

Le vieux sorcier remua sur son siège dans l'espoir de trouver une position plus confortable. Tout allait bien se passer : il se rendrait chez le contact de Skia à Paris et y attendrait la jeune fille, ou obtiendrait des renseignements sur les endroits où elle opèrerait. Il allait la rattraper de toute façon, il en était pratiquement certain.

Pratiquement…

§

Le lendemain matin, le Quartier Général des Aurors s'éveillait alors que le soleil apparaissait paresseusement à l'horizon, promettant une journée certes glaciale, mais pour le moins radieuse. Le murmure habituel des apprentis mal réveillés se dirigeant vers les salles d'entraînement se mêlait savamment aux ronronnements des bouilloires qui dans quelques minutes interminables rempliraient enfin des dizaines de tasses de thé qui tintaient d'impatience dans l'espoir charitable de réveiller un peu plus les Aurors qui avaient la chance incroyable de commencer le travail aussi tôt.

Tip Tap. Tip tap. Tipatipatip tap. Tip. Tip. Tap.

Quelques hurlements de douleur retentirent, puis il y eut un léger flottement dans la foule des apprentis. Magnus Maugrey, qui observait la scène depuis la porte ouverte de son bureau, envoya négligemment une note au service des médicomages alloué au ministère. Deux minutes plus tard, un des médicomages apparut, jeta un coup d'œil blasé à l'apprenti Auror qui se tordait sur le sol en tenant son pied, se décida à le stupéfixer, et transplana avec lui dans son service, non sans avoir fait comprendre à Maugrey qu'il était tout de même bien trop tôt pour déranger un honnête mage alors qu'il attendait sa quatrième tasse de thé matinale.

Maugrey prit note d'envoyer une boîte de chocogrenouille au service des médicomages pour Noël, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer de l'avenir des orteils des recrues si Figg ne revenait pas de sa mission avant les fêtes de fin d'année pour reprendre ses rondes dans les salles d'entraînement.

Tip tap. Tap. Tipatipatip tap. Tip. Tip. Tap.

Une petite silhouette s'approcha furtivement du bureau de Figg et appuya son visage à la vitre. Personne. Vivement, elle se glissa à l'intérieur dans l'espoir d'y attendre le vieil Auror, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur une note affichée au tableau des ordres du jour et s'écarquillèrent : « ABSENT POUR UNE DUREE INDETERMINEE. EN CAS D'URGENCE, CONTACTER LE SUPERIEUR MAUGREY. EN CAS D'ETOURDERIE DANS LES SALLES D'ENTRAINEMENT, CONTACTER LE SERVICE DES MEDICOMAGES. » Le tout rédigé dans une écriture de cochon au dos d'une ancienne note de service.

Avec un couinement frustré, l'intrus se permit un tour d'horizon de la pièce, dans l'espoir de découvrir où était parti le vieil homme. Mais rien, a priori, dans le désordre incommensurable qui régnait dans la pièce, ne pouvait le renseigner, ni sur la destination du vieil homme grognon, ni sur l'identité de ce Maugrey.

Dépitée, Sally se dirigea lentement vers la porte vitrée. Miss Bérénice allait être déçue, et Miss Skia allait être empoisonnée, tout cela parce que Sally n'avait pas su trouver le vieil homme grognon.

L'elfe de maison allait sortir quand un remue-ménage incroyable s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte. Sally se figea : avait-elle été repérée ? Oh la la… Miss Bérénice avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'elle ne devait être vue que du vieil homme grognon…

« Supérieur Maugrey ! Je vous avais prévenu ! Le service des médicomages n'a pas pour seule mission de rafistoler les orteils de vos jeunes recrues, surtout à une heure pareille ! »

Et le sorcier, un médicomage, sans doute, avait transplané après cette déclaration avec son blessé.

Les oreilles de Sally se relevèrent de triomphe : Sally n'avait pas failli ! Maugrey était l ! Il suffisait à Sally de trouver lequel de ces abrutis d'Aurors, comme disait Maître Lord Corax, était son Maugrey !

Armée d'un sourire en tranche de courge et de toute sa bonne volonté, l'elfe de maison s'aventura dans le Quartier Général des Aurors, avec la ferme intention de vérifier mes inscriptions de chacune des portes de ce service si cela était nécessaire pour retrouver le bureau de son Maugrey.

§

Gwendoline ouvrit un œil paresseux en sentant de petits doigts tenter de soulever ses paupières. Et le referma.

« Mim, je te jure que si tu n'arrêtes pas ton manège, je t'épile à la cire !

Un rire amusé la fit s'asseoir brusquement sur le lit :

« Je ne sais pas qui est ce Mim, mais je dois dire qu'il a bien de la chance d'être accepté dans ton lit ! Même si les châtiments dont tu le menaces sont des plus cruels…

-Latro ?

-Non, Merlin ! s'esclaffa le jeune homme.

-On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il était incorrect de s'introduire dans la chambre d'une demoiselle pendant son sommeil ?

-Hum… Bien sûr que si, mais vois-tu, quand ladite demoiselle se décide à faire la grasse matinée alors qu'elle a des fesses de sorciers gringottiens à sauver, je décide de passer outre les convenances. Si ça peut te consoler, par rapport aux autres jeunes filles dont j'ai visité la chambre – pour des motifs que je me refuse à t'expliquer afin de ne pas risquer ton évidente mauvaise humeur matinale – tu es…

-Tu. Te. TAIS ! grogna Gwendoline en passant derrière un paravent pour s'habiller. Et tu vas me chercher une tasse de thé, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

Une fois que la porte se soit refermée doucement, elle jeta un coup d'œil larmoyant à Mim qui commençait à redevenir visible :

« Tu sais que je déteste les réveils en fanfare et tu as laissé cette pipelette me réveiller. Avoue que tu t'es vengée de ne pas être venue à la soirée d'hier avec moi ! Mais c'était nécessaire : grâce à ces parchemins je sais dans quelles prisons les agents que je dois sauver ont été écroués. Et tu sais quoi ? L'une de ces filles avait un énorme, gros serpent planqué entre ses seins, tout prêt à te dévorer toute crue ! »

La Demiguise lui envoya un regard dubitatif avant de lui tourner le dos : un serpent ? Et puis quoi encore ?

La jeune humaine soupira : la soirée de la veille avait été des plus étranges. La taverne française n'avait pas différé de ses consœurs anglaises ; même fumée, même alcool imbuvable, même ivrognes toujours avides de débauche en tout genre. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait été agréablement surprise de la suite, au Manoir – qui soit dit en passant n'étais qu'une bâtisse en ruines dont les catacombes avaient été soigneusement aménagées par la Guilde des Voleurs.

Elle y avait appris bien des choses sur la famille de La Fouine et Aude, notamment que ladite Aude n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec La Fouine ou Aurore, mais elle s'était liée d'une amitié indéfectible avec Aurore qui était en effet la cousine de La Fouine par son père. Entre deux odes dédiée à sa beauté « resplendissante dans le clair de lune », La Fouine lui avait confié que tout compte fait, on eut pu jurer que c'était Aude qui avait du sang de Voleur dans les veines et des liens de parenté avec Thierry-aux-mains-d'argent, car elle dégageait une autorité naturelle et faisait montre d'une dextérité peu commune dans l'art du vol.

Aude s'était retirée assez vite dans ses propres appartements, comme elle les appelait, mais Gwendoline avait apprécié la compagnie de La Fouine, sans doute bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait se l'avouer. Elle avait en effet eu rarement l'occasion de discuter musique ou littérature avec qui que ce soit, Mim ne comptant pas puisqu'elle ne répondait jamais aux commentaires de sa maîtresse. Oui, La Fouine avait été d'une agréable compagnie, et n'avait rien de l'obséquiosité sournoise des habituels flatteurs.

Et dans la même soirée, grâce aux parchemins que Aude et Aurore lui avaient vendu, elle avait réglé le derniers détail ennuyeux de sa mission, à savoir localiser ses cibles. L'archevêque auquel les deux françaises avaient volé ces papiers en même temps que sa bourse n'aurait sans doute pas l'idée de se vanter de cette boulette et de transférer les Templiers mentionnés en d'autres geôles. Et de toute façon, tous ceux qu'elle devait préserver étaient désormais domiciliés à la prison de Paris.

En parlant de Paris, il serait temps de se préparer pour le voyage… songea-t-elle en allant farfouiller dans son sac de voyage pour en ressortir un assortiment de dagues en tout genre et d'autres armes plus hétéroclites. Les Serpoignards étaient à exclure, elle les avait déjà portés la veille, et elle aimait faire dans la diversité, une manie qu'elle avait développée dans sa plus tendre enfance au grand dam de ses parents qui voyaient d'un fort mauvais d'œil d'avoir une fille blonde puis brune puis rousse et ce, dans la même journée … Mais d'un autre côté, Aude les avait remarqué, ce n'était pas le moment de se balader avec d'autres colifichets « empruntés » dans l'armurerie de sa Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille… Ou plutôt ex Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille.

Le regard de la jeune fille atterrit sur une fine dague à la lame légèrement ondulante, ce qui lui évita d'avoir à se pencher sur l'épineux problème moral qui voulait qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de la Famille Black, et donc qu'elle devrait peut-être songer à rendre ces objets. Un kriss. Pourquoi pas ? Elle l'avait eu en cadeau deux ans auparavant, lui était bien à elle, et ne s'en était jamais servi, trop soucieuse que quelqu'un puisse confondre l'arme avec une langue de Cobra, dont la possession était interdite sous peine d'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban en Grande-Bretagne. Tout cela parce que cette arme était caractéristique de la Guilde Sorcière des Assassins. Autant profiter de cette petite excursion en France…

Tout compte fait, elle n'aurait pas à passer par l'adresse indiquée sur le parchemin du vieux Gringotts puisqu'elle savait déjà où se trouvaient ses cibles et avait veillé à se munir du matériel nécessaire…

§

Tip tap. Tipatipati…

Dans un plop à peine audible, Sally se transplana de justesse dans le bureau – vide heureusement – qu'elle voulait inspecter, après avoir évité juste à temps le troupeau d'apprentis Aurors qui arrivait en retard au pas de course – tout de même – à l'entraînement.

Il fallait faire vite maintenant, Sally devait revenir au Manoir avant le petit-déjeuner pour que l'absence de Sally ne soit pas remarquée. Jetant un œil à travers la fenêtre de la porte qu'elle atteignait à peine en se tenant sur le bout des orteils, la jeune elfe vit une porte se refermer sur un homme d'âge mûr dans le mur d'en face. Et sur la porte, en lettres dorées…

Sans attendre de vérifier clairement son point d'arrivée, Sally claqua des doigts et atterrit dans ce bureau si convoité. Perchée sur la lampe. Et le Supérieur des Aurors n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à engloutir sa tasse de thé tout en lisant un rapport.

Ou alors il faisait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué Sally et attendait le bon moment pour embrocher Sally sans que Sally puisse lui communiquer le message de Miss Bérénice pour le vieil homme grognon. C'est du moins ce que Maître Lord Corax avait l'habitude de faire avec les intrus qui se faufilaient dans son bureau sans permission. Oh, tout aurait été si simple si le vieil homme grognon avait été l !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sally n'éclaircit doucement la voix. Surpris, Maugrey bondit hors de sa chaise, pour se trouver nez à nez avec l'elfe accrochée à sa lampe.

« Euh… Bonjour ? tenta Sally, les oreilles repliées en arrière de crainte.

-Bonjour, jeune… elfe, répondit le Supérieur des Aurors, assez décontenancé. Vous appartenez à Lord Black, je suppose ? fit-il en désignant la marque sur le bras frêle de l'elfe de maison.

-Oh… euh… oui, mais Sally vient pour Miss Skia ! commença-t-elle à babiller. Miss Skia est en grand, grand danger ! Et Miss Bérénice a dit à Sally de tout raconter au vieil homme grognon, mais Sally n'a pas trouvé le vieil homme grognon parce que le vieil homme grognon est absent pour une durée indéterminée ; alors Sally s'est dit que Sally devait tout dire au Supérieur Maugrey, comme le dit la note du vieil homme grognon, et voilà, termina-t-elle avant de reprendre une large inspiration et de laisser échapper un petit soupir fier.

Maugrey cilla. Il était six heures du matin, il était dans son bureau et écoutait une elfe de la Maison des BLACK lui raconter une histoire qui incluait Skia, Bérénice - Black sans doute - et un vieil homme grognon absent. Y avait-il plus surréaliste ?

-Bien, Sally, vous allez me raconter tout cela encore une fois… ou plutôt répondre à mes questions, et sans mentir s'il vous plaît. Et sachez qu'en tant qu'Auror, gronda-t-il en prenant son air le plus menaçant, je saurai si vous me mentez.

Sally eut la bonne idée de paraître effrayée, ce qui rassura un peu Maugrey : il n'aurait qu'à faire face à une elfe particulièrement babillarde et non retorse.

-Maintenant, descendez de cette lampe, et dîtes-moi qui vous envoie ? »

§

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sally était en larmes.

Maladroitement, Maugrey tentait de la réconforter, mais ne réussissait qu'à augmenter le débit des pleurs.

« Et ma pauvre Miss Skia qui est toute seule chez les Malfoys ! se lamentait l'elfe.

-Allons, Skia n'est pas chez les Malfoys, elle est en France ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vous a dit que la France était le pays d'où venait les Malfoys quand ils sont rentrés de leur voyage de noces que cela signifie qu'ils en sont originaires ! tenta de lui expliquer l'Auror.

-Mais ma Miss Skia est en danger et personne ne va aller l'aider ! sanglota-t-elle.

-Je vous ai dit que Figg – ou le vieil homme grognon, comme vous l'appelez – est déjà parti la sauver… Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai aucun moyen de les joindre que votre Miss Skia est forcément condamnée ! Calmez-vous, voyons… dit-il en l'observant se moucher bruyamment dans le vieux morceau de rideau qui lui servait de vêtement. Et vous voulez que je vous dise un secret ?

Sally renifla d'un air malheureux en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Figg est un médium ! Certes pas aussi doué que sa grand-mère, mais il saura, j'en suis sûr, détecter chaque danger qui menacera votre Miss Skia et l'en protègera ! » souffla-t-il tout en faisant un discret moulinet de sa baguette.

Ce n'était pas une information à laisser filer à tout vent.

Sally sembla peser le pour et le contre, se demandant si l'homme ne disait cela que pour la rassurer – Miss Skia lui avait souvent joué la comédie de la sorte avant de partir en mission, et Sally avait appris à discerner les mensonges de la vérité. Mais le Supérieur des Aurors ne montrait aucun tic nerveux, et il regardait Sally droit dans les yeux.

_Non, il ne simulait pas !_ décida l'elfe de maison en essuyant les dernières larmes qui lui barbouillaient le visage.

Puis, lui offrant son plus beau sourire, l'elfe le remercia vivement de l'avoir reçu, tout comme elle avait vu certaines personnes le faire envers son Maître, et prit congé.

Une fois l'elfe disparue dans un léger plop, Maugrey soupira et décida d'envoyer pour Noël une demi-douzaine de boites de chocogrenouilles après qu'un hurlement de douleur éclate à nouveau dans la salle d'entraînement et résonne de façon particulièrement désagréable dans sa pauvre tête qui aurait bien eu besoin d'une décoction d'écorce de saule !

§

Le soleil brillait déjà haut sur Paris ; détrousseurs et malheureuses comptaient déjà leur butin d'une matinée bien remplie dans les recoins sombres de la Cour des Miracle. Cependant, il était une écumeuse de bas de laines qui n'en était encore point là, bien au contraire ! La belle ne faisait que commencer sa journée, en l'occurrence en tête-à-tête avec un baron… Il faut dire que ses proies, non seulement consentantes à ses soustractions, ne ressemblaient guère au menu fretin qui contentait à son insu les rebus de la populace.

« … n'est-ce pas, Milady ?

Lady cilla, fixant son interlocuteur de ses prunelles mordorées, s'attardant sur l'œil concupiscent, la mine affable.

-Cher baron, commença-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, mes services se limitent au divertissement de votre tendre épouse, je n'existe que pour veiller à ce que sa … sensibilité ne soit point choquée de vous savoir en galante compagnie autre que la sienne. Il est tellement vite arrivé de nos jours, que des révélations impromptues gâchent des unions aussi parfaites que la vôtre… Et songez donc au courroux de Monsieur votre beau-père si sa fille venait à se retirer au Carmel pour y dépérir de douleur… Douleur dont vous seriez la cause immédiate… Et songez qu'il n'hésiterait sans doute pas à vous jeter à la rue s'il avait connaissance de certaines autres informations…

L'homme blanchit sous la menace, en oubliant instantanément l'idée de faire des avances à sa redoutable créancière. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire capoter l'affaire qu'elle lui avait proposé. Se confondant en protestations creuses, il l'assura que jamais cette idée ne l'avait effleurée, prétexta une affaire urgente à régler et prit congé.

Lady soupira de dégoût une fois la porte fermée. Elle contempla la petite bourse qu'il lui avait laissé en fronçant les sourcils : non seulement il était incapable de payer la somme convenue pour que Lady arrangeât un incident qui occupât la baronne pendant l'absence de son mari, mais en plus il ne savait pas où était sa place. L'accord avec ce goujat serait renégocié dans la semaine par quelques unes de ses gens, décida-t-elle. Il était si simple de le dénoncer comme partisan des Templiers… Il suffirait que les dénonciateurs ne puissent faire aucun rapport avec elle.

Un sourire étira les lèvres pâles de la jeune femme. Personne ne ferait e rapprochement puisque personne ne savait qu'elle existait. Seul un Metamorphmagus pouvait se vanter d'être aussi apte qu'elle au déguisement : Lady pouvait se flatter d'avoir des dizaines de noms d'emprunt, ou même des dizaines de visages d'emprunt, et ce, grâce à ses talents de maquilleuse et de comédienne. Sa vie n'était qu'une longue mascarade, et la seule personne capable de la percer à jour à tout instant n'était autre que son frère. Un vilain petit serpent qu'elle aurait volontiers étripé de ses mains si Père lui en avait donné l'autorisation. Pas l'occasion, non, ça elle était parfaitement capable de la saisir seule. L'autorisation, c'était autre chose : elle avait essayé, un jour, de passer à l'acte sans cette fameuse autorisation. Et elle avait écopé d'une semaine de corvées dans la plus immonde des auberges que Père avait pu trouver. Et elle qui avait voulu lui prouver qu'elle valait mieux que Lord en guise de cadeau de bienvenue…

La jeune femme secoua ses boucles blondes d'un air déterminé. Peu importait de ressasser le passé de la sorte. Père lui avait donné une mission, la missive venait d'arriver le matin même. Une petite traîtresse à éliminer des rangs… Elle sourit. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu l'occasion de porter la main sur un des membres de la Famille. Il est vrai que cette petite sotte n'en faisait partie uniquement parce que sa mère était la sœur de Père, mais enfin ! C'était une mission de première importance qui démontrerait combien Lady méritait la reconnaissance de Père. Sans nul doute qu'après sa réussite, il la reconnaîtrait, ou mieux : lui ferait épouser Lycaon Malfoy. Elle deviendrait ainsi la première Dame de la Famille. Et Lord serait égorgé dans un coin sombre. Cela lui apprendra à se rire d'elle et de ses ambitions, à toujours affirmer qu'elle lui devait obéissance parce qu'il était né le premier.

Non, Lord ne lui mettrait pas de bâton dans les roues cette fois, décida-t-elle en approchant la missive de son Père des flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Pour la simple raison qu'il ne saura même pas ce qui arrive.

Les flammes s'élevèrent brusquement à l'assaut du parchemin, léchèrent le sceau de cire magique. Celle-ci se désagrégea dans un petit sifflement. Si Lady n'avait eu le Sang de la Famille dans les veines, elle eut été empoisonnée par le venin emprisonné dans la cire maintenant fondue. Les ombres jouèrent sur le beau visage de la jeune femme, se plaquant sur la peau comme un masque hideux. La mascarade allait reprendre, et la valse d'ouverture ne serait autre qu'une danse macabre qui emmènerait Amelia Black dans les ténèbres pour l'y lier à jamais !

§

A suivre !

§

RaR :

Avant tout, toutes mes excuses pour le retard, mais la semaine a été particulièrement riche en évènements… Et Pandi, interdiction de râler, parce que ton anniv en faisait partie de ces évènements …

Bridget Malfoy : Voilà la suite ! Alors comme ça un membre de la famille Malfoy lit cette fic ? Prière dans ce cas de ne pas frapper l'autrice pour toutes ces révélations sur vos vieilles histoires de famille o ! Merci de m'avoir reviewée !

Melisandre : Pour l'instant, seule Lady est entrée en scène… J'avais déjà un retard monstre, alors j'ai préféré me concentrer sur elle au lieu d'esquisser Lord tout de suite, pas question de le bâcler, le pauvre… Je n'ai pas lu Angel Sanctuary, même si je suis une lectrice de mangas en tout genre… Mais par contre je vois à peu près qui sont les deux persos principaux, c'est à eux que tu fais allusion ? Ils ne sont pas jumeaux, il me semble… Si je me trompe, toutes mes excuses !!! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse que mes Blacks et Malfoys te plaisent, j'ai eu à cœur de garder « l'esprit de famille » ! Un grand merci pour ta review !

Lulu-Cyfair : J'ai tenté de répondre un peu à tes questions en écrivant ce chapitre… Pour cette chère Anguitia, eh bien je dirais qu'elle veut fournir à la famille Black une lignée d'empoisonneuses, mais ça a du foirer quelque part entre le 14e et le 20e siècle ; parce que quand on considère la débrouillardise peu développée de Pansy ! Enfin… Rowling nous cache peut-être des choses. En tout cas, tout cela me donne quelques idées de lutte sans merci entre cette dynastie Parkinson d'empoisonneuses et la famille Rogue (ou Snape), pourquoi pas à la Renaissance ou au 19e siècle ? (J'ai écrit de petits one-shots déjà sur la famille de notre vénéré prof de Potions.) En tout cas, merci de ta review !

Docteur Gribouille : Désolée !!! La suie n'aura pas été rapide, mais je tente de concilier les demandes des lecteurs avec mes propres projets sur le déroulement de l'histoire ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce qui est dans ce chapitre compense le retard… Et merci pour ta review !


	5. Troubles

Disclaimer : à Rowling l'argent et ses persos (Gwendoline la Fantasque est mentionnée dans le tome 3), à moi mes propres persos, prière de ne pas y toucher sans mon consentement. (encore que j'imagine peu de personnes écrire sur cette époque, mais sait-on jamais…)

Titre : Gwendoline la Fantasque

Autrice : Mephie

Rating : G

Genre : Humor/Romance

Note : Je sais, je suis affreusement en retard… Mais au moins je sais quoi mettre dans chacun de mes 15 chapitres maintenant ! Tout plein de réjouissances.. Niark niark… Mais vous, vous saurez tout au compte goutte ! Peut-être que j'irai plus vite si j'ai plus de review… Je sais pas…o

§

Chapitre 5 : Troubles

Deux semaines plus tard…

« _Vingt-huit lieues à pieds, ça use, ça use,_

_Vingt-huit lieues à pied, ça use les sorciers ! »_

- Latro, hurle plus fort, surtout, le bataillon de soldat stationné à l'autre bout de la ville n'a pas bien entendu tes paroles ! railla Aurore en lui administrant une tape sur la tête.

- Alors ça, Mademoiselle, ça va se payer ! s'écria le voleur en se lançant à sa poursuite.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je perde à la courte paille et que je me retrouve dans cette diligence avec vous deux ? gémit Gwendoline pendant que les deux autres tournaient autour d'elle sur le chemin.

- Allons ma grande, s'amusa Latro, ce n'est pas Aude qui va te piquer l'affection de La Fouine…

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, répliqua l'Anglaise pendant qu'Aurore pouffait de rire. Et maintenant, reprenez votre sérieux et allons au relais avant que cette diligence ne parte sans nous !

§

L'aube blanchissait à peine la campagne lorsque Lord s'installa dans sa diligence en partance pour Paris. Au rythme des cahotements du véhicule, il passa en revue les instructions de la lettre de son père : discrétion, meurtre et réussite. Rien de bien nouveau, l'originalité n'était pas ce en quoi croyaient les Malfoys.

Ainsi donc, la cible était une Metamorphmagus. Quel gâchis ! Peut-être lui demanderait-il de prendre son apparence avant de laisser Lady la supprimer, cela lui ôterait peut-être ses envies de fratricide. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était obligé de laisser Lady la supprimer… Non, c'était plutôt le respect d'une « coutume » : lui repérait la cible et l'amenait dans un piège et elle l'exécutait. Ils étaient complémentaires, comme le voulait Père. Et comme on ne contrariait pas Père, ils travaillaient « ensemble ». Ou plutôt Lord traquait la proie, l'amenait dans la gueule du loup, non sans avoir laissé un mot à la sœurette pour lui faire savoir où se trouvait la susnommée gueule du loup. C'était un modus operandi qui ne souffrait aucune incartade. Mais il respectait la volonté de Père, non ?

Le jeune homme soupira et passa la main dans ses longues boucles blondes. Aussi blondes que celles de Lady. Tout comme ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que ceux de Lady. Tout comme sa mine hautaine égalait celle de sa sœur. Alors pourquoi avaient-ils envie de se sauter à la gorge à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu rester dans la même ville qu'elle ?

Ah oui. C'est vrai. Ils étaient des Malfoys. Et des bâtards de Malfoy, qui plus est. Donc condamné à faire des pieds et des mains pour plaire plus que l'autre à la Famille. Et pour être intégré au détriment de l'autre à la Famille une fois sa valeur prouvée. Et son dévouement. Non, il ne fallait pas oublier son dévouement. Merlin, il revoyait encore Père le lui seriner :

« Un bâtard de Malfoy n'est rien d'autre qu'un Scroutt à Pétard sans son dévouement à la Famille. Et cela parce que la Famille reconnaît son Sang et que le dévouement à la Famille coule dans les veines d'un vrai Malfoy. »

Lord secoua la tête. Il aurait pu trouver autre chose qu'un Scroutt à Pétard pour sa comparaison.

§

Pendant ce temps, une autre diligence roulait à tombeaux ouverts vers Paris...

_« La petite diligenceuh _

_Sur les beaux chemins de Franceuh_

_S'en allait en cahotant,_

_Voyageurs toujours contents !_

_« Lorsque la côte était dureuh,_

_Tous descendaient de voitureuh_

_Et poussaient allègrement_

_Car c'était le règlement ! »_

- Latro, c'est toi qui va descendre de voiture si tu n'arrêtes pas de chanter ! Et en marche encore ! s'exclama Gwendoline en le fusillant du regard.

§

« La rue de la Lanterne ? Oh mais c'est très simple ! assura le boulanger. Il vous suffit de prendre à gauche à l'intersection que vous voyez là-bas. Vous continuez jusqu'à l'auberge de la Mère Michelle, puis vous prenez à droite. Après la draperie, vous arriverez à un carrefour où vous prendrez à gauche, puis encore à gauche juste avant le cordonnier Allart, c'est un vieil ami, et si vous avez des problèmes de bottes, je peux vous assurer qu'il vous réparera ça pour pas cher, dites simplement que vous venez de ma part. Une fois sorti de chez Allart, vous continuez jusqu'au bout de la rue et une fois face à la cordonnerie Bayart – un concurrent d'Allart, un vrai voleur ! – vous tournez à droite après la draperie Corbusier, puis c'est la première à gauche, après la courée des Trois Bossus vous prenez la rue en face de vous et… »

Figg jeta un coup d'œil assez circonspect au bonhomme. Peut-être était-ce un espion déguisé prévenu de sa venue par l'alliance Malfoy-Black qui cherchait à l'embrouiller ? La journée risquait d'être rude, mais Figg était confiant : son sixième sens était toujours présent quand il se trouvait dans une mauvaise passe.

« … et à gauche encore, mais la deuxième, parce que la première c'est un cul-de-sac, et puis à partir de là, il ne vous reste qu'à longer la rue jusqu'au bout, elle croise votre rue de la Lanterne. »

L'Auror fixa un moment son interlocuteur. Il fallait aller où, déjà, après avoir trouvé Bayart ? Peu importait, il valait mieux redemander par la suite à un individu moins… suspect. C'est donc avec un grand sourire – les Français semblaient être mis en confiance par les personnes souriantes – qu'il remercia le boulanger et s'en fut dans la direction indiquée.

§

_« Lord ? »_

_Pas envie de bouger… Bien au chaud… _

_« Lord, tu dors ? »_

_Dormir…Tais-toi…_

_Un courant d'air froid chatouilla la nuque du petit garçon de huit ans lorsque sa sœur jumelle repoussa légèrement les couvertures pour se glisser à ses côtés._

_- Père ne m'aime pas, tu sais… Et il ne t'aime pas non plus…C'est pour ça que je suis là, chuchota la fillette en se pelotonnant contre son frère. _

_Ses petits bras entourèrent le cou pâle si semblable au sien._

_Mains froides… Pas une bouillotte, Lady…_

_- C'est pour ça que je fais ça, termina-t-elle._

_Une corde enserra soudain la gorge du petit garçon._

Mal ! Respirer… 

_- Laisse-moi faire Lord… Tu n'auras pas mal longtemps… Je me suis exercée sur les petits chats…_

_Mal ! Arrête !_

_L'enfant se débattait tant bien que mal, empêtré dans les couvertures, contre sa sœur._

_- C'est seulement comme ça que Père m'aimera… Tu comprends ?_

_D'un violent coup de pied, le garçonnet fit culbuter sa sœur au sol qui renversa un chaise au passage. Les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues blêmes, Lord s'escrima à ôter la cordelette de soie encore nouée autour de son cou._

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es pas laissé faire ? explosa Lady._

_Alertée par le bruit, leur gouvernante arriva en trombe dans la pièce et se figea d'horreur en voyant la marque rouge sur la gorge de l'enfant. _

_- Monsieur ? interrogea-t-elle, son regard passant du garçonnet au cou meurtri à la fillette ulcérée de rage sur le plancher._

- Monsieur ?

La voix de la gouvernante semblait étrangement rauque… masculine…

Lord ouvrit brutalement les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son cocher.

- Nous sommes aux abords de Paris, Monsieur. Où Monsieur désire-t-il se rendre ?

- La rue de la Lanterne », murmura le jeune homme en se radossant à son siège.

Etait-ce un présage ou le résultat de l'évocation des tendances fratricides de sa sœur ? Les deux sans doute. Toujours est-il que ce rêve, reflet d'un des pires souvenirs de son enfance, n'était plus venu le hanter depuis plusieurs années. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

§

Une heure plus tard, Figg était prêt à s'arracher les cheveux. Il avait trouvé la Mère Michelle, qui lui avait d'ailleurs servi un excellent repas. Il avait aussi trouvé Allart, qui s'était pratiquement jeté sur lui pour le déchausser quand il avait passé le seuil de sa boutique, mais qui avait eu la bonté de le relâcher après avoir compris qu'il ne fallait à son visiteur et non potentiel client qu'un peu d'aide pour trouver cette satanée rue de la Lanterne. Et puis il y avait eu cette bourrique de bonne femme de drapière qui, à coup sûr, l'avait envoyé dans la mauvaise direction.

Il était sûr qu'il aurait du prendre une carte de la ville, mais est-ce que Maugrey lui avait laissé le temps ? Non monsieur, il était trop occupé à lui tanner les oreilles avec cette « situation plus que désespérée » dans laquelle se trouvait Skia. Alors le voilà donc au beau milieu de la **C**ourée des Trois Massues. C'était pourtant bien ce nom-là que lui avait donné le boulanger, mais il n'y avait pas de rue en face de celle d'où il arrivait. Mais pourquoi avait-il suivi les indications d'un espion ??!! Avec un soupir, il entra dans la première taverne qu'il trouva et questionna la patronne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il repartait au pas gymnastique de là d'où il était venu : une jeune fille ressemblant plus ou moins à Skia – ou plutôt Gwendoline, puisque c'était le nom qu'elle portait – avait demandé les mêmes renseignements que lui.

Quand enfin Maugrey arriva devant chez le contact indiqué, il se figea. Cette enseigne… Non, Maugrey n'aurait pas osé l'envoyer chez…

- Bienvenu chez Phénix Lockhart ! Que puis-je pour votre service ? s'enquit un homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés d'une trentaine d'années aussitôt que l'Auror eût passé le pas de la porte.

- Je … cherche une robe pour ma fille, Gwendoline, répondit le sorcier, en souhaitant que le Supérieur des Aurors n'aie que des Cracmols pour descendants, et ce, jusqu'à la vingt-huitième génération.

Le visage du couturier passa de la mine enjouée à celle de conspirateur d'opérettes.

- Oh je sais exactement ce qu'il vous faut ! Si nous passions dans l'arrière boutique ? pépia-t-il en allant d'un pas leste fermer portes et fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue.

Le vieux sorcier leva les yeux au ciel. Le bonhomme ne se donnait même pas la peine de demander qui il était… Ce qui était tout de même un comble puisqu'il était censé attendre une blonde et bondissante jouvencelle, et non un vieil homme tel que Figg. Cette journée allait décidément être très rude !

- Je dois dire que je suis particulièrement stupéfié par vos dons ! commença le couturier. Moi qui m'attendait à voir une tendre jeune fille ! Laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai connu le véritable Erwan Figg en personne, et vous en êtes un parfaite réplique de ce vieux dragon ! J'ai bien failli m'y laisser prendre ! Vous croyez que vous pourriez m'apprendre à être Métamorphmagus ? J'aimerais assez jouer moi-même les mannequins pour mes créations, voyez-vous, mais ma femme ne cesse de protester, mettant en avant mon évidente virilit

Figg se contenta d'examiner la main manucurée du blond qui se perdaient dans ses mèches soigneusement coiffées, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui débiter. Lui ? Un Metamorphmagus ?

- Au risque de vous décevoir, Lockhart, je suis le vieux dragon original, coupa-t-il. Maintenant arrêtez de déblatérer pour rien, vous perturbez jusqu'à mon troisième œil, et pourtant Merlin sait qu'il se planque bien.

- Tout simplement extraordinaire, ma chère ! Je me croirais revenu à mes années d'apprenti Auror ! s'extasia Lockhart.

- Années qui, je vous le rappelle, se sont trouvées brutalement raccourcies du fait de votre tentative de détournement de produits saisis par les forces aurorales, grommela l'autre.

Le sorcier blond tiqua tout en tenant des bandes de tissus devant le visage de l'Auror :

- Ah, vous savez ça aussi ? Sûrement que Figg voulait être sûr que je sache que vous étiez bien… qui vous êtes. Mais concernant cette affaire, je tiens à préciser que ce n'étaient que des produits bien innocents dont je prévoyais de faire des lotions pour éclaircir le teint de jouvencelles telles que vous ! Enfin peut-être pas telles que vous puisque vous êtes une Auror, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche – la missive de Maugrey n'était pas très claire à ce sujet – mais tout de même…Ruban ou dentelle pour la décoration de la robe ?

- Lockhart, ça suffit, j'ai eu une journée particulièrement éprouvante ! Et ces fameux produits n'étaient autres qu'un mélange d'aubeline, de cardaprome, de gingembre et de ginkgo qui auraient plutôt eu tendance, une fois macérés à ce que la personne qui aurait reniflé cette mixture infâme adoptât non seulement le teint cadavérique, mais aussi tout ce qui va avec, à savoir la rigidité, le manque de respiration et j'en passe, et des meilleures !

- Tut tut, ma chère enfant ! Cela aurait donné un peu de vitalité au commerce des cosmétiques pour nos amis les vampires : de nos jours, les écrivains moldus ne croient plus ces pauvres êtres quand ils viennent leur proposer d'écrire leur vie. C'est fou ce qu'un peu de pâleur pourrait accomplir…

- Lockhart, par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi me mesurez-vous la taille ?

- Mais voyons, douce Gwendoline, il vous faut bien des vêtements pour votre séjour à Paris ! Et toute demoiselle se doit d'avoir une robe de bal, je suis formel ! En ce qui concerne les robes de tous les jours, elles n'ont pas forcément à être trop près du corps, puisqu'il vous faudra garder quelques armes par-ci, et d'autres petites fioles de poisons par-là… J'ai tellement rêvé d'être Auror que j'en connaît la panoplie sur le bout des doigts ! Et j'ai adapté vos robes en fonction… Je m'y suis mis dès après avoir appris votre venue. Mais la robe de bal, c'est autre chose ! Vous serez une vraie petite princesse… ma plus belle œuvre ! J'en ai rêvé depuis si longtemps !

Le couturier essuya discrètement une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Cette fois, Figg eut peur pour de bon. Se reculant le plus possible du maniaque du tissu, il brandit sa baguette, mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer la moindre petite formule avant qu'un _Stupefix _ne l'atteigne en pleine poitrine.

Les yeux ronds, Lockhart fixa la femme blonde qui se dressait devant lui, derrière l'Auror stupefixé.

- Mirabelle chérie, la salua-t-il avec un sourire penaud. Déjà rentrée ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait pour qu'un client ressente _encore_ le besoin de sortir sa baguette ? cingla Mirabelle Lockhart, seule membre de la gente féminine qui s'était trouvée suffisamment autoritaire pour avoir su convaincre Phénix Lockhart qu'elle était digne de l'épouser et pour être capable de réprimer les idées les plus folles de son … impétueux mari.

- Mais rien… C'est juste que cette petite, fit-il en désignant Figg qui était toujours figé, refuse de me laisser prendre les mesures pour sa robe de bal. C'est la Metamorphmagus dont je t'avais parlé… Et elle joue rudement bien son rôle, pas vrai ? Mais un peu trop quand même : elle s'obstine à me dire qu'elle est ce vieux dragon de Figg, mon ancien instructeur, tout ça parce qu'elle a pris son apparence !

- Admettons, accorda sa femme. Je veux bien croire que cette personne est la jeune fille dont tu m'avais parlé. Mais lui as-tu seulement donné le mot de passe, comme le Supérieur des Aurors te le recommandait dans sa lettre ? Ou se peut-il que dans la conversation, tu aies oublié de mentionner ce léger détail crucial pour un Auror ?

- Eh bien… , commença son mari en entortillonnant nerveusement son mètre autour de son index.

- Je vois, soupira-t-elle, puis elle se tourna vers l'Auror figé. Le mot de passe est « Le Père Fouettard vient de Serpentard ». Maintenant, tu le défiges, Phénix.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux ? questionna le blond, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? répliqua Mirabelle, l'empêchant de saisir sa baguette au dernier moment, suspectant quelque chose.

- Eh bien… J'ai eu une défense de jeter un sort, quel qu'il soit, à un membre du corps auroral il y a quelques années. Je croyais que cette défense s'étendait aussi aux Aurors qui étaient en mission à l'étranger, mais puisque tu viens de m…

- Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as eu cette interdiction, soupira Mirabelle. Mais je suis désolée de te décevoir, l'interdiction vaut aussi ici, de par le pacte signé en 1187 entre les Conseils des Sorciers de France et d'Angleterre suite aux programmes d'échange mis en place entre Hogwart et Beauxbâtons. »

Boudeur, le couturier remplaça sa baguette par son mètre qu'il avait enroulé autour de son cou.

- C'est pas juste ! Enfin, je peux au moins prendre les mesures maintenant qu'elle se tient tranquille.

Mirabelle se tourna vers Figg :

- Je suis désolée de l'inconfortabilité de cette posture, Mademoiselle, mais j'ai quelques problèmes avec ma baguette depuis que mon mari a tenté d'y apporter quelques modifications esthétiques… De fait, je ne l'utilise qu'en cas d'extrême urgence… Je ne voudrais pas vous voir pousser des rubans de soie dans les oreilles, ce qui est déjà arrivé par le passé alors que j'essayai l'_Enervatum _sur ma sœur. Il va donc vous falloir rester figé jusqu'à ce que l'énergie du sortilège se résorbe. Mais par respect de la bienséance, je prendrais moi-même vos mesures.

- Mais Mirabelle chérie… tenta Lockhart.

- Pas de mais, Phénix, ou je demande à ma mère de venir passer quelques jours à la maison.

Le couturier lui remit aussitôt mètre, parchemin et encre, et sortit avec diligence de la pièce.

Figg, toujours figé, en était à sa trente-sixième malédiction à l'encontre de Lockhart et de l'ensemble de ses descendants sans exception aucune.

Un remue-ménage extraordinaire sembla avoir lieu dans la pièce où avait disparu le couturier, et quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci fit sa réapparition dans la pièce, l'air fâch :

- Mira chérie, tu aurais pu faire attention en entrant, tu as laissé rentrer un chat et j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à chasser ce monstre de la boutique.

§

Silencieusement, Lord sortit de la ruelle sombre et tortueuse où il avait quitté sa forme féline d'Animagus. Cet idiot pomponné l'avait pris pour un vulgaire chat de gouttière ! Et d'après la conversation qu'il avait entendue, il avait suivi le programme des apprentis Aurors… Pas étonnant qu'il ait été mis à la porte ! Ils n'auraient même pas du le recycler en agent de liaison !

Cependant, songea le jeune homme en se frayant un passage dans la foule populaire pour rejoindre sa diligence, il en avait vu assez pour se faire une idée sur le personnage. En ce qui concernait l'Auror fraîchement arrivé d'Angleterre, c'était une autre affaire. Son nom se rattachait à l'un des fleurons de la brigade aurorale anglaise. Mais se faire surprendre par une simple femme…

D'un autre côté, le quiproquo lui avait donné une idée : pourquoi ne pas aiguiller cette chère Lady sur une fausse piste ? La connaissant, elle voudra sans doute mesurer les talents de Metamorphmagus de la jeune Gwendoline. S'il lui assurait que ce Figg était bien la Metamorphmagus, il y aurait du divertissement en perspective !

Dans sa diligence filant dans la nuit tombante, Lord se permit d'esquisser un sourire machiavélique.

§

Dans la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, les trois membres de la Famille résidant encore dans la vieille demeure finissaient leur dîner en compagnie d'Anguitia et de ses enfants.

Bérénice soupira discrètement. Les visites d'Anguitia n'étaient jamais de bon augure, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait empirer la situation, alors que son Père avait condamné à mort sa fille benjamine ? La jeune fille observa subrepticement le visage réjoui de Lord Black. Il y avait assurément quelque chose qui couvait.

Finalement, le maître de maison repoussa son assiette et enjoignit à Sobby qui attendait les ordres à ses côtés de remplir les flûtes de champagne. Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui se préparait, se dit Bérénice en voyant que ses nièces avaient même droit à un verre de jus de pomme chacune. ****

-Ma chère Stella, ma fière Anguitia, il est temps je pense d'annoncer le fruit de nos tractations de l'après-midi, commença son père.

Au-dehors, un roulement de tonnerre fit trembler les vitres, et dans son sillage, une pluie battante commença à s'abattre. Impressionnée, la petite Morrigane s'agita sur son siège. Entendant l'enfant gémir, Lord Black lui décocha un regard glacial. Nul n'interrompait le chef de Famille lorsqu'il se lançait dans un discours. Morrigane sembla se le tenir pour dit, et son grand-père continua alors sur sa lancée :

- Après discussion avec Claudius Flint concernant le désagrément de la perte de la fiancée de son fils, nous sommes tombés d'accord… Bérénice, tu es la future Lady Flint !

La flûte de champagne lui en tomba des mains. La jeune fille fut tentée de suivre le même chemin et d'aller se cacher sous la table pour échapper aux sourires satisfaits de ses parents et sœurs mais elle se dit que cela ferait sans doute trop de peine à ses nièces qui étaient venues l'embrasser et la féliciter.

- Eh bien, ma chère sœur, avec quelle émotion tu accueilles cette nouvelle, s'amusa Anguitia, le regard fixé sur les joues maintenant ivoirines de sa cadette. Qui eût soupçonné que tu vouais des sentiments inavoués pour le mâle Nero ?

- Qui l'eût soupçonné, en effet ? Moi-même, j'ignorai jusqu'à maintenant à quel point les sentiments qu'il m'inspire me… ravagent, souffla Bérénice, sardonique. Ma robe est trempée, quelle maladroite je fais… Avec votre permission, Père, je vais me retirer pour me rendre un peu plus présentable.

Le sorcier lui répondit d'un signe de tête et se replongea dans la contemplation de son verre ; mais avant qu'elle n'ait atteint la porte, la voix désagréable de sa mère l'interpella :

- Tu ne demandes pas quand auront lieu tes fiançailles, ma fille ?

La jeune fille se raidit et se retourna lentement, se sentant étrangement détachée de cette réalité qui venait de la frapper de plein fouet, et promena son regard sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Dans le tic-tac lancinant de l'horloge qui lui parut désormais égrener les secondes qui lui restait à vivre, il lui sembla découvrir une autre facette de sa Famille. Ils étaient là, tous trois, à l'affût. Des hyènes, songea-t-elle immédiatement. Et au moindre faux-pas, ils se jetteront sur elle pour la dévorer.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'une vieille histoire de Sally lui revenait en mémoire : les monstres nocturnes existaient, simplement, ils revêtaient des masques pour tromper les enfants. Simplement, au lieu de se cacher sous le lit, là où on s'attend à les voir, ils se cachent dans les autres chambres. Avec horreur, Bérénice s'aperçut que ses nièces calquaient leur attitude sur celle des adultes… Ces mêmes nièces qu'elle avait bercé sur ses genoux…

Vivement, elle se secoua ; ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Et sa voix ne trembla presque pas quand elle répondit à sa mère.

- Quand célèbrerons-nous mes fiançailles, Mère ?

- Eh bien, Bérénice, tu dois comprendre que ce jeune homme doit te faire sa cour, il serait malséant de précipiter les choses et de laisser libre bride aux ragots les plus dégradants…, commença Stella Black d'une voix onctueuse. Mais d'un autre côté, Nero faisait sa cour à …

Dans le silence polaire qui suivit, nul ne prêta seulement attention à la petite Morrigane qui redécorait allègrement sa robe à l'aide du verre de jus de pomme qu'elle avait enfin réussi à saisir sans que sa mère ne la rattrape au dernier moment.

- Tu te fiances dans deux semaines, se reprit Lady Black d'un ton sec. Et tu seras mariée dans huit mois.

- Bien, Mère, acquiesça docilement Bérénice, les jointures des mains blanches à force de tenter d'étrangler un coin de sa robe. Puis-je me retirer ?

- Ton père t'en a donné l'autorisation il y a un moment à peine, serais-tu sourde ? claqua la voix mordante de sa mère.

§

« On est arriv ! On est arriv ! On est arriv ! » scandait joyeusement Latro tout en sautillant sur son siège pour mieux voir les paisibles maisons parisiennes assoupies dans la nuit noire de cette fin d'octobre.

N'y tenant plus, Gwendoline le saisit par la ceinture et le rassit de force à sa place alors qu'il se penchait de tout son long sur son voisin pour mieux voir passer une escouade de soldats. Avec un sourire d'excuse pour le voisin, qui était en l'occurrence un vieux notaire aux lèvres pincées d'indignation devant le sans-gène du jeune voleur, la jeune Anglaise, la mine sévère, lui fourra une pomme dans les mains :

- Mange ça, ça t'occupera ! Et cesse un peu de t'agiter !

Avec un énorme sourire, Latro mordit dans le fruit avec appétit, et , le regard étincelant, lui dit :

- Che savais bien que tu allais finir par craquer et m'en donner une !

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, jeune impertinent ! répliqua la sorcière.

§

Une heure plus tard, le jeune homme s'étalait avec un soupir de satisfaction sur le lit de la chambre d'auberge qu'ils avaient louée pour eux trois.

- Ah Paris… Capitale de la France… A moi les petites Parisiennes ! se réjouit-il.

- Latro, appela Aurore d'une voix doucereuse.

- Voui ma toute belle ? fit-il en roulant de côté sur l'énorme matelas de façon à se retrouver face à elle.

- Sors de ce lit.

Le sourire du voleur baissa d'un cran.

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'as entendu, mon vieil ami : sors de ce lit, nous avons sommeil, intervint Gwendoline.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ecoute, t'es bien mignon, mais si on a pris cette chambre pour trois, c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres chambres à prix abordable. Donc, tu es un gentleman, comme vous dîtes, vous les Anglais, et tu nous laisses le lit. Tu peux prendre une des couvertures si tu veux, offrit la jeune française.

- Si vous me l'aviez dit, je vous aurais aidé à payer moi, se lamenta-t-il en prenant malgré tout la couverture tendue.

- Sois honnête, tu n'aurais rien pu proposer qui aurait pu changer cette décision, remarqua Gwendoline. Tu as dépensé tout l'argent que tu avais gagné à la taverne pendant notre arrêt à Tours.

- Mais depuis je me suis refait une santé, moi.

Gwendoline rouvrit brutalement les yeux dans la pénombre qui maintenant régnait dans la chambre :

- Tu as fait comment exactement ?

- Bah j'ai piqué la bourse du notaire dans la diligence bien sûr ! »

§

§

A suivre…

§

Réponses aux reviews

Mélisandre : Contente que tu aimes Lady ! C'est vrai que j'ai lu les _Enfants de la Terre _d'Auel, mais le coup de l'écorce de saule se retrouve un peu partout, vu que c'est l'un des principaux composants de l'aspirine. Et enfin, voilà la suite ! Merci de ta review !

§

Pandore : la philosophie au féminin, c'est toute ma vie ! o Et voilà la suite !Ton soutien est indéfectible… Merciiiiiiiiii !!!

§

Caraman : Roman fantastico-dynastique ? Pourquoi pas, lol ! Voilà la suite, en ce jour du 10 octobre… m'étais gourrée de mois ! Merci de la review !


	6. Révélations

Disclaimer : à Rowling l'argent et ses persos (Gwendoline la Fantasque est mentionnée dans le tome 3), à moi mes propres persos, prière de ne pas y toucher sans mon consentement. (encore que j'imagine peu de personnes écrire sur cette époque, mais sait-on jamais…)

Titre : Gwendoline la Fantasque

Autrice : Mephie

Rating : PG-13 (Lord et Lady commencent à être un peu trop tarés pour les plus jeunes).

Pairing : Vous verrez bien, je ne vais tout de même pas tout vous dire quand même ?? Les paris sont ouverts !

Genre : Humor/Romance

Petit rappel : Amelia Black Skia (Auror) Gwendoline Gwennie

§

Interlude

Mephie : Bien, tout le monde est là ? Paaarfait ! Lord et Lady, c'est à vous de jou… Lord ! Lâche tout de suite ta sœur ! Lady, pose-moi ce couteau !!!

Lord : C'est elle qui a commencé dans le chapitre précédent ! L'a essayé de m'étrangler dans mon rêve !

Lady : Et c'est bien dommage que je t'ai raté… Tu me laisses réessayer ? Cette fois jte louperai pas ! Prooooomis !

Mephie : Mais arrêtez, zallez faire peur aux lecteurs ! Lockhart, rangez-moi ce sourire idiot, vous n'apparaissez pas à l'écran dans ce chapitre ! Et cessez de zyeuter le pauvre Figg comme ça, il a eu assez d'émotions au dernier chapitre ! Lordichou, tu y vas maintenant, et suivez tous le script !

Latro : Et si on a pas envie ?

Mephie : Je te zigouille à la faux, je te recolle les plaies avec une lame chauffée à blanc et je te nomme ancêtre de Goyle ! D'autres questions peut-être ?

Latro : Où est le script ? Il me faut le script ! Quelqu'un a vu le script ???

Mephie : Silence ! En place… et ACTION !

§

Chapitre 6 : Révélations

« Soeurette ! Je suis de retour ! lança joyeusement Lord en apparaissant soudainement dans la chambre de sa jumelle dans un « pop » sonore.

La camériste de celle-ci poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant ce grand jeune homme au sourire insolent surgir de nulle part, mais d'un geste vif, sa maîtresse la réduisit au silence.

-Tu peux disposer, Lisette, je finirai de m'habiller, la congédia Lady, tout en fixant son frère d'un œil assassin. Je m'occupe de monsieur mon … frère. Tu éviteras à l'avenir de jouer de ta forme Animagus pour t'introduire chez moi, grinça-t-elle une fois que la domestique ait disparu.

-Allons ma chère, protesta-t-il en s'asseyant sans cérémonie sur une chaise basse, pourquoi employer un ton aussi venimeux ? Père serait _tellement_ déçu de t'entendre…

-C'est lui qui t'envoie ? questionna la jeune femme, les mains crispées sur la robe qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfiler.

-Oui ma tendre petite sœur, mais tu sais, tu ne devrais pas en faire une montagne, tu es en train de froisser cette magnifique dentelle… Mais je m'interroge : je ne peux que constater que tes jupons et ton corsage sont des plus attrayants, pourquoi donc les cacher là-dessous ?

Pour toute réponse, en proie à la plus noire des colères, elle lui envoya à la tête une fiole posée peu avant sur sa coiffeuse qu'il esquiva agilement :

-Tu n'as pas le droit, Lord ! Cette fille est MA proie, tu entends ? Et cette fois, tu ne t'en mêleras pas ! Père n'a pas écrit que je devais m'assurer de ton concours pour cette affaire !

-Certes, ma douce Lady, certes. Il n'a pas ordonné que nous travaillions ensemble, mais il nous a donné pourtant la même mission, si ce que je déduis de tes hurlements est exact… continua-t-il en lui faisant enfiler la robe de force.

La jeune fille se débattit avec les différentes couches de tissu avant que sa tête ne ressorte enfin par le col, échevelée et rouge de colère.

« Mais, fit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse lui cracher quelque injure au visage, d'un ton menaçant à son oreille en saisissant les lacets du vêtement et en les tirant brusquement de sorte à lui couper le souffle, il se trouve que j'ai une diligence d'avance sur toi, ma douce… Et comme je suis bon prince, j'accepte de partager mes informations, finit-il en laissant dériver ses mains sur les hanches fines de sa sœur.

-Tu sais, Lord, j'ai toujours su que tu fantasmais sur moi, souffla Lady d'un ton moqueur en rapprochant sa bouche de celle de son jumeau. Mais malheureusement pour toi, _mon frère, _tu ne m'auras jamais ! Et ne crois pas me bluffer, termina-t-elle en s'écartant brutalement de lui, je sais très bien que tu partages ce que tu sais uniquement parce que _Monsieur _ne veut pas salir ses jolies mains.

-Ta mythomanie ne trouve son égal qu'en ton esprit acéré, ma douce, railla Lord. Il faudrait que je sois fou pour te vouloir, Lady, tu es pire qu'une mante religieuse, toujours à trancher la tête de ton amant dans le délice le plus total sitôt ton plaisir acquis. Par contre, je ne me suis jamais caché de mon dégoût pour le sang : cette horrible substance s'imprègne dans les tissus les plus délicats et y laisse des traces indélébiles, c'est comme la rouille – je les soupçonne d'ailleurs d'être un peu cousines germaines. Et de toute façon, il me faut bien admettre que ce que tu crées quand le sang d'autrui coule est particulièrement raffiné, un niveau que je n'égalerais jamais, même si je le désirais du plus profond de mon âme.

-Si tu reconnaissais aussi aisément devant Père ton incapacité à te délecter de la défaite de tes adversaires, tout serait beaucoup plus simple pour moi, soupira la jeune femme avec une moue enfantine tandis qu'elle arrangeait ses cheveux.

Le jeune sorcier s'employa négligemment à dompter les mèches folles de sa jumelle, s'arrangeant pour que les deux mèches de devant, rendues par ses soins plus claires que le reste de la chevelure, se démarquent nettement. Les mêmes yeux couleur d'océan glacé se croisèrent dans le miroir auxquels les jumeaux faisaient face :

-Je me délecte de la défaite de mes ennemis sans éprouver le besoin de les vider de leur sang, Lady ; contrairement à tout ce que tu pourras toujours croire, je suis et resterai toujours le digne fils de mes ancêtres.

-Allons allons Lord, ne parle pas de gens que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ni égaler, se moqua sa sœur en se retournant vers lui. Mais passons, il ne sert à rien de nous disputer à nouveau. Dis-moi ce que tu as appris et laisse-moi m'occuper de la suite, comme d'habitude.

Lord fit une mimique outragée :

-Comment cela, ma tendre petite sœur, pas le moindre s'il te plaît ? Je suis profondément meurtri d'un tel manque de politesse…

-Tu finiras réellement et physiquement meurtri si tu ne parles pas de suite, mon _cher frère_, cingla la jeune femme d'un air mauvais.

-Très bien, je parle, céda le jeune homme, mais je rapporterai ton manque évident de civilité et de coopération à Père. Je disais donc que j'avais quelques informations que tu n'avais pas… Mais, s'interrompit-il soudain, peut-être auras-tu l'extrême amabilité de me servir à boire ?

La sorcière se leva brusquement, menaçante, mais, avisant la lueur moqueuse qui dansait dans les yeux de son frère, elle se ravisa et tandis qu'elle se recomposait une attitude, une carafe de vin et deux flûtes lévitèrent doucement vers la table basse à laquelle ils s'étaient assis. Sur un haussement de sourcils éloquent de son hôte, elle se décida à faire le service.

-Exquis, commenta-t-il après une gorgée de vin. Tu vois, ce n'est pas tant la couleur carmin qui me dérange dans le sang, mais plutôt son odeur. Oui, une odeur vaguement écœurante, presque métallique, elle ressemble à ton parfum d'ailleurs, glissa-t-il dans l'ombre d'un sourire. Mais le vin, c'est autre chose : le fruit de la vigne, porteur de l'ivresse bienheureuse…

-Epargne-moi tes considérations métaphysiques, coupa sa sœur. Et pour la dernière fois, dis-moi ce que tu sais.

-Ma pauvre Lady, tu ne sauras donc jamais solliciter quelque chose avec gentillesse… Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de te demander… Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, ma tendre petite sœur… , s'apitoya le jeune homme avant lancer un coup d'œil significatif à son verre maintenant vide.

-Lord, commença la sorcière sur un ton menaçant, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes manières ! Je…

Il soupira, puis un sourire angélique apparut sur ses lèvres :

-La Métatraîtresse est arrivée à Paris et se trouve chez son contact, Phœnix Lockhart. Elle se fait passer pour un vieil Auror ronchon.

-Et où est l'embrouille ? questionna la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. J'aurais pu trouver tout cela moi-même, et tu le sais.

-L'Auror pour lequel elle se fait passer est un des grands noms du corps auroral britannique, Erwan Figg. C'est à lui que Père doit plusieurs perquisitions effectuées à la Maison familiale de Londres. Je sais que tu ne rêves que de laver les affronts faits à la Famille, alors il m'a semblé utile de t'empêcher de courir après cet Auror. Un mirage qui se serait avéré beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air.

-Tu me sous-estimes, Lord. Attention, cette attitude pourrait te coûter très cher un jour, s'amusa Lady.

-Je ne te sous-estime pas, bien au contraire : tu te serais déguisée en je ne sais quelle femme et aurait tenté de l'aguicher, sûre de tes charmes. Si le vrai Figg y aurait succombé, notre petite traîtresse, quant à elle, n'aurait pas eu ce genre de penchants – du moins j'ose l'espérer.

La jeune sorcière haussa un sourcil interrogateur à cette dernière remarque :

-Aurais-tu un faible pour cette intrigante ? C'est bien la première fois que tu manifestes un tel intérêt à une femme.

-Que veux-tu, ma douce, soupira-t-il en lui saisissant la main avant de déposer ses lèvres sur le poignet nue de sa sœur, j'ai vu quel monstre tu étais devenu en grandissant, et j'ai dans l'idée que les femmes en général peuvent avoir reçu la même éducation. Il est donc normal pour moi de brandir lances d'acier et masses d'armes empoisonnées autour de mon pauvre cœur… Elle n'est rien d'autre pour moi qu'une cible, Lady… Mais dis-moi, toi qui étais si certaine des sentiments incestueux qui habitaient selon toi ma cage thoracique, tu me sembles bien empressée à m'accuser d'infidélités… Serais-tu jalouse ? Non, fit-il en lui agitant son majeur sous le nez alors qu'elle s'apprêtait manifestement à protester violemment, pas de réponse précipitée, tu pourrais la regretter amèrement par la suite… Sur ce, je te laisse, finit-il, puis il s'esquiva hors de la pièce avant même qu'elle ait pu réagir.

Restée seule, Lady laissa éclater sa colère. _Comment avait-il osé ?_ Le miroir de la coiffeuse explosa en milles éclats. Et pourquoi le serpent de la jalousie dévorait maintenant aussi cruellement son cœur ? Elle allait tuer cette fille, la faire gémir et supplier d'abréger son supplice. Lord était son frère, son jumeau, son double, son autre elle-même, son complémentaire : elle aimait être fourbe, admirer ses mains ensanglantées de l'agonie de ses victimes ; lui était le petit ange de glace qui lui apportait docilement son repas même s'il n'était pas aussi immoral qu'elle, elle l'avait observé rester sain d'esprit. Il était sa chose, elle savait comment il fonctionnait, et plus d'une fois elle s'était amusée à observer avec une délectation perverse la manière dont il interprétait chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses actes pour découvrir s'il devait ou non se méfier d'un verre qu'elle lui tendait ou tout simplement du prochain ivrogne en apparence inoffensif qui tenterait de l'aborder…

Lord était calculateur et minutieux, mais ne faisait le mal que lorsque cela lui était ordonné ou quand il estimait que sa vie était menacée ; bien différent en cela de sa sœur qui pour sa part baignait allègrement dans la corruption en tout genre… Et elle le verrait s'abaisser au niveau d'une traîtresse à la Famille ? Avec la chance qu'elle avait, il en tomberait amoureux et s'opposerait alors à Père pour la protéger.

Lady se figea. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle cherchait depuis tout ce temps ? Le moyen de se débarrasser de son jumeau. Pourquoi ne le voulait-elle plus tout d'un coup ? _Parce que Lord est à moi ! _hurla une voix au fond d'elle-même. Elle ne le partagerait avec aucune autre, elle le possédait comme elle avait possédé le jeune chaton que Père lui avait offert pour ses sept ans : elle seule pouvait le faire obéir, le plier à ses désirs et à ses fantaisies, elle seule pouvait recevoir les coups de griffes du jeune félin qu'elle s'obstinait à considérer comme des marques d'affection, et elle seule. _Il est à moi, petite traîtresse, et toi, tu vas mourir ! On ne s'approprie pas mes jouets !_

§

Pendant ce temps, Lord s'éloignait à grands pas de l'hôtel particulier de sa sœur. _Quand il s'agit de femmes dans ma vie, elle ne marche pas, elle court ! _songea-t-il avec satisfaction. _Maintenant que Lady est persuadée que Figg est la Méta, occupons-nous donc de la charmante Gwendoline…_

§

Couchée sur le ventre au beau milieu de la chambre qu'elle avait louée en compagnie d'Aurore et Latro, Skia écrivait avec application :

_« Ci-gît Amelia Black, fille reniée de la plus Noble et plus Pure Famille de Sorcier, Metamorphmagus incomparable, Auror par esprit de contradiction et détentrice du diplôme de la plus 'insupportable des sales gosses qu'ait jamais vu l'Académie aurorale' décerné en multiples exemplaires par Erwan Figg. __Requiescat in pace. »_

_Nan. Trop long. Et puis Père n'acceptera jamais qu'on mentionne mon appartenance à la Famille._

D'un geste vif, la jeune sorcière effaça ce qu'elle venait de rédiger.

_« Ci-gît Skia, Auror dévouée, elle tenta de sauver la banque Gringotts… Mais si, vous savez, cette banque régie par les Gobelins qui a fait faillite parce que la susnommée Skia a grillé sur un bûcher alors qu'elle devait en sauver des agents gringottiens en France. Franchement, y sont fous ces Français ! »_

_Nan. Même si on arrivait à ramener son corps – ou plutôt ses cendres en Angleterre, le vieux Gringotts en ferait une affaire d'honneur que d'aller les remettre aux Black par pur sadisme, tout cela parce qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi. Et elle n'aurait pas son épitaphe._

Avec un soupir, elle fit à nouveau disparaître les quelques lignes dont elle avait recouvert le parchemin : jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il était si difficile de s'auto-épitaphier. Dire qu'elle avait commencé par ça parce que la rédaction de son testament lui avait paru beaucoup trop ardue…

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait interrompit ses lamentations.

« Gwennie ! Je suis de retour ! s'écria joyeusement Latro, les bras chargés de paquets. C'était franchement inhumain de ta part de nous envoyer faire les boutiques en plein Paris ! J'ai du mettre en fuite au moins une douzaine de voleurs à la tire avant même d'arriver chez ton couturier. Aurore y est restée d'ailleurs, elle a eu envie de s'acheter de nouvelles toilettes.

-Tu m'en diras tant… marmonna la jeune fille, toujours résolument allongée sur le plancher.

-Oh, mademoiselle broie du noir ? s'inquiéta le voleur. Raconte à tonton Latro ! exigea-t-il en papillonnant des yeux à quelques millimètre du visage de la Metamorphmagus, mais celle-ci le repoussa résolument avant d'écrire soudain furieusement sur son parchemin.

« Tu m'écris un poème ? questionna-t-il en essayant alors de le lui subtiliser.

Grognant pour toute réponse, Gwendoline fit voltiger sa baguette de sa main gauche au-dessus de sa tête, bâillonnant et ligotant le jeune bavard sans même cesser d'écrire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle y mit le point final d'un air satisfait et, ayant relu le petit texte tout en mordillant doucement le bout de sa plume, elle se tourna vers Latro, toujours incapable de bouger ou de parler, mais dont les yeux lançaient maintenant des éclairs depuis les lattes de plancher sur lesquelles il s'était effondré.

D'un moulinet de baguette, elle fit disparaître cordes et bâillon.

« Latro, tu me feras bien une faveur, pas vrai ?

-Une faveur ? UNE FAVEUR ? Et pourquoi, s'étrangla-t-il, pour m'avoir ligoté et bâillonné pendant plus d'une heure sur un plancher froid et humide ?

-Allons, ne dramatise pas, protesta la jeune fille en lui tendant toujours son parchemin, ça n'a duré que cinq minutes à peine… Et le plancher n'est pas humide ! Je veux simplement que tu lises ceci et que tu signes.

-J'veux pas ! Et ce sera de ta faute si j'ai une pneumonie, bougonna le jeune homme.

-Et moi, j'ai besoin d'un témoin, alors tu poses tes mirettes là-dessus et tu signes !

-Un témoin ? C'est… notre contrat de mariage ? s'enquit-il, les yeux en cœur.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui administra une claque sur le crâne.

-C'est mon testament.

Interloqué, il la fixa un instant. Calmement, Gwendoline soutint son regard.

-Et puis réfléchis un peu, idiot ! Si c'était un contrat de mariage entre nous, tu ne serais pas sollicité comme témoin, dit-elle doucement.

Toujours muet, Latro fixait maintenant le parchemin.

-Ton testament, hein ?

-Tu meurs d'envie de savoir qui je suis réellement depuis que tu me connais, tu ne laisserais tout de même pas passer cette chance ? continua-t-elle.

Sans un mot, il leva la main pour saisir le papier et, prenant une grande inspiration, il le prit et en commença la lecture :

_Moi, Amelia Black, alias Auror Skia, alias Gwendoline etc (pour une liste complète, s'adresser au Supérieur des Aurors Magnus Maugrey), fille troisième née reniée de Lord Corax Black et Lady Stella Malfoy Black, Metamorphmagus saine de corps et d'esprit…_

-Par les moustaches de ma grand-mère ! Tu es… Tu es la fille de… de…

-Oui, je sais, ça fait un choc, moi-même j'ai bien cru ne pas m'en remettre à ma naissance, fit-elle, pince-sans-rire.

-Forcément, ça m'explique aussi pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit être une Meta… Sûr que ton père aurait pas apprécié que tu fricotes avec la pire des racailles… Et comme il y a peu de Meta de nos jours…

-Je confirme, Latro, il a pas apprécié, confirma la jeune Black, un rien contrariée.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu écris là qu'il t'a reniée… Bizarre que personne n'en aie entendu parler, une telle affaire aurait du avoir des échos même de l'autre côté de la mer du Nord !

-C'est assez récent, mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce détail, tu veux bien signer et attester de la validité de ce testament quand il sera ouvert ? redemanda-t-elle, voulant en finir au plus vite.

-C'est vrai que tu me lègues ton kriss? Et pourquoi pas aussi tes Serpoignards ?

Amelia leva les yeux au ciel et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix. _Pas craquer… Pas craquer… Trop tard !_

-Latro ! s'écria-t-elle, si tu as fini de faire le zouave alors qu'on parle de mon testament, tu pourrais peut-être me le signer et clore sur le sujet, non ?

-Non.

-Bien ! Alors tu prends cette plume et… Quoi ?

-Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as rédigé ton testament, dit posément le voleur. Et je ne signerai pas avant. Et c'est mon dernier mot.

La jeune Meta soupira et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit.

-Je vais passer sur le bûcher, Latro. Je sais bien que c'est idiot : je suis une sorcière, et je connais sur le bout des doigts le sort de Gèle-Flammes au point de pouvoir le lancer sans baguettes, les yeux fermés et les mains attachées derrière le dos, mais il y a toujours cette petite voix qui me souffle « et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ? ».

La chevelure blonde de « Gwendoline » retrouva pendant qu'elle parlait leur teinte brune propre à la jeune Black. Si Latro fut mis mal à l'aise par le phénomène, il ne le montra pas. Au contraire, il passa un bras réconfortant autour des frêles épaules de la jeune fille.

« Il y a des gens que j'aime, mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le leur dire : ma sœur Bérénice, elle m'a toujours protégée, tu sais. Notre elfe de maison Sally ; c'est elle qui m'a élevée si on peut dire. Et elle a toujours gardé fidèlement mes secrets, même si à cause de moi elle a été souvent punie. Et puis il y a Maugrey aussi, il m'a donné ma chance… Et même Figg, mon instructeur, même si c'est un acharné dans son genre et qu'il a un caractère pire que le mien, et c'est pas peu dire…

Elle renifla sans oser regarder le voleur qui resserra son étreinte.

-Je suis certain que ce Figg sera ravi de savoir que tu penses à lui dans tes dernières volontés et que tu demandes que je sois réhabilité en Angleterre. Si je me souviens bien, c'est lui qui a failli m'attraper : je lui dois un bain glacé dans la Manche…

Amelia rit doucement :

-Oui, je sais. Il était assez furieux comme ça, mais moi… j'étais contente qu'il ne t'aies pas attrapé.

-Moi aussi j'étais content qu'il ne m'ait pas attrapé ! Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir ! rétorqua gentiment le voleur.

-Mais j'avais quand même essayé de te prévenir ! Mais bien sûr, tu préférais essayer d'estimer ce qui pesait dans ma bourse plutôt que de faire attention à ma conversation…

-Je proteste, Madame ! Jamais je n'ai seulement pensé à voler une associée ! Et c'est bien ce que tu étais à l'époque, avant de devenir l'agent Skia, membre du corps auroral d'Angleterre…, fit Latro, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire 'avant de _re_devenir' l'agent Skia, membre du corps auroral d'Angleterre…

-J'étais en mission, Latro. La bande de coquins que tu fréquentais alors avait fait de vilaines bêtises. Je t'ai utilisé, c'est vrai, mais j'en ai autant souffert que toi.

-Hey, tu n'as pas eu à sauter dans la mer pour échapper à une bande d'Aurors mangeurs de chair fraîche de jeune voleur !

-C'est vrai, j'ai juste reçu un Doloris en pleine poire à mon retour à la maison parce que mon père s'était aperçu de mon absence et que je me refusais à toute déclaration, commenta cyniquement Amelia. A choisir, je me serais bien enfui avec toi, quitte à faire la traversée de la Manche à la nage !

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, l'une bouleversée par la révélation qu'elle venait de faire et l'autre essayant d'analyser ce que cette même déclaration révélait de la vie de la Meta. Finalement, Latro se saisit d'une plume et signa avec application le parchemin. D'un mouvement de baguette identique, ils scellèrent le tout dans une enveloppe de pure magie. Il la lui tendit ensuite avec un sourire forcé :

-Et maintenant fillette, tu as une dette envers moi. Et je sais déjà comment tu vas me la payer !

La mine réjouie du sorcier déplut soudain fortement à Gwendoline, en particulier lorsqu'il lui saisit le menton et la força à lever son visage vers le sien :

« En guise de paiement de ta dette, je te demande de rester en vie ! »

« Bonjour, bonjour !

Interdits, Latro et Gwendoline restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes, clignant à peine des yeux. Puis se rejetèrent vivement en arrière avant de lancer un regard noir aux deux arrivantes.

-Vous pourriez tout de même nous aider, fit Aurore, un monceau de paquets dans les bras si élevé qu'elle ne pouvait pas seulement voir où elle allait.

Aussitôt, Latro la débarrassa et fourra tous ses achats sur le lit où il était assis quelques minutes plus tôt. Aude entra à son tour, toute autant chargée que sa cousine.

-Vous êtes seules ? s'étonna Gwendoline en la voyant repousser du pied la porte pour la refermer.

-Oui, moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir, Gwennie ! s'exclama Aude en la serrant un instant dans ses bras avant de s'écarter tout aussi vite et de farfouiller dans les paquets en continuant à babiller. La diligence que je devais prendre avec La Fouine a eu un petit accident – elle a versé dans un fossé – du coup, nous avons du nous séparer, parce que les voyageurs de notre diligence ont alors été répartis dans d'autres diligences qui partaient pour Paris ou plus loin. Donc, La Fouine n'arrivera pas avant ce soir. En ce qui me concerne, à peine avais-je mis un pied à Paris, que je croisais Aurore, qui m'a montré cette magnifique boutique où tu l'avais envoyé prendre quelques petites choses pour toi. Et je tiens à te dire que ce Phœnix Lockhart ne risque pas de tenir très longtemps dans cette ville : il est d'une naïveté ! Mais je dois dire que ses tenues sont tout simplement divines !

-Vous n'avez pas mentionné que vous veniez de ma part au moins ? s'inquiéta la Meta.

-Tu l'avais interdit à ma chère cousine, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait… répondit distraitement Aude en exhibant joyeusement un robe de l'un des sacs et en la collant contre elle. Regarde-moi cette merveille !

-Disons que vous êtes des voleuses et que vous auriez pu vous imaginer que j'avais certains passe-droits chez ce monsieur dont vous auriez pu profiter.

-Voyons, Gwennie ! s'écria Aurore, la mine outragée, tu nous sous-estimes ! Avec Latro, on a regardé le parchemin que je devais présenter à Lockhart : il s'agissait d'une simple liste de vêtements et de tes mensurations. Si Latro a surtout été intéressé par cette dernière partie, pour ma part j'ai été bien déçue de voir qu'il n'y avait que cela… Après tout, cet homme est anglais, tout comme toi, tu aurais pu le connaître et avoir quelque faveur auprès de lui, mais le sort en a voulu autrement ! J'ai donc du payer argent comptant toutes mes commandes… soupira-t-elle tragiquement.

-Heureusement que grâce à la petite fortune que tu nous as donné en échange de ce qui se trouvait dans la bourse de l'archevêque, on avait les moyens ! Sinon, on aurait du braquer ce bel idiot et tu n'aurais jamais eu tes commandes. Franchement, Gwennie, ça ne se fait pas de payer un artisan en même temps que tu passes commande, même si Aurore était censée tout récupérer quelques heures après…

La jeune Meta leva les yeux au ciel :

-Eh bien excusez-moi, mais j'avais cru comprendre que je pouvais vous faire confiance. Après tout, nous allons sauver des Templiers ensemble, alors je m'étais dit que peut-être vous auriez à cœur de veiller sur mes intérêts, d'autant plus que je vous ai promis une petite fortune en échange de votre aide.

Les deux cousines eurent un regard de connivence, et le même sourire complice flotta sur leurs lèvres :

-A ce sujet, commença Aude, on pourrait peut-être te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau et nous dises où se trouve cette petite fortune, comme tu dis… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-J'en pense que vous n'êtes pas blondes pour rien : de vraies petites pestes qui tentent de m'inquiéter par tous les moyens mais qui échouent lamentablement ! répliqua la Meta.

-Tu peux parler, Gwennie, tu es aussi… Aude s'interrompit brutalement, les yeux ronds. Tu es brune maintenant ?

Latro se figea, mais l'Auror eut un léger sourire : toutes rusées qu'elles étaient, les deux cousines étaient malgré tout facilement manipulables, Morgane soit louée !

-Mon nom n'est pas Gwennie, dit-elle en s'affairant autour des achats d'Aurore.

-Mais Gwendoline fait tellement… paysanne assorti à ta tête, grimaça Aude. Maintenant que te voilà brune, tu fait presque aristocrate, ça durcit tes traits. Tu as utilisé quelle sorte de teinture ? Le résultat est tout à fait intéressant !

-Je ne m'appelle pas non plus Gwendoline, déclara calmement la Meta en admirant l'une de ses nouvelles tuniques. Pas mal, ce contact fait vraiment dans le détails quand il s'agit de sa couverture ! C'est un couturier hors pair !

-Heureusement que tu t'appelles pas Gwendoline pour de vrai, ça te va franchement pas ! assena Aude alors que sa cousine fronçait les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre.

Latro sembla sur le point d'éclater de rire, mais un regard noir de la jeune Auror le convainquit de se retenir.

-Comment ça 'heureusement' ? Latro ??

-J'ai rien dit, c'est pas moi ! couina le voleur en voyant les yeux de Skia virer au bleu-tempête-océane-en-prévision-attention-ça-va-secouer.

-Laisse le pauvre chéri tranquille, il n'a rien dit, c'est La Fouine qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille quand il t'a nommé Skia alors qu'il me parlait de toi, commenta Aude. Alors, tu es qui en définitive ?

-C'est une longue histoire entre elle et moi, commença aussitôt à jacasser Latro. Skia est l'amour de ma vie, mais aussi la fille cachée du Ministre de la Magie d'Angleterre. Vu son père, jamais nous n'aurions pu nous marier comme nous le désirions tant, alors, gentleman – tu me connais – j'ai décidé de partir en exil en France afin qu'elle m'oublie et trouve l'homme digne d'elle… Mais, continua-t-il en levant théâtralement les mains au ciel, le sort a voulu qu'elle trouve en elle la force de s'arracher aux griffes de son terrible géniteur et vienne me rejoindre en… Skia ma douce, tu as un tic nerveux ?

Les lèvres de la jeune Meta tremblaient en effet spasmodiquement.

-Le… Ministre de la Magie… mon… père… réussit-elle à articuler.

-OOOOh la pauvre chérie est toute retournée rien qu'à l'évocation de son terrible paternel… fit Latro en accourrant la prendre dans ses bras.

N'y tenant plus, Skia explosa de rire.

-Muldoon ? haleta-t-elle, mon père ?… » Un autre fou-rire la prit. « Oh le pauvre !!! Je ne sais pas qui je dois plaindre de cette comparaison : mon père ou Muldoon !!!

Les deux Françaises fixèrent le couple d'un œil dubitatif, tandis que Latro levait les yeux au ciel et que Skia essuyait les larmes de rires qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-C'est bien la dernière fois que je mens pour toi, Skia, marmonna-t-il.

-Excuse-moi, fit la Meta en tentant de reprendre sa respiration, mais… - elle pouffa à nouveau – c'est trop drôle ! Tu imagines la tête de Muldoon si j'allais le voir et que je lui disais « Je suis ta fille ! » ? Il passerait par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et finirait en apothéose par une crise cardiaque ! Remarque, ça serait une bonne idée, comme ça, Figg aurait une raison en moins de me tirer l'oreille toutes les deux secondes ! Il ne sait pas le sentir !

-Quand tu dis Figg, tu ne parles tout de même pas de cet Auror anglais que Latro voue à tous les diables au moins trois fois par jour quand il est de mauvaise humeur ? questionna Aurore qui tentait de reconstituer le puzzle d'informations qu'elle venait d'avoir.

-Si, c'est cela même ! acquiesça Skia joyeusement. Il a été aussi mon instructeur. Je suis une Auror, et mon nom d'agent du corps auroral d'Angleterre est Skia. Je suis actuellement en mission commanditée par le Ministre de la Magie et le propriétaire de la banque Gringotts, un Gobelin nommé Maltheus Gringotts. Ma mission consiste à retrouver les agents gringottiens qui ont infiltré les Templiers et de les ramener sains et saufs en Angleterre, et ce pour la bonne et unique raison qu'ils ont planqué les fonds de la banque Gringotts avant de se faire emprisonner avec le reste des Templiers, afin que Fifi ne fasse pas main basse dessus.

-Fifi ? demanda Latro.

-Le roi Philippe le Bel, répondit Skia comme si cela allait de soi. Oh et pendant que je suis dans les confidences, je dois vous dire que je suis aussi une Metamorphmagus, ce qui explique mon changement de 'teinture'. Bien sûr, Latro savait que j'étais une Auror vu que j'ai infiltré sa bande alors qu'il sévissait en Angleterre et qu'il a du quitter le pays à cause de moi. Des questions ?

Pendant que Latro secouait vigoureusement la tête en signe de dénégation, les deux cousines quant à elles gardèrent un silence stupéfait.

-Bon, pendant que vous vous remettez du choc, je vais essayer toutes ces jolies choses, décida l'Auror. Latro, si je te prends à essayer de regarder derrière ce paravent, j'étrenne mes Serpoignards sur tes augustes fesses, pigé ?

Ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard que les hurlements commencèrent.

-Tu as osé nous dénoncer à une Auror ?!!!

-Tu m'as menti pour une fausse blonde ?!!!

-Euh… Du calme les filles, Skia n'en a pas après vous, fit Latro d'une petite voix. Et puis, Aurore, à l'époque où je vous l'ai présentée, elle était vraiment blonde !

-Laisse-les hurler, Latro, faut que ça sorte. En attendant que l'orage passe, tu peux m'aider à nouer ce truc ?

Skia sortit posément de derrière le paravent, se débattant avec son col.

-Hum, Skia, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu t'es habillée en curé ? interrogea Latro.

-Et tu peux me dire comment tu fais pour devenir un curé aussi sexy ? demanda Aurore sur le même ton, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Aude soupira :

-Tu baves ! dit-elle à sa cousine. Viens là, Skia, j'ai la main pour ce genre de chose !

-Je ne veux même pas savoir comment ça se fait ! lança Latro en se tournant d'un air résolument bourru vers la fenêtre. Aurore, tu pourrais éviter de baver sur une fille ? C'est franchement frustrant pour moi !

-Voyons Latro, c'est pas sa faute si je suis plus joli garçon que toi ! le taquina l'Auror. Aurore, puisque tu t'y connais en homme, j'ai besoin d'un conseil : les yeux, je les garde bleu ou ils sont mieux en bruns ?

-Tu as déjà les cheveux châtains presque bruns, jaugea la blonde, mais en même temps, en bleu ça le fait pas… Essaie en vert ?

-Vert ? Bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma la Meta.

-Voilà pour le col, mademoiselle ! fit Aude en se reculant. Mais je suis dans l'obligation de te dire qu'aucun curé ne sera jamais aussi beau, change-moi un peu tout ça si tu veux être crédible.

Docile, Skia s'exécuta, creusant ses joues, faisant apparaître des rides autour de ses yeux et blanchissant quelques uns de ses cheveux.

-Aude, tu n'es pas drôle ! bouda Aurore.

-Mais voyons, elle éveillera moins les soupçons si elle prend cette apparence plus âgée. Je dirais même qu'il lui faudrait des traits un tantinet plus sévères, histoire d'impressionner les gardes, expliqua sa blonde cousine. Parfait ! Et maintenant, on peut savoir le pourquoi de ces révélations ?

-C'est simple, exposa l'Auror, j'ai déjà failli perdre un ami en l'embarquant dans une sombre sans lui dire qui j'étais. Il n'est pas question que cela se reproduise.

-Est-ce que c'est un moyen détourné de me dire combien tu es désolée pour le bain glacé dans la Manche ? demanda Latro.

-J'expose un fait, mon cher Latro, tu en fais ce que tu veux. Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est que je sache si vous êtes toujours de la partie ?

-En ce qui me concerne, j'en suis toujours ! assura le jeune sorcier.

Skia lui lança un regard blasé :

-J'en suis ravie, mais ce n'était pas à toi que je posais la question, jeune homme. Tu savais tout cela depuis longtemps. Aude ? Aurore ? Quelle est votre décision ? Parce que sans vouloir vous presser, l'exécution est pour dans une heure, il faudrait faire l'échange avant le passage sur le bûcher. »

Les deux cousines s'observèrent nerveusement. Si elles étaient prises, elles seraient exécutées pour collaboration avec un espion, vues les relations tendues entre la France et l'Angleterre aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu.

« Je lui fais confiance, les filles, intervint doucement Latro.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ne me rassure pas ? ironisa Aurore. Oh oui, je sais ! Parce qu'elle t'as déjà trahi une première fois ! Parce qu'elle joue sur tous les tableaux avec toi et La Fouine ! Parce qu…

-Aurore, ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire une crise de jalousie aiguë, coupa Aude. Tu ne crois pas que c'est risqué pour elle de tout nous avouer ? » Elle soupira. « Je te suis, Skia. Et de toute façon, tu ne nous as pas menti sur une chose : il y a vraiment une fortune au bout de cette aventure. On t'aidera à récupérer les agents gringottiens ; on leur fera cracher le morceau, et on se partagera le magot, de sorte que si par la suite tu nous vends aux autorités en tant que voleuses, on s'arrangera pour que tu sois accusée de recel avec nous, c'est bien compris ? Ce n'est pas de la confiance, c'est un accord d'intérêt commun. On est d'accord ?

-Je peux vous laisser les parts de la famille Black et de la famille Malfoy dans tout ce qu'on doit récupérer, mais rien d'autre. ET ce n'est pas négociable, répondit Skia.

-Et pourquoi les familles Black et Malfoy en particulier ? interrogea aussi sec Aurore.

Une lueur inquiète passa dans le regard de Latro, mais Skia ne broncha pas.

-Disons que j'ai certains droits. Je ne m'attendais pas à m'associer avec quelqu'un et pouvoir repartir avec la totalité de l'argent. Et comme ces deux familles commencent sérieusement à prendre trop de pouvoir en Angleterre, c'est faire d'une pierre deux coups.

_En espérant que je réussisse cette mission et que je n'échoue pas entre les griffes de Père, sinon ç'en sera fini de mes rêves de vie libre ou de vie tout court…Et je suis sûre que Maugrey et Figg diront que j'ai bien fait. Muldoon se contentera alors de remercier publiquement Père et Oncle Lacertus, de sorte qu'ils ne pourront pas opérer de représailles sans être immédiatement soupçonné. Je suis trop géniale ! Note pour plus tard : emmener Bérénice avec moi une fois déclarée majeure prématurée ; il n'est pas question qu'elle reste dans cette maison de fou, surtout si elle tombe en ruines. Et je m'arrangerai pour libérer les elfes de maison, ça fera des pieds à Père et Mère ! Nyark, je suis machiavélique ! Finalement, le Grand Sachem avait raison, je tiens bien quelque chose des Blacks, _songea l'Auror.

-Et cette part représente combien ? s'enquit Aude.

-Le quinzième de l'ensemble, plus ou moins. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. Si vous pensez me duper par la suite, je vous conseille d'y réfléchir à deux fois : le kriss que vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de voir à ma ceinture ne me quitte pas, et m'a été offert par un Maître de Lame pour me récompenser de ma maîtrise de cette arme. Après tout, comme vous me l'avez dit, il s'agit d'un accord d'intérêts communs et non de confiance.

Soudain, dans le silence qui suivit la déclaration de Skia, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Aussitôt, les quatre sorciers pointèrent leurs baguettes sur l'intrus.

-J'ai raté quelque chose peut-être ? fit La Fouine.

§

Une heure plus tard, en pleine place de Grève avait lieu l'exécution tant attendue par le bon peuple parisien. Très tôt, les plus futés des sujets avaient pris soin de s'installer bien en face du bûcher qui commençait à être monté, de manière à ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Depuis, la foule n'avait cessé de grossir : il s'agissait tout de même de la première flambée de Templiers que la ville connaissait ! Les suivantes seraient peut-être négligeables, mais celle-ci était assurément à ne pas manquer.

D'un pas solennel, Skia monta lentement sur le bûcher, bréviaire en main, baguette soigneusement cachée dans sa manche de manière à pouvoir la prendre en main d'un geste simple et vif, et la mine sombre à souhait. Silencieusement, elle adressa une prière fervente à Morgane, lui conseillant de sauver ses fesses si jamais les choses tournaient mal, sous peine de perdre une fervente admiratrice ; puis elle s'approcha du premier des cinq condamnés.

« Pardonnez-moi, mon père, car j'ai péché… Mais je suis innocent ! Jamais je n'ai adoré le démon !

Bon, apparemment, il ne faisait pas partie du lot de sorciers gringottiens. Mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer !

-Pour plus de facilité dans le monde moldu ? fit Skia, haussant un sourcil.

Le Templier la regarda avec des yeux ronds, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vous demande pardon mon père ?

_Définitivement pas l'un de nos candidats… Pourtant, il y a trois agents de Gringotts parmi ces gaillard d'après la liste volée par Aude et Aurore._

-J'ai dit 'je vous pardonne vos péchés, au nom du fils, du père et du sain d'esprit' ! répliqua Skia en affichant une mine mi-bienveillante, mi-inquiète. Cela sembla calmer le bonhomme, bien qu'il restât franchement anxieux.

On le serait à moins ! Quand je pense qu'on a prévu de libérer seulement les sorciers et de laisser les moldus… Je ne pourrai jamais les laisser… 

Serrant les dents, elle passa au suivant.

-Pour plus de facilité dans le monde moldu ? chuchota-t-elle à nouveau.

Les yeux du condamné semblèrent s'illuminer.

-…. pensez à la banque Gringotts du coin de la rue ! murmura-t-il avec empressement. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je suis content de vous voir ! Les deux suivants sont également des sorciers. Qu'avez-vous prévu pour nous sortir de là ?

-Contentez-vous de m'effacer ce sourire de votre bobine ! On le repèrerait à dix lieues ! Quand vous sentirez vos cordes tomber au sol, vous me suivez, moi et personne d'autre ! souffla la Meta.

Remarquant la mine stupéfaite du premier homme qu'elle avait 'confessé' et qui apparemment avait suivi leurs chuchotements, Skia s'empressa lui lancer un sort de silence en faisant mine de rattraper son bréviaire alors qu'il lui glissait des mains. Elle avança ensuite vers les trois hommes suivants.

_Et zut pour le plan, je ne peux pas laisser des innocents périr._

-Je suis envoyé par la banque sorcière Gringotts, expliqua-t-elle rapidement, pour vous sauver. Nous savons que vous n'êtes pas coupable. Quand vos liens se desserreront, vous me suivez, quoi qu'il arrive ! Même et surtout vous si vous tenez à la vie, insista-t-elle à l'adresse du dernier condamné, qui hocha la tête avec empressement : au point où il en était, il aurait suivi Satan lui-même jusqu'en enfer si cela pouvais lui éviter le bûcher.

« Bien, allez en paix, mes fils ! »

Sur ces mots, Skia lança discrètement au petit bois prêt à être enflammé un sort de Gèle-Flammes et passa devant le bourreau. Celui-ci la retint par le bras :

« Vous en bénissez plusieurs à la fois maintenant ?

-Thérapie de groupe ! affirma le « curé » avant de se dégager d'un mouvement sec et, toisant le bourreau d'un air hautain que n'aurait pas renié Lord Black, elle s'apprêta à s'éloigner du lieu de l'exécution, mais un hurlement retentit dans la foule :

« Le curé est des leurs ! Jamais un homme de Dieu n'aurait donné l'absolution à des adorateurs du Diable ! Qu'on le brûle !

Figée, Skia chercha du regard son accusateur. Ou plutôt son accusatrice. Aurore.

Autour d'elle, la foule commença à s'agiter : allait-on faire rôtir un pseudo prêtre en plus de ces mécréants de Templiers ? Mais c'était jour de bonté du Seigneur !

Des gardes apparurent comme par miracle autour de Skia et la saisirent. Au même moment, elle distingua un mouvement sur la droite : Aude arrivait avec le curé qui était censé recueillir les dernières paroles des condamnés et qu'ils avaient assommé tantôt afin que la Meta prennent sa place.

Le chef des gardes échangea rapidement quelques mots avec le pauvre prêtre qui semblait encore à moitié dans les vapes, et eut un regard mauvais en direction de son « remplaçant ». A son ordre, les soldats qui retenaient Skia la firent remonter sur la plate-forme et l'attachèrent solidement aux côtés des Templiers.

Une fois qu'ils furent descendus, le feu fut mis sous les pieds des malheureux, tandis que la foule voyait les flammes se propager avec des cris de joie. Prise d'une sueur froide, l'Auror enjoignit à ses compagnons de bûcher de garder leur calme mais de ne pas oublier de faire semblant de sentir la chaleur, tandis qu'elle tentait désespérément d'appeler dans sa main sa baguette coincée dans sa manche par les cordes qui enserraient ses bras.

Quand les flammes glacées commencèrent à lui « lécher » les chevilles, elle se remémora soudain que si elle ne pouvait appeler sa baguette à venir dans sa main à l'aide de la magie sans baguette, cette même magie sans baguette – qu'elle maîtrisait somme toute assez bien, grâce en soit rendue à Figg qui l'avait littéralement harcelée pour qu'elle se perfectionne dans cet art – pouvait très bien desserrer les cordes.

Aussitôt, elle donna le signal convenu à Latro, priant pour que le jeune sorcier la regardât en ce moment. Lorsque les sorts fumigènes fusèrent, elles désartibula rapidement les cordes, priant pour que les poteaux auxquels ils étaient tous les six attachés ne disparaissent pas ou ne se fendent pas par la même occasion. Sitôt libre, elle prit le premier prisonnier qu'elle avait confessé par le bras et le traîna avec elle, les quatre autres s'empressant à leur suite. Dans la cohue et la fumée, nul ne s'aperçut de leur fuite, ni ne vit Aurore et Aude disparaître prestement.

Promptement, Skia emmena ses protégés derrière une arcade où les attendait La Fouine, engoncé dans une large cape et le visage recouvert d'une capuche afin de se protéger les yeux, le nez et la bouche de la fumée qui prenait à la gorge. Sans un mot, il leur passa à tous d'énormes cape qu'ils enfilèrent sans poser de question et dont ils rabattirent les capuchons sur leurs visages. Puis, prenant la main de Skia, il s'élança dans les ruelles où le plus grand désordre régnait toujours : on venait de découvrir l'évasion des Templiers et du faux prêtre.

Le jeune homme blond les emmena de ruelles en ruelles pour finalement arriver à une petite église. S'engouffrant dedans au pas de course, il s'assura en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui que tous avaient suivi sans qu'on les ai remarqué. Précaution inutile d'ailleurs car la foule était trop occupée à fuir le feu présumé à l'origine de toute la fumée qui avait envahie les rues.

« La Fouine ! Tu crois franchement que nous planquer dans une église est indiqué ? s'écria Skia, hors d'elle et hors d'haleine. Tu devais nous emmener à…

-Je sais ce que je fais, petite demoiselle ! l'interrompit-il brutalement. Mets un bandeau sur les yeux de tes potes. Même les sorciers ! Et ne pose pas de question, on a pas le temps pour ça !

-Et je les sors d'où, les bandeaux ?

-Pour l'amour de Circé, tu es une sorcière oui ou non ?! cingla le blond en lui lançant des cierges au vol.

Se sentant stupide, elle les rattrapa agilement et les métamorphosa en bandeaux. Une fois les cinq Templiers dûment aveuglés, La Fouine saisit sa baguette et, d'un mouvement de poignet, fit jaillir du sol une des énormes dalles de pierres, démasquant ainsi deux cercueils de bois vermoulus nichés dans une excavation creusée sous la dalle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Quand j'ai dit de trouver un endroit où faire le mort après notre évasion, je ne pensais pas forcément à un truc dans le genre d'un caveau, fit Skia.

-Laisse faire l'expert », se contenta de répondre le jeune sorcier. Il leva à nouveau sa baguette et le fond du caveau pivota doucement vers le bas, révélant une issue qui s'enfonçait dans la terre. « Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine, fit-il en esquissant une courbette.

La Meta leva les yeux au ciel puis aida leurs protégés à descendre.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? geignit l'un des moldu, pas rassuré pour deux mornilles.

-On va faire le mort, répondit d'une voix sépulcrale La Fouine qui était derrière lui à son oreille.

-Si tu veux mon avis, et même si tu ne le veux pas d'ailleurs, tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps avec mon voleur de vieil ami, commenta l'Auror.

Ils continuèrent à progresser dans l'étroit boyau encore un moment avant d'arriver à une galerie beaucoup plus grande, beaucoup plus humide et beaucoup plus…

« Hyaaaargh ! Mais c'est quoi ça ???!!! hurla Skia alors qu'une main squelettique saisissait la robe de curé.

-Allons Skia, une grande fille comme toi, se moqua Latro, un squelette dans les bras dont l'une des mains osseuses était venue se balader dans le cou de la Meta. Ne me dis pas qu'Oscar ne te plait pas…

-Mais d'où tu sors, toi ? répliqua la sorcière en rejetant loin d'elle la main d'une squelette d'une tape sèche.

-D'une autre galerie, bien sûr ! répondit Aurore cachée dans l'ombre de Latro.

-Oh toi, je te retiens ! s'exclama Skia. Si je n'avais pas su que tu suivais notre plan tout à l'heure, j'aurais bien cru que tu rêvais de me voir griller !

-Mais c'est le cas, Gwennie ! Toute notre mise en scène m'a permis de réaliser mon fantasme, c'est tout !

-Aurore, arrête un peu de faire le clown, intervint Aude. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à la prendre par surprise dans un coin sombre un de ces jours.

-Moi non, mais Cissa saura sans aucun doute, elle ! répondit la blonde en brandissant son poignet gauche autour duquel son petit reptile s'était enroulé.

Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir avancer ! décida La Fouine. Latro, tu lâches ton squelette, Aurore, tu cesses d'exciter ce serpent, et Aude, tu passes en tête puisque tu as une torche, ça économisera nos baguettes. Si les dents de nos amis Templiers pouvaient cesser de claquer, ça nous arrangerait aussi ! En avant, marche !

-Eh bien mon cousin ! s'étonna Aude. Quel fermeté ! Est-ce parce que tu cherches à impressionner une certaine demoiselle ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! répliqua La Fouine en pressant le pas. Et maintenant, silence ! Les veilleurs sont sensés abattre les intrus, et je ne tiens pas à me faire canarder.

La petite troupe avança en silence parmi squelettes et rats d'égout, le bruit de leurs pas feutrés couverts seulement par les sifflements enchantés de Cissa, laissée en liberté par sa maîtresse, qui se régalait de la vermine.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Aude annonça qu'elle voyait de la lumière au bout du tunnel.

-Ne va pas vers la lumière, pas vers la lumière !!!! fit Latro d'une mine faussement terrifiée.

-Très amusant, vraiment très amusant, soupira Aude d'un air affligé. Mes amis, annonça-t-elle d'une voix plus forte en atteignant l'endroit d'où venait la lumière, bienvenu à la Cour des Miracles !

A suivre…

§

RaR :

Oyez ! Oyez ! Tout d'abord un Joyeux Noël (en retard, mais bon !) et une Bonne Année (à l'avance, histoire de pas la souhaiter en retard comme le Joyeux Noël !) à tous !

Ensuite, je présente mes humbles excuses : ce chapitre a mis 2 mois à arriver… Désolée, mais y a une multitude de partiels qui avaient pris rdv avec moi et je ne pouvais pas me décommander… Et je ne peux même pas me consoler en me disant que maintenant y en a plus, puisque j'en ai encore environ une dizaine du 6 au 12 janvier. Tout ce que je peux promettre, c'est de mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne entre le 12 et le 28 janvier maximum !

Petite note :Dans ce chapitre, tous les persos ne sont pas présents, mais il fait tout de même 14 pages au lieu des 10 habituelles, alors vous préférez des chapitres longs où il n'y a pas tout le monde ou des chapitres beaucoup plus longs mais qui arriveront plus tard avec tous les persos ?

Mélisandre : Lord te plaît ? Super, il est mon chouchou dans cette fic ! Je me suis aperçue par contre que Latro faisait plus clown, alors j'ai tenté de le remettre dans le droit chemin, mais il a la tête dure, lol ! J'espère que cette suite t'a plu ! A plus !

Pandore : Ahhhh l'effet belle-mère… Il est tellement efficace mdr ! Vala la suite, et n'oublions pas notre cri de ralliement pour la fin : CHAUSSETTEUH !

Tabasco : merci de tous ces compliments , vais rougir, mais n'arrête surtout pas lol ! Moi aussi je me suis demandée pourquoi elle était passée 47 fois sur le bûcher… Et ça a donné cette fic !

Chimgrid : Oui, j'avoue que dans les deux premiers chap, je plantais le prologue en long, en large et en travers ! Enfin, tu sais ce qui s'est passé pour le premier passage sur le gril… euh je veux dire le bûcher, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Pretresse schtroumphique : Kikoo ! Comme tu l'as dit, ma fic fait un peu outsider dans les fics HP, c'est parce que j'en ai eu assez de retrouver toujours les même persos et les mêmes situations dans toutes les fics que je lisais. Apparemment, j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose d'origine, contente moi !!!

§

La dentelle va-t-elle mieux à Figg que la soie ? Que va faire Lord à Skia ? Cissa aura-t-elle une indigestion ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !


	7. Le parfum des roses

Disclaimer : à Rowling l'argent et ses persos (Gwendoline la Fantasque est mentionnée dans le tome 3), à moi mes propres persos, prière de ne pas y toucher sans mon consentement. (encore que j'imagine peu de personnes écrire sur cette époque, mais sait-on jamais…) Titre : Gwendoline la Fantasque Autrice : Mephie Rating : G Pairing : Vous verrez bien, je ne vais tout de même pas tout vous dire quand même ? Genre : Humor/Romance 

**Note : Je ne poste que la première partie de ce chapitre qui est divisé en trois. J'aimerais répondre aux reviews mais il paraît qu'on n'a plus le droit… Donc, laissez-moi avec vos avis vos adresses mails et je vous répondrai individuellement ! Comme vous avez sans doute deviné, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, j'ai du remanier complètement mon plan initial, alors que tout était prévu jusqu'à l'épilogue !**

**Je vous souhaîte à tous de joyeuses fêtes! **

Chapitre 7 : le parfum des roses 

Roseraie de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Blacks.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bérénice voyait la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison scintiller littéralement dans la nuit tombante. Sa mère n'avait sans doute pas lésiné sur les frais : chaque pièce ouverte aux invités était illuminée par des dizaines de chandelles, et dans la salle de réception, les tables croulaient sous l'argenterie – la grosse artillerie – frappée au sceau des Blacks et dans laquelle attendaient sagement les entrées froides, préservées de la chaleur et des coulées de cire des chandelles par un charme discret.

Et même, les elfes de maison avaient été sommés de « revêtir » des taies d'oreillers ou torchons propres et sans trou aucun. De source sûre, la jeune fille savait également que la pauvre Sally se faisait un sang d'encre aux cuisines pour chaque plat qui allait être servi aux invités : la soupe n'allait-elle pas être trop salées ? Le gigot trop cuit ? Les divers fruits trop mûrs ou pas assez astiqués ? Le gâteau – pire de tout – arriverait-il réellement intact à table, sans que les elfes de maison encore enfants – ou même les enfants de la famille Black d'ailleurs – n'y posent leurs doigts potelés ? La pauvre allait sans doute finir la soirée à s'assommer à coups de hache sur le crâne, d'autant que ses maîtres n'étaient jamais avares en critiques, bien au contraire…

Bérénice soupira. Cette fête pouvait tout aussi bien être son enterrement ! Et d'ailleurs, si on y songeaient bien, sa robe blanche comme neige pourrait faire un linceul des plus acceptables… si on ôtait un ruban par-ci par-là. Se résoudre à épouser Nero Flint. Devenir… Lady Flint ? Et puis quoi encore ? Elle avait depuis bien longtemps qu'il lui fallait sacrifier ses rêves de petite fille sur l'honneur de la Famille, mais ça ! Il devait bien y avoir des limites dans les règles de la Maison des Blacks, non ? D'autant que le futur époux était sadique et cruel ! Et Amélia le lui avait assez rappelé alors qu'elle se lamentait de voir en « cet immonde fils de Troll » son futur cher et tendre !

Mais si elle n'épousait pas Nero, la Maison le lui ferait payer…

Elle frissonna. Amélia allait payer de sa vie ce refus, et maintenant, elle envisageait – non – elle était décidée à suivre ses traces. Un instant, Bérénice se demanda si son corps serait retrouvé un jour : en effet, comment songer un seul instant qu'elle s'en sortirait autrement qu'à l'état de cadavre ? Personne n'échappait à la vengeance de l'honneur des Blacks, surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient alliés aux Malfoy.

L'honneur… Avec amertume, la jeune fille se remémora le Serment que toute Black devait prêter au moment de ses sept ans :

_Honneur à Toi, Morgane, Maîtresse de Arts Sombres,_

_Me voici ta fidèle au cœur de la Pénombre ;_

_Apprends-moi ton art Pur, à devenir Poison,_

_Que je sois désormais utile à ma Maison._

Sa sœur aînée, Anguitia, avait mis en œuvre sa promesse ainsi faite en la prenant au pied de la lettre – preuve de sa si grande originalité – et était devenue Maîtresse des Potions, titre fort envié tout de même. La plus jeune, Amélia, avait décidé de tourner la promesse à son avantage, et avait décrété que la pureté et l'honneur de la Famille n'étaient pas ceux que prônaient ses parents, qui, à son avis, les corrompaient. Elle s'était gagné le surnom de petit poison dès l'enfance de la part des membres de la Famille, et Bérénice aurait pu jurer voir un sourire béat éclore sur les lèvres de sa sœur à chaque fois qu'on l'affublait de ce nom. En grandissant, elle avait presque tout fait pour nuire aux Blacks.

Mais Bérénice n'avait pas eu cette force : elle était jusqu'alors restée le poison lénifiant qui endormait toute d'autrui envers la Famille : des gens qui ont élevé une si gentille fille ne pourraient pas être les affreux mages noirs manipulateurs qu'on dit qu'ils sont, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bientôt, songea-t-elle avec optimisme, ce serait elle qui s'endormirait au contact d'un poison, qu'il ait pour nom Flint ou arsenic. Le passage de l'éveil au sommeil serait tout autant douloureux de toute façon.

Avec un sourire amer, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel pur de toute nuée en ce soir d'octobre : la constellation de la Chevelure de Bérénice était déjà visible, nichée au plus profond de l'éther. La reine Bérénice avait selon la légende sacrifié sa chevelure aux dieux pour que son époux, l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde, revienne sain et sauf d'une guerre lointaine. Eh bien ce ne serait pas la jeune Black qui ferait de même ! Certainement pas pour un Flint, tout futur Lord qu'il soit ! Oui, elle ferait mine d'accepter les fiançailles. Mais jamais elle ne dirait le « oui » fatidique au mariage ! Et avec un peu de chance, cela ferait suffisamment perdre la tête à son père pour qu'il trahisse son savoir de magie noire malgré les invités. Avec une démonstration des Arts Sombres en public, il serait sans aucun doute arrêté et mis en prison. Si Bérénice en réchappait, elle n'aurait qu'à prendre ses jambes à son cou et prendre un bateau pour la France : mieux valait mettre au moins une mer entre soi et la Famille Black quand on faisait honte à celle-ci.

Et avec un peu de chance, Amélia aura échappé aux assassins lancés à ses trousses par les Black et la recueillerait. Et puis elles feraient face ensembles et vaincraient les assassins que la Famille ne manquera pas de lancer sur Bérénice, et aussi ceux payés par les Flint tiens ! Tout semblait tellement simple avec Amélia ! Aussi bien les bêtises que la magie.

Et personne ne poserait ses salles pattes sur les cadettes Blacks ! Après tout, tout le plan reposait sur Amélia et, celle-ci avait de la ressource et un caractère assez trempé pour faire face aux pires des criminels, comme l'avait confié le Supérieur des Aurors à Sally lors de la visite secrète de l'elfe de maison au Quartier des Aurors. Il faudrait songer à inviter Maugrey à la noces, histoire qu'il y ait un représentant de l'ordre pour faire emprisonner son père, songea distraitement la jeune fille.

« Bérénice ?

Elle sursauta violemment et lorsqu'elle se retourna avec vivacité, ce fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Nero Flint, dont – était-ce un tour de son imagination ? – les pupilles semblaient brûler d'une satisfaction malsaine.

_-_Sir Nero, le salua-t-elle, esquissant une légère révérence qui lui permit de s'éloigner de quelques centimètres du jeune homme – distance vitale , à ce qui lui semblait soudain.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du sorcier.

_-_Il est inutile de me fuir, jeune Bérénice, le savez-vous ?

_-_Je le sais, répondit-elle avec affabilité. Vous ne feriez aucun mal à votre fiancée bien sûr : quel homme serait assez sot pour effrayer sa promise quelques heures avant qu'elle doive faire savoir son choix d'accepter ou de refuser et de lui rejeter en pleine face sa demande en mariage ? Et en public qui plus est… Non, Sir Nero, vous n'êtes pas un fou, s'amusa-t-elle en se penchant pour humer le parfum de l'une des roses. N'est-ce pas ? fit-elle en se redressant.

_-_Bien entendu, répartit-il avec un calme inquiétant. Je venais juste vous saluer et respirer l'odeur envoûtante de ces roses.

_-_C'est une espèce que ma sœur aînée a créée grâce à ses dons merveilleux pour les Potions, acquiesça Bérénice, décidant de s'amuser un peu. Pour ma part, je préfère le rose tendre de celles qui sont dans le jardin d'hiver , sur le côté Nord de la maison. . Si vous voulez voir les roses, demandez donc à un elfe de maison de vous en indiquer le chemin. Vous n'en trouverez malheureusement pas ici, Anguitia affirme qu'elles ne supporteraient pas les fraîches températures automnales, au contraire de celles-ci, qui sont d'un rouge plus sombres, presque couleur sang, comme vous pouvez l'admirer, fit-elle en tendant la main pour effleurer les pétales soyeux de l'une des fleurs. »

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la main de son interlocuteur recouvrir la sienne et la resserrer avec violence sur la rose. La jeune fille ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise mêlée de douleur lorsque les épines naissantes sous les pétales transpercèrent sa paume fragile et ses doigts délicats.

« Tu croyais pouvoir me menacer, petite fleur ? siffla Flint en la plaquant dos contre lui, la maintenant étroitement serrée.

_-_Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! riposta la jeune Black, ses yeux lançant des éclairs autant de dégoût que de peur. Lâchez-moi ou je…

_-_Ne me menace plus jamais, coupa-t-il en articulant soigneusement au creux de son oreille, broyant presque sa main. Tu n'es rien, et tu ne peux rien contre moi, tu n'as même pas ton mot à dire dans notre mariage : ton père te donne à moi, et j'ai la bonne grâce de t'accepter en guise de réparation à l'affront que ta petite sœur nous a fait. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une monnaie d'échange. Et je ne suis pas l'un de ces paons ridicules qui viennent faire la roue devant toi et que tu dois t'ingénier à distraire. Alors à l'avenir, inutile de babiller botanique, je ne suis pas là pour te compter fleurette. Est-ce clair ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, les larmes aux yeux. Ce type était malade, et elle pensa tout à coup que son magnifique plan d'évasion rencontrerait en lui un sérieux obstacle.

« Est-ce CLAIR ? » rugit-il.

Tremblante, elle acquiesça. Alors, lentement, il desserra l'étau de ses doigt et laissa sa main martyrisée glisser le long de la robe blanche de la jeune fille. Doucement, elle tenta de faire jouer ses doigts et retint une grimace à la brûlure qui se faisait sentir là où les épines avaient pénétré sa peau.

Quand elle tenta de s'éloigner, il la retint sans ménagement, mais au moment où elle allait protester, la porte communiquant avec la maison s'ouvrit en grand et la voix d'Anguitia s'éleva :

« Nero, mon cher, il n'est pas très sage de votre part de bécoter ma sœur avant que mon père ne vous ait promis officiellement sa main ! Enfin, je suppose qu'il faut que jeunesse se passe, soupira-t-elle tragiquement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que vous soyez tous deux dans la salle de réception d'ici à quelques minutes, sinon Mère va hurler ! Alors à tout de suite ! »

La porte se fit entendre à nouveau et se referma sur la roseraie silencieuse.

Toujours maintenue avec force par son futur fiancé, Bérénice sentit une froide colère l'envahir : comment sa sœur pouvait-elle agir avec autant de désinvolture ? Comment Flint osait-il ? Elle repoussa brusquement son étreinte, avec une envie folle de fouler des pieds avec rage les roses sombres qu'elle avait commenté tantôt. Une fois hors de portée du jeune homme, surpris par sa réaction, elle saisit à pleine main les tiges des roses, les arrachant d'un coup sec sans même sentir la douleur et de toutes ses forces gifla Flint au visage au moyen du bouquet ainsi formé.

Reculant sous le coup de la douleur, il ne tarda pas à réagir en la giflant à toute volée. Elle tomba au sol, déséquilibrée.

« Maudite petite peste ! cracha-t-il, des gouttelettes de sang glissant sur son visage égratigné.

Il la gifla à nouveau alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser, puis la releva de force en la saisissant par sa chevelure.

« Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! tonna-t-il, hors de lui.

Un peu sonnée, Bérénice se demanda un moment pourquoi toutes les étoiles de sa constellation s'obstinaient à tournicoter autour de sa tête, et alors qu'elle cherchait un point de repère visuel auquel se raccrocher, son regard tomba sur le poignard glissé à la ceinture du sorcier. Un Serpoignard. Aux dernières nouvelles, qu'Amélia lui avait fournies d'ailleurs, il se pavanait avec trois de ces armes blanches, et elle se demanda distraitement où étaient passés les deux autres. Et elle le lui demanda, d'un air candide.

Cela eut pour effet de rendre Flint encore plus furieux, bien qu'elle avait eu l'impression quelques minutes auparavant de lui avoir fait atteindre le summum de la colère.

_-_Tu crois encore pouvoir pavaner en me rappelant que ta sœur a eu le dessus sur moi pour ces poignards, hein ? » cinglait-il en la secouant comme un Saule cogneur.

Comme fascinée par le scintillement de l'arme sous la lueur des étoiles, mais tout de même bien embêtée par le tangage auquel il soumettait son corps, elle ne répondit pas, ce qui ajouta à sa colère : ivre de rage, il mit ses mains autour du cou délicat et _serra_. Ce geste produisit un déclic chez Bérénice qui tenta de se saisir du Serpoignard.

Tendant désespérément la main, elle touchait à peine le manche de l'arme. Se tendant de tous son corps, elle réussit au bout de quelques secondes à le prendre en main, et, alors qu'elle commençait à voir des étoiles les yeux fermés, elle frappa au hasard !

Flint eut un hoquet étouffé et la relâcha d'une main, pressant sans doute sa blessure. Bien, elle devait l'avoir touché, mais pourquoi ne la lâchait-il pas ? Elle le frappa une deuxième fois, les yeux résolument fermés – elle n'était pas un assassin, et le sang lui faisait horreur, et se dégagea brutalement, tombant en arrière sur les rosiers, mais elle ne sentait même plus les griffures des épines.

Mais déjà, il se reprenait, la saisissant à nouveau par les cheveux avec des borborygmes incompréhensibles. Elle ouvrit les yeux sous la douleur, mais cette fois, elle n'hésita pas et trancha d'un mouvement brusque sa chevelure couleur de lune. Perdant l'équilibre, Flint prit contact avec le sol de manière assez rude, Bérénice tombant sur lui. Elle lâcha le poignard quand l'impact eut lieu avec le dallage glacé.

Affolée, elle se rejeta vivement en arrière, tout contact avec lui provoquait une nausée violente, et rampa sur les avant-bras afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Mais lui se releva et elle le vit, impuissante ramasser le Serpoignard alors que la terreur la glaçait d'horreur. Il avança d'un air menaçant vers elle mais soudain une détonation jaillit de nulle part et il se retrouva projeté contre la porte de chêne de la roseraie. Bérénice remercia l'ancêtre Lazare qui avait fait pourvoir la maison de si solides portes. Aussitôt après, elle sentit de petites mains s'empresser sur son visage et reconnut une Sally épouvantée :

« Miss Bérénice ! Miss ! piaillait dans un chuchotement le petit être. Sally a voulu protéger Miss Bérénice ! Miss Bérénice va bien ?

Se remettant dans la position assise avec précaution, la jeune Black porta sa main valide à son cou où commençaient à apparaître des arques violacées.

_-_Je… Je crois… Est-ce qu'il est… commença-t-elle en désignant du regard le corps avachi de Flint qui ne montrait aucun signe de vie.

_-_Sally… Sally croit que Sir Flint est K.O. », croassa l'elfe, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de faire faire un vol plané avec atterrissage forcé à l'un des plus importants invités de son Maître.

Avec réluctance, elle délaissa sa jeune maîtresse pour s'approcher de lui.

« Sir Flint est blessé à la tête, Miss Bérénice, annonça-t-elle, effarée. Il y a du sang, du sang qui coule ! » La voix de l'elfe montait dans les aigus au fur et à mesure de ses constatations. Et comme cela vrillait les tympans de la jeune fille, celle-ci décida d'agir.

« Sally, reviens iciet aide-moi à me lever ! Il faut que j'aille dans ma chambre me changer. Et nous partirons très vite et très loin.

_-_Du sang… se lamentait encore l'elfe en manipulant dans tous les sens la tête du sorcier.

_-_Sally !

L'appel sembla trouver un écho dans les larges oreilles du petit être qui se tourna vers sa maîtresse. Et ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

_-_Miss Bérénice ! Vos cheveux ! Oooohhh ! Lady Black va être furieuse !

_-_Calme-toi ! C'est bien pour ça et surtout pour tout le reste qu'il faut que je parte, Sally, et pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu veux bien quitter cette affreuse maison avec moi ?

_-_Partir ? couina l'elfe de maison d'une voix incertaine.

_-_Oui, partir, mais décide-toi très vite, le temps presse ! s'emporta Bérénice.

Un silence brutal s'abattit après cette explosion de voix. Un instant, tout sembla suspendu. Puis Sally s'activa, ramassa le poignard et courut vers la jeune fille pour lui saisir la main et l'entraîner vers l'un des recoin de la roseraie.

_-_Sally connaît une cachette, Miss Bérénice. Sally va vous montrer et vous soigner. Sally prend aussi le poignard, pour fabriquer l'antidote.

_-_Mais quel antidote ?

_-_L'antidote que Miss Amelia a montré à Sally, pour le poison des Serpoignards. Sally a beaucoup appris sur les potions avec Miss Amelia, en glissant sa main dans l'encoignure de l'une des pierres du murs de la maison, dévoilant une trappe dans le sol. Le passage secret va dans la chambre de Miss Amelia. Miss Amelia l'a montré à Sally l'an dernier. Personne d'autre ne le connaît.

_-_Mais Sally ! protesta Bérénice alors que l'elfe l'entraînait déjà, il ne faut pas rester ici ! C'est… C'est dangereux ! Il faut partir, rejoindre Amelia et la prévenir du danger, en France !

_-_Alors Miss Bérénice et Sally iront en France sauver Miss Amelia ! fit l'elfe d'un air ravi. Mais d'abord, Sally veut soigner Miss Bérénice et prendre quelques affaires. Ensuite, Miss Bérénice et Sally iront voir Monsieur le Supérieur des Aurors, qui arrangera tout.

_-_Mais enfin, jamais il ne le fera ! Il me renverra à Père ! Et…

_-_Sally sait ce que Sally doit faire, parce que Monsieur le Supérieur des Aurors a dit de faire ça si Miss Bérénice était en danger ! répliqua sentencieusement la créature. Et ça, termina-t-elle d'un ton sans appel en désignant le corps de Flint, c'est du danger ! Maintenant, il faut y aller.

§


End file.
